Bringing Out the Worst in Me
by Hopelessromantic721
Summary: It's almost closing time for the Malee series but just as Mewtwo is just getting rested to leave, an old friend drops from the sky to visit him! And he's mad about it! Will Mew be able to break open his heart in time before the tournament ends? MewtwoxMew
1. Prolouge

* * *

"I got it!"

"No you don't, you just think-"

"Then I got it!"

"No you don't either! You both-"

"WE got it!"

Fox slammed his head on the table, grabbing his ears and pulled them to a pint he looked to be trying to rip them off. Captain Flacon and Roy only smirked and laughed with victory; or THEY thought so.

"For the last time…Scrabble HAS no word "Wascrakinbiotch" in it! There is no way to spell it if-It's not even a real word! How can you two imbecile-"

"Forget it Fox." Link sighed as the two Smashers began chanting in their own victory song that had said word in it. "Just…leave it."

Fox, along with Marth sat his side sighed in defeat while they all sat in the main hall, along with a few other Smashers in the room. The Main Hall was a large circular room, filled with sofa's, couches and seats, and all other sorts to make the perfect place to relax after battles. With a single large TV at the far side of the room, where many more battles rage on over the remote, the Main Hall provided the best place for comfort, relaxation's, and mayhem. At the moment, Falco, Luigi and the Ice Climbers were in a bloody match over the remote; sofa cushions, ice, mushrooms, and a lamp flying everywhere. The other side of the room consisted a kitchen as big as a house on its own to hold up a lot of food. Ever since the Smashers found out Kirby and Yoshi have a habit of eating every two minutes or less, they made it bigger.

It had been several months since the legendary "Super Smash Brother's" has reopened, adding to the sequel "Melee". The first one had ended years ago, leaving the famous characters to go back to their homes as though nothing had ever happened. Coming back felt as though they were returning to a dream they had woken up to long, long ago. To this day they all felt as though they were trapped within a dream they can't seem to wake up from. Not a nightmare, just…a very odd dream.

"Dinner!" Princess Peach cried out holding a huge bucket of steaming soup. Within seconds, Smashers from all over the mansion they all lived in, rushed to the kitchen in a stampede! The roof and floors trembled at all the commotion, but no one seemed to be frightened; far too used to the day-to-day commotion by now. Being the dainty little lady she was, Peach made everyone wait (including Gannondorf and Bowser, smacking their sneaking hands away) until the slowest of the group arrived. That being Ness on account of his short feet.

Peach's blue eyes wondered over to one of the connected rooms, finding one Smasher not joining them. Now there was always a Smahser or two who won't join the "Family" as she calls it for dinner; whether it be for training or privacy. Everyone can respect that. She wondered away from the table and stood a little ways away from the Smasher, smiling a bit as he meditated by himself in the quiet room.

"Mewtwo, won't you join us?" the princess asked kindly.

Mewtwo, a mutated Pokemon, opened one violet eye to glance over at the blond. She was the few who Mewtwo grew fond with. With her over obsessive kindness to everything and everyone, she managed to find a way to Mewtwo's heart as an overlooking mother he never had.

"I am fine Peach. Thank you." the Pokemon said politely to her, returning to his meditating.

The princess nodded and walked back to the kitchen, hurrying along as she saw Yoshi and Kirby fighting over the spoon, DK making things worst by slamming on the ground with monkey joy. The Pokemon sighed, feeling yet ANOTHER headache come along, and forced a barrier over his non-seen ears to hold back the noise. But nothing can ever be that strong enough to hold back the noise within the Smasher Mansion. He was tempted to leave the main hall when he felt the presence of the small and meek Pichu, crawling it's way to his side.

"Chu?" the tiny creature squeaked at the taller creature. Mewtwo again opened one eye to glance at the small form at his feet. Its big eyes stared at him tiredly and Mewtwo knew what he wanted.

With a sigh he nodded his head to him, earning an excited, "Chu!" from the yellow mouse and felt its tiny body scurry up his tail and back as though he was a stepping stoop. He held back a grin as the small furry thing curled up into a ball and let out a yawn on the top of his head. It nuzzled on his scalp between his pointy horns and instantly fell asleep, bubbles floating out of his nose. Mewtwo chuckled a bit and continued to grin with the chaos in the kitchen still going on.

Ness and Young Link looked over to the calm, collective Pokemon. Nothing ever seemed to bother the majestic creature. No one could get on his nerves. Not even the villains of the group or the most annoying. He was a stone pillar of coolness. They hardly even know his past other than he was a generated Pokemon from a fossil of a legendary Pokemon called Mew.

"I wonder if he even has a soul." Ness murmured under his breath. Young Link could only blink curiously and then reached for his spoon.

* * *

Three hours later, Mewtwo was levitating outside his dorm room on the balcony with the wind blowing on his face in a gentle breeze. Behind and inside the room his roommates Pichu, Pikachu, young Link, and Ness were all sound asleep in their little beds. Young Link had a small hammock to himself with Ness the only one with a real bed. Pichu and Pikachu prefer to sleep either with the boys like a pet cat or on the floor. After all, they were wild Pokemon and Link had been so used to his travels that he feels uncomfortable in bed sheets.

Mewtwo never really slept. He would only sleep after he had done the adventure trials. Afterwards he would turn into a trophy and rest for a bit. To him, that was the ultimate sleep. So immense…you almost feel dead.

Now that he thought about it, the concept of death intrigued him. He knew while he was in the tournament he couldn't die for real, but…death came so rarely to Pokemon in general. Him being Legendary was also something he must consider. If he were to die…what would happen next? Would there be another like him? Would he simply cease to exist? Would he go somewhere? Does he even want to die?

His life has been short so far, he was only created so long ago. His life was as long, perhaps shorter even, than the children within the mansion. To many, he has the lifespan of a child barely in his toddler years. But he looks nothing like one.

He has no idea what lies ahead of him. Then again, he never really did. He wanted to join this tournament to get his mind off other things; the betrayals, the hardships, the confusion, ect. And for a while it worked. He practically forgot all about the outside world and concentrated on the tournament alone.

But now the Master Hand has been speaking about ending the tournament soon and start a new one in a few years. That would mean he would have to return to his own world…to those humans.

Mewtwo sighed. There was also a rumor that SOME of them won't be coming back in the next tournament. At the moment he didn't know whether that's good or bad on his part. Come back to this world of endless fighting or stay in his world with more endless fighting along with many more problems thrown at him.

He looked back inside to see Pichu and Young Link in the same hammock, snoring gently. A ghost of a smile came over his snout. He would prefer it better if those two weren't in the game. When they first arrived, he felt such fear radiating in them both. They didn't know what to expect. They were fresh to the game and had never ever faced something like these tournaments before. But those two hid it well and fought with all their might. He admired how far they have come from the beginning to now. Pichu the most for being the most fragile of the Smashers.

Ness and Pikachu are fine. They were in the game way back before he was in it and were doing fine even then. If they were to be back in the next round, than he would wish them the best of luck.

Mewtwo felt a strong bond to them all. The mutated thing felt a pang of protectiveness over them whenever they go out into battle. Or he would feel that bond strengthen whenever he was near them. Perhaps it was the concept that in spirit, how he is like them in a way; young, naïve, and exploring this strange universe. Although he never showed it, he considered them…brothers.

That word…brothers. That was in the tournament name. So odd. A term representing family, a close bond, a friendship…put into a fighting royal where they knew nothing but victory, defeat, records, and battle skills. The concept confused him to no end. Just like the word "comrades" was used in the main hall, and how everyone could act so calm after so many battles at one another. No hate or anything could be felt in there.

Even Peach and Mario, the said "soon to be married" couple have fought each other, and still have a strong bond. A curious notion. But then again, some of the Smashers have been in the tournament before him, so he probably doesn't understand everything quite yet. Perhaps in the past if he have known about it...

His past.

Mewtwo has a past no one here other than Pikachu herself, that gentle yet powerful yellow electric mouse, knows of it. He would rather keep it that way. No one knows what his old intensions were; the details of how he was created, the powers he was given and what he has done with them. How he wanted to destroy the world at some point, and that it took the death of an innocent boy to stop him.

Mewtwo wondered, maybe worried, that if the young ones knew of it…would they still see him the same way?

Would anyone?

Mewtwo shook his head and turned back to the moon. It shined brightly in the sky. Illuminating the darkness with light along with the dots of stars scattered all over it.

Looking at the moon, a thing he once compared himself to as a copy long ago, he felt something odd about it. He once heard from Zelda, the wisest princess he should ever meet, that with every moon there is a sun to shine on it; bringing it meaning to shine on its planet. Because with no sun to send its loving rays to the galaxy it watches over, there would be no moon in the heavens. The moon needs a light to look to, even if it is lonely.

Again, he was confused at the odd concept. Zelda said he would understand what it means in due time. But he still had his doubts.

Still, so long as he was in the tournament, while it lasted, he has a purpose at last; to prove himself he is strong.

So long as he has that, he'll be fine.

With a tire sigh, Mewtwo slipped back into concentrating on his energy. He did have a team battle tomorrow.

* * *

Outside the world of the Smashers, a small creature (at least small compared to the vast void of space) flew through the airless galaxies in a magical glow. Not a feature could be seen on this thing, her whole body made of nothing but light. Still, the only thing that could be distinguished was her bright glowing blue eyes set on a small planet ahead of her and a coy smile growing on her face.

* * *

Well, this is gonna be a MewtwoxMew story folks. BE prepared. :D More to come soon! And yes, Mewtwo's character seems a bit OOC, but here is after some fightings and he has learned to be more well mannered than the one in the movies, ect, ect. But that's only cause he's expected to and no one bugs him about it (well, not that anyone would dare to anyway). But things are about to change. w Enjoy!


	2. A New Face, and an Old Friend

* * *

Mewtwo jumped out of the way of the body slam. Bowser growled angrily and charged up for his fiery breath while Marth leapt over the beast to strike at the Pokemon. Mewtwo agilely flew upward out of the way just in time and landed on his feet above the two fighters.

The legendary copy panted heavily, holding his side that was bleeding profoundly. Looking to the screen holding the contestant's names and health, he found his damaged percentage was up to 247! Marth and Browser only had half his damage points, but that was because the crate full of healing tomatoes dropped on THEM rather than him and Pikachu.

'The poor thing.' he thought absently still holding his side as he glared down at the smirking duo. 'He didn't stand a chance when that bomb came into Bowser's hands.' But despite this fact, no anger was shown on the mystic one's face. He attempted to keep focus on his emotions for these very reasons. One slip of the mask and his enemies will be on him easier than Kirby in front of a Las Vegas buffet.

Mewtwo shook his head. 'Concentrate. Concentrate.' he thought over and over. He focused his energy into a ball, letting it charge for a second before Marth and Bowser came at him again. He jumped out of the way and swung his tail straight at Bower, and to his joy, it hit him directly in the nose and sent him flying to the skies. Marth gasped a bit finding himself alone, but adjusted his sword up for another attack.

Meanwhile, the other Smashers watched from their private box within the crowds, offering cheers for the two fighters. Mario grinned as the Pokemon kept his distance from Marth while the prince tried to get a good hit on him. His blue eyes then spotted a slight glint in the sky in the corner of his eye. He looked up and gasped seeing a star actually shining in mid-day.

"Peach, look." Mario said poining to the sky. The princess turned and let out a happy cry at the sight.

"How lovely! Oh look Mario! It's so pretty!" Peach said hugging the man by the arm. "Do you think it's a star hoping to shine brightly, even during the day?"

Mario smiled at the innocence of his lover and shrugged. "Perhaps my princess."

"Whoa…that's bright." Ness commented coming to their side. He blinked a couple of times. "Hey…is that star getting…bigger?"

Mario furrowed his brow a bit in question and then squinted his eyes to see better. He turned to the other fighters, spotting Fox seated not to far from him. "Fox, can you see what's-a up there?" he asked kindly.

The fox solider blinked out of his trance within the game and nodded to the Italian Plummer. He adjusted his green visor over his eye, zooming into the star. "It looks like it's falling." he said.

Mario began to worry a bit. If the thing was a comment…would it hit them?

"Wait…yes it's falling…but it's not a comet. It's…it's…" Fox trailed off, unable to believe his eyes.

"What is it?" Peach asked concerned.

* * *

Down below Mewtwo was as his last leg, panting and nearly ready to drop to his knees. Marth was also panting, standing a little in front of him holding his sword up. Both stared each other down. This was sudden death mode. Whoever should hit the other first is the loser. Mewtwo smirked a bit, holding his hand behind his hand. It glowed with the dark sphere levitating in his palm.

'I have you now.' he thought with a smirk.

"NEW CHALLENGER!" the announcer over the speakers suddenly spoke. The thing was suppose to announce any new opponent that enters the ring during a fight. Mewtwo and Marth looked around to try and find this fighter, but found no one. They stared at each other confused.

"Look out!" Fox shouted from the audience, pointing to the heavens! Everyone turned to the skies, seeing something, or someone fall like a meteor straight for the stage! Marth screamed and jumped out of the way, letting the thing fall straight for Mewtwo. The Pokemon stared dumbfounded as the lighted thing came at him!

Like in slow-motion picture though, the thing transformed from complete light into a figure at the last second! He barely had a glimpse of pink fur before it crashed into him head first, sending him flying off the stage in the most painful way. Sadly enough though, the energy ball still in his hand exploded on him before he even left the stage, giving him more damage then before and shot upward instead of to the side. Everyone stared as the creature flew to the glass screen, face planting into it and fell into the dark abyss with a scream.

The audience went wild as the speakers cried out, "Winner! Marth!"

The prince only blinked confusedly at the whole thing, his eyes wide and lost. He then spotted someone on the ground not moving and rushed over to their side. He picked up the form, surprised to find out light it felt.

"Hello? A-Are you alright?" Marth asked the person turning it over. He gasped, as did the audience with the camera set on her face.

"Yes…I think so…" the soft speaking, high tuned voice of the pink furred creature said. She blinked her bright blue eyes open, feeling her head with human like fingers. She looked over to see the screen over yonder, a picture of the loser of Mewtwo showing his results. Her smile grew then and her eyes brightened up. "Yes. I'm most very alright."

* * *

A groan escaped his throat as the world of darkness he woke in felt like it was spinning. Even with his eyes closed, he felt like his surroundings were being tussled around like so many toys in a child's box. His stomach churned just at the sickening feeling and he prayed there was a bucket near by.

"Is he going to be alright Doctor?" he heard a strikingly familiar voice. Where did he hear that voice from anyway?

"He'll be fine. He just needs some rest. Let him be until he wakes up." he heard the voice of Dr. Mario. Just where was he anyway? He remembered the fight…and Marth…and a light with pink…

Mewtwo felt a headache coming along and he groaned again. "I think he's waking up. I'll leave you two alone then." he heard the doctor say walking away. The clicking of his shoes stopped as the clicking of the door opened. "Is he a friend of yours by chance?" he asked politely.

Mewtwo took this chance to peek open an eye, finding everything blurry for a second before adjusting to something large and pink at his side. Was that Kirby? Or Jigglypuff? It may have been the trick of the eye, but he thought he saw a fond smile on this pink blob.

"Yes…once." she spoke in a small voice he couldn't help but find sweet. The doctor gave a understanding grunt and left the room. Suddenly he felt very alone and venerable.

He closed his eye quickly, trying to play dead. He could feel the presence of the creature still there, and its eyes burning on the side of his head. Why did he feel like he has met her before? Was she a Pokemon he knew? She looked like one, but can't place the name or voice quite…

"I know you're awake."

Mewtwo felt a jolt at the soft voice talking to him. What scared him was he didn't hear the voice through his ears, but through his MIND.

Only he can do that.

He didn't dare move, but he knew his act was revealed.

The female sighed and he heard no sound after that. The door opened and closed on the other side of the room and he immediately relaxed. He tried to turn over in his bed but found that his arms and legs were bound. Blinking them open, Mewtwo gasped and almost screamed!

There were two bright blue eyes staring straight into his violet ones, no farther than a few centimeters away! He felt totally venerable to those eyes and couldn't think for a split second. He was frozen.

And THAT was not good in his book. He was suppose to be able to think clearly in any situation.

Mewtwo gulped a bit and narrowed his eyes at the non-blinking round orbs hovering over his face. "Who are you?" he asked in an oddly horse voice.

The face of the figure moved a little away and revealed the whole face to him. He was prepared for the worst however, and showed no shock nor surprise when he saw the maiden not at all human, but definitely Pokemon.

But it looked like HIM!

Well, not completely. The shape and body of the creature resembled his own, but it was a bit smaller than him; slimmer too and much more famine, feline like. Her ears were like a kittens and her tail was a longer than her body. Probably to make due to her short stature.

Mewtwo felt an odd sensation burst from his lower abdomen. It felt as though a small creepy crawly thing was dropped inside it and began to do the tango!

His first thought was this was a new reaction to an enemy. But how come he never felt this way before? Before he would use his powers to block off enemies, but right now he couldn't seem to bring any of his physic powers out! What was stranger yet was the clone felt no threat from this creature. She looked far too innocent and weak to cause any damage, and so far had done nothing to show she meant any harm. But just like how his fellow smashers proved to be, he knew even the most gentle looking beings could be the most deadly.

Mewtwo tried to move, maybe to force a shield with his hand, but found it bound and tied up! He looked over to see it wrapped up in white bandages! Same with his other arm and both his legs! Was he that badly wounded?

When no power STILL didn't come back to him, a new feeling he had not felt before rose from his chest up to his throat and spread throughout his body.

Panic.

The pink creature blinked at his face, seeming to wait for him to get a good look around him before answering. "Are you Mewtwo? The same from the planet of Pokemon? And not just some copy made for the game?" she asked gently. Mewtwo stared at her both curious and cautious. He slowly nodded and saw the blue eyes squint into a smile.

For some reason, a gut feeling told him he should be concerned by this.

"Then…I have finally found you Mewtwo!" the creature squealed and suddenly tackled on him from midair into a tight hug. The wind came out of his lungs in a gasping "Kah?!" making the mysterious pink Pokemon giggle happily. Her slender arms wrapped around his skinny neck as her face nuzzled all over his face; moving from his horns to his cheek and under his chin like an oversized kitten!

Mewtwo never, never, EVER in a trillion years let another being get close to him like this. There were never any encounters even remotely this close. NEVER.

His first notion was to blast her! Crush her! Push her! Maybe shout at her? ANYTHING! But he couldn't. He became frozen under her touch and laid there immune to movement as the Pokemon continued to snuggle to his chest and face. He found out that she was indeed very furry. But a silky kind of furry. It felt…nice.

"Ok, Mewtwo. Let's check your-" Dr. Mario stopped midway from opening the door. Mewtwo's eyes went wide as saucers at the sight of the doctor staring surprised at him under a female pink Pokemon. She stared at the doctor as well with a happy smile on her face, as though it was a perfectly normal thing of her to be on top of someone. Mewtwo however felt yet another new emotion.

Mortification. He had never in his life felt so embarrassed. Even in battles, he would feel honor in a lost, letting the winner enjoy his victory, and then tell himself to try harder next time. This was by far the worst that could have happened to him! So it was then he felt heat rise to his face as the Doctor coughed awkwardly. "Excuse me." he said and closed the door again.

"W-Wait! Dr. Mario! I-It's isn't-"

"Is that his name? How lovely!" the pink Mewtwo double smiled looking over to the door and back to Mewtwo. "He was very worried about you."

Mewtwo narrowed his eyes dangerously at the creature, and the thing didn't back down one bit at his glare. "Alright. Who are you already?!" he shouted. He again tried to gain control of his powers, but again, his emotions were taking the better of him and kept him weak as a baby. Even angry, he felt he couldn't use his powers against the immense blue eyes staring at him. Not that he wouldn't do it, it's that he couldn't do it. Something about this creature was blocking his will to use his powers! "Are you blocking my powers?!" he asked finally.

"Yes." the creature said simply.

Mewtwo's eyes went big. So it was the creature's fault! But how?! Even if she was a fellow Mewtwo like himself, there was no way she could overpower him-

Wait a sec. He was a clone. A SINGLE clone. How come there's another like him?!

"Who the hell are you?!" Mewtwo shouted angrily. He gasped at himself! The Pokemon realized his tail was swishing over the side of the bed in swift jerking motions; his arms and legs were tense with strain and he felt blood pulsing under his veins at a fast rate.

He was truly angry. Mewtwo…the one calm and collective Pokemon…is angry.

And it was all this creature's fault! The thought only made him angrier! He was sure she was the cause of this!

As Mewtwo thought this out, the Pokemon was smiling more coyly at him. "You really don't know who I am?" she asked hands tickling his chin. Mewtwo gulped some but kept his glare in place. She then grinned and hugged the purple beast again! "I'm so glad! You don't recognize me!"

Mewtwo could only twitch uncomfortably under the female as she giggled excitingly. "What? You're happy?!" Mewtwo asked confused beyond belief of this giggling thing. "For the last time, tell me," Mewtwo said, his voice dropping to a serious, much more serious tone than before that resembled a threat. His eyes turning to glowing slits on the female he growled, "Who are you?" .

The copy of the copy blinked innocently at him. The stare contest stayed in place for what felt like forever; One glaring the other merely staring with childish innocence. Soon though the female Mewtwo smiled in a way that reminded him of Peach with her moments of Mario. Her eyes softened up and she pulled her face close to his again. He remained firm in his glare and this time showed no weakness.

"Do you remember…years ago…in a large stadium in New Island where your clones were ready to take over the world?" she asked of him, almost whispering.

Mewtwo stared at the creature, his glare softening only a tiny bit. Was that a threat? A hint? Or was he hallucinating? Did this creature know of his secret? He tried not to show the slight panic in his heart. "Yes."

"Do you remember a Pokemon you fought on that island?" she asked, her eyes looking hopeful.

Mewtwo blinked, and thought hard. How could he forget? That annoying nuisance dared to oppose him and actually claimed it was good of a fighter as he was. How could he forget such an annoyance in the back of his mind?

"Yes." he answered.

The creature's smiled brightened and she levitated away from him so that she was in the air, arms spread out. "It's me!" she cried out.

Mewtwo could only give her a blank stare. "Well that's nice and all for you to say that, but I think I asked you for your NAME?" he almost shouted. Seriously, what was wrong with this Pokemon?

"Mewtwo, don't you know who I am?" she asked almost laughing. Mewtwo felt inferior to her right then. With him bound up and her questioning and treating him as though he was a weakling was a powerful bite on his ego. Not that he had one mind you, but he seriously felt less respect with himself than before.

Wasn't he known as the most superior Pokemon of all time? Why would this worthless looking creature cause him so much trouble?!

"Are you deaf, stupid, or all the above? I told you, I DON'T know who you are! NOW TELL ME!!" he yelled finally loosing all his control! A vase near by exploded in his rage and spread liquid on his face. He growled some and glared daggers, heated flamed lit daggers, at the giggling Pokemon.

"You're so silly Mewtwo. You haven't changed a bit." she said and floated down a bit closer to him. Mewtwo tensed a little. This thing was crazy! Who knows what she'll do! She grinned a tiny bit and licked his wet face. To Pokemon tradition, this meant showing affection. Mewtwo could only blush under the wet tongue licking his cheeks. "KNOCK IT OFF!" he shouted thrashing his arms and legs around. The pink Pokemon giggled even more, and Mewtwo winced.

'That laugh...'

"You do remember that Mew you fought all those years back, right?" she asked. Without waiting for a reply, she pointed to herself and smiled ear to ear. "That Mew is me! Mewtwo, I evolved!" she said happily.

Everything was silent. Dead silent. Deader than silence itself. A silence SO dead, it brought back the living, killed it, and fed it to a snake where he spat it back out. ((AN: Say what now?)) Mewtwo sat there with the most unbelievable expression on his face!

"What?"

"I said I evolved! Isn't that great?"

"You're lying."

"No I'm not."

"You….you must be." Mewtwo said in a weak voice. Look at him. He was beginning to sound weaker than that Luigi! Mewtwo moved his gaze off the Mewtwo copy and stared at his body. If this was true…than all he was told was false information; or worst, a lie.

He was NOT a clone of a Mew.

"Those fools made a mistake." Mewtwo said in a surprisingly calm tone, almost scary considering the flame burning in his eyes. That means he DOESN'T really know who he is. This whole time he was a fraud of something, and it wasn't even the right one! He thought he was content for what he was and could live with that. But now he was forced to accept that fact that he was cloned from a Pokemon no one even knew about?! Was the Gods trying to curse him more than he already was?! What more must he go through before he can truly accept who and what he is and find peace?!

And this tournament…already she showed strength by stopping his powers, a fellow psychic, by her own will. He could have never done that. Not in here at least. ((He seemed to have forgotten that he was the ONLY powerful psychic thus far)) But she did show power greater than his. Was that proof did he wasn't as powerful as he thought he was?

So much ran through his mind. It means he ISN'T the most powerful Pokemon in the world. He was bragging about a title that never belonged to him. His once plan to take over the world was an embarrassment; his very name was a fake since "Mew" could already evolve and he was considered no loner "MewTWO". He was a 1 and a half. A million more things ran through his mind then. All telling him he was a liar to the world, he was fake, and that he was about to start from ground zero with no past or future. _All over again._

"Hey…are you alright Mewtwo?" Mew asked concerned seeing the male's eyes glow. No expression was on his face and that scared her. Even the narrow was out of his eyes. She floated down closer and placed a paw on his cheek. "Hey, you're not broken are you?" she said.

Mewtwo whipped his eyes to her, and suddenly her whole body felt a jolt of fear. 'This is all HER fault! Ever since the beginning, every time I felt on top, she came by and RUINED it! And now she hunted me down to replace me in the tournament! Prove she is the better copy!' Mewtwo thought furious! 'She's only toying with me! Just like always! Well I'm not just some play thing!'

"Mewtwo what are you-"

Quicker than a flash the Pokemon was gone, leaving only the bandages still hanging in midair for a split second before dropping to the bed. Mew gasped and turned around. A hand was on her throat and shoved her to the bed roughly. She stared into the glowing orbs of Mewtwo, absolutely snarling at her.

"Mewtwo-"

"DON'T." he growled. "If what you say is true, than I have every right to destroy you right here and now!"

Mew gasped. "What? Me? B-But why? What have I ever-"

"EVERYTHING!" Mewtwo roared. "Every time I even SEE you! You ruin everything! I thought I was the most powerful Pokemon, you came and showed me I was nothing! I thought I had a purpose; you showed up and screwed it all up! I thought I had a chance at a second life and here you are ready to bring me down, and to replace me! I thought I knew who I was and you come in here like THIS to show me I was a fraud from the beginning! Just like before! YOU RUIN EVERYTHING!" he bellowed.

Mew blinked tears out of her eyes at his hurtful words and his hand tightened around her neck. She struggled herself to get free but couldn't even budge it. "Mewtwo…what are you taking about?" she wept.

"And NOW I have to start from square one because of you! It was all because of YOU! ALWAYS! IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!!" he shouted, sounding and looking as though he was losing his mind!

Mew's eyes narrowed down and suddenly her tail came out from under her. In a sheer moment of vulnerability, she whacked his clear across the face in a act of slapping him awake! Mewtwo turned back to her slightly surprised before glaring more furious then ever.

Mew's hands over his glowed blue. Mewtwo gasped feeling them being forced open. He used his own powers to keep them firm but struggled. At least now Mew could breathe and gasped for air, coughing a bit.

"Now listen here mister!" Mew said in a wheezing voice. She coughed a bit and glared at the clone with tear streaked cheeks. "I came here looking for you! I thought we had an agreement before that you would go on and live peacefully with yourself no matter what you would come across with! I can't help it if I evolved into something even I didn't know about! You don't have to be so mean and try to kill me!"

"Yes I can!" Mewtwo shouted. "You're going to replace me! Beat me when I'm at my weakest state!" he shouted, his eyes shining. Mew could have sworn she saw wetness in those hard eyes. "And another thing! **You cost me a battle in the tournament!**" he yelled in almost hysterically.

"That's enough!" barked a voice. Both Pokemon turned to see the same Doctor in the doorway. He glared sternly at them both. "Mewtwo, I would appreciate it if you wouldn't murder your own visitors. And another thing, get back in your bandages! You're still healing!"

Mewtwo glared daggers at the Doctor, who did not falter under his gaze. The Pokemon snarled, finally trying to gain control of his emotions. Was this what happens when he can't control his emotions?

Mewtwo then felt the presence of more people coming towards his room. He recognized them as his closest comrades! If they would to see him like this... Mewtwo grunted and lifted his hands from the Mew's neck in defeat. He levitated from her and let her float from the bed to the door. She was rubbing her neck and staring at the Mewtwo with less angry eyes, and more sad.

"Are you alright my dear?" Dr. Mario asked the female. He glanced over to Mewtwo with a disapproving glare.

'Great. Now with her here, everyone will turn against me too.' thought the clone angrily.

"No, I am fine." Mew said forcing a smile. She turned to Mewtwo trying to show she was more composed than she felt. "It was good to see you again Mewtwo." she said sweetly. Mewtwo didn't respond to her at all. "By the way Mewtwo. I have a new name with my evolved form. It's UltiMew." at this, her smile grew softer. "But you can still call me Mew."

Mewtwo glared dangerously at Mew's innocent smile. He felt as though she was laughing at him behind that grin. Before he could retort however, the Ultimew teleported away and his guests had arrived.

* * *

Whoo! DRAAAAMA! XD Mewtwo can really lose it can't he? :D And stick with me folks. Mewtwo is a psycho ready to burst. He was a wreck before, but now with Mew, or Ultimew I should say, things are gonna get ugly. Exciting no? :D Mew is gonna be total OOC. She'll be more like the Mew in the LUcario movie than in the first one, because I can't really do anything with a wise all knowing Pokemon who says stuff to mess with Mewtwo's head. Well, I can really, but this one will be more clueless to his feelings. ; Bare with me. It's the only way to make Mewtwo seem like a jerk. Well hope ya'll enjoyed this! MewxMewtwo drama will be coming up soon!


	3. Starting Out

Sweet! Chapter three! :D How're all liking it so far? Good? Bad? Well, either way, I'm still gonna post this up. :D And for some pointing out.

Ri2- You have brought up some good points my friend. :D Mewtwo is being a "Jerky McAngstypants". He's being paranoid that's all. He has to think about being the few being kicked out of the tournament and he's trying to figure out how he's going to coop to going back to his own world. Plus he was never on good terms with Mew (Ultimew) and see's her as a nuisance and a bother. Plus he's angry, and is just taking it out on the poor thing. ;w; Another thing is, he's scared of her kind of. So when your scared...you tend to try and cover that up to not look weak. Let us hope Mew would understand that he is just a child in spirit and does not know how to handle life JUUUST yet. ; Thank you for the reviews! hugs Your the best!

Also, a little warning, there won't be any fluff for a while folks. Sorry. These things take time ok? First Mew has to warm up to Mewtwo.

And on with the story! 3

* * *

By the time Mewtwo recovered from the battle, the whole Smashers mansion had heard about the new Pokemon arrival. He healed quite quickly from his battle injuries and left the small hospital to the mansion, never even speaking about Mew, or Ultimew; even when several smashers came to him in question; asking if he knew her in anyway. Falco was one the boldest (or stupidest) ones to come up to him and demand to know how Mewtwo knew the Pokemon while she was being interrogated by Master Hand. Seconds later, he was eating bark in the tree Mewtwo sent him flying to outside the mansion.

Of course no one knew of the fight Mew had with Mewtwo in the hospital. He had personally threatened the Doctor that if he should ever speak, he would rip out his brain and tear the rest of his body apart; piece by piece.

And like he had expected, she was the perfect angel to them, fooling them ignorantly with her sweetness. A façade to his eyes. He watched her like a hawk (not like Falco at least) and felt that every little thing she did, every word out of her mouth, every movement she made, was all part of a plan to get rid of him! He was sure of it.

As soon as Mewtwo returned, everyone in the Smash Mansion felt a certain tension between the new comer and him. Several of the Smashers questioned Dr. Mario why they were like this, but for some reason, the man would clap his yap instantly and say he has an appointment to go to.

At the moment, most of the Smashers had entered the kitchen for some lunch. Falco, Fox and Samus were at the table munching on some sandwiches after a fierce battle they all had. Fox glanced over to the other room where Mewtwo meditated in his usual spot alone. No one dared to enter all day. Even Gannondorf didn't disturb the creature.

The only ones ho didn't seem to know of his change of position was Pichu and Young Link. The Pokemon was too naïve to know Mewtwo's troubling vibes while Young Link merely entered never fearing the creature. Neither spoke to him but merely joined him in silence. Soon the two fell asleep next to him for a nap and Mewtwo never showed sign he even noticed them to begin with.

The three smashers exchanged glances and continued with their meal. After a while, they heard girlish laughter fill the air. Turning to the opening that led from the dorm rooms, came the three maidens of the Smasher's, including Ultimew. Samus was also cinsudered a female among the Smashers, but exactly a "maiden" like the princesses. Mewtwo felt all concentration lost immediately, and felt irritation grow in his body at their inane laughter.

"Oh this place is amazing!" the pink Pokemon giggled flying in a circle in mid-air. The Smashers (though they would never bring it up) saw many similarities between Mewtwo and the new Pokemon. She floated, never letting her feet touch the ground. She was a psychic. She had the same bodily features, and she never spoke with her mouth, but instead with her mind. Talking to people through their mind rather than through their ears.

"I'm so glad you like it here UltiMew." Peach said happily.

"Yes. And having you around is an absolute joy." Zelda chimed in with a smile.

The pink pokemon's cheeks flared a bit and she bashfully curled her tail around her legs. "Aw, that's sweet. Thank you guys."

"So, what brings you here anyway?" Peach asked as the three took a seat at one of the tables.

At this, Mewtwo's eye opened and looked over their way. Fox noticed this and elbowed his comrade. The hawk looked up and immediately fell silent, both staring as thought it was it was a scene from a soap opera.

Untilmew's eyes went downcast for a second. She looked at the shiny reflection of herself on the table for a sec before looking up to the girls smiling. But something about the smile felt…false.

"I wanted to find Mewtwo!" she said cheerily.

Falco spat out his drink and Fox dropped his turkey leg. Samus, who wasn't paying attention, immediately looked over to the scene.

"Really? How sweet!" Peach said. Zelda nodded in agreement. Though the wise princess saw something up with the expression the Pokemon held. "So that means you two knew each other before?"

Mew's smile seemed more real then at the mention of the other psychic Pokemon in the room. "Oh yes! We go way back!" she said. She glanced over to Mewtwo. Mewtwo quickly closed his eye. Whether Mew saw or not he did not care. "When we first met, he was trying to kill me!"

The whole room fell silent. The Smashers at the table stopped chewing and stared wide eyed while Peach and Zelda were stunned. Mewtwo…trying to kill? Suddenly they didn't feel so safe in his presence anymore.

Peach saw that the smile on Ultimew's face was still plastered on. "You're…joking. Right?" she said uneasily. Lord knows she prayed she was. If Mewtwo was a killer…than even Master Hand was doomed. Everyone knew this. He was a powerful fighter that was holding back his _true_ powers during the tournament. Who knows what else he was capable of.

"Of course!" Mew laughed and started to giggle. The room seemed to have sighed in relief and joined the Pokemon in her laughter. Mewtwo lifted a hand to wipe the sweat from his brow. He opened his eyes to glare at the cat Pokemon, burning her with his stare. She did that on purpose! Just to make him look bad for a minute and then makes him feel so paranoid.

A little voice in his head told him that it was HE who was making himself paranoid. Not Mew. He ignored it obviously and tried to get back to meditating while keeping an open ear on the conversation.

"How about I make some tea and we can continue with this?" Peach offered standing up.

"That sounds heavenly." Ultimew said nodded. Zelda agreed as the princess walked into the kitchen, missing the three smashers sitting there hurriedly returning to their lunch, trying to look as casual as possible. Zelda glanced over to Ultimew, seeing the cat Pokemon take in her surroundings curiously. Just like the cat she is.

"Here we go." Peach said setting some steaming refreshment in front of the females. "So Ultimew, please continue. And no joking please." Peach said gently.

"We met on an island back home actually. I just happen to be flying by when I heard him making a big commotion." Mew started. Catching the curious glint in the princess's eyes, she continued. "You see, he invited many Pokemon trainers and I dropped by to play. I was very young then, and found his place…fun." she said smiling. "To say the least, I did have fun. But soon we parted ways and I have been on my own since."

"Oh, that sounds interesting." Peach said taking a sip. "What have you done since then?"

Zelda again caught the strange expression crossing the pokemon's face before it changed to a forced smile that she only could see though. "I traveled here and there. I never had a destination." she said. She quickly took a gulp of her drink and set it on the table, already gone. "But I have come here to find Mewtwo."

Peach lifted a gloved hand to her cheek. "Any particular reason why you would look for him? He is a ways off from where you come from I heard." she asked.

Mew showed no sign of hesitation and shrugged. "I guess I just missed him. But now that I have found him, I want to join this tournament."

"Hmph!"

Every head turned to the right except Ultimew.

"If you plan to do that, than be prepared Mew, for you'll never get passed the first round." Mewtwo chuckled sinisterly. "You don't even know how the game goes."

"Mewtwo, please. Her name is Ultimew." Peach scolded. The purple eyed Pokemon showed no remorse and turned to set his narrowed eyes on Mew's back.

"To me she is still Mew, that annoying little squirt who never got off my back." he said. Several people in the room gasped shocked!

Ultimew didn't seem to be fazed however and levitated her tea cup in the air casually. "May I have more tea please?" she said with a smile. Peach still seemed miffed about Mewtwo's sudden rudeness, but stood up to get more tea nonetheless. "I suppose I should have told you part of how we met."

Zelda quirked an eyebrow at her. "Oh? There's more?" she said glancing over to the purple Mewtwo. She noticed how his eyes narrowed down dangerously at the pink female, as though trying to threaten her with his gaze. Ultimew turned to him and faced the stare head-on, never backing down from it.

"You see, Mewtwo felt a need to find out who was the better fighter." Mew said calmly, choosing her words carefully. "Though he fought gallantly, the fight ended with a tie."

Zelda wasn't very surprised. After all, they are from the same species. So why would Mewtwo look so irritated by this?

"However, I was naïve back then." Ultimew continued. "I have matured since we last met and will prove to him that I am not that silly, innocent, little Pokemon he met all those years before." Mew's eyes narrowed just a fraction at the mutated creature. "I have become much stronger than before Mewtwo. I am not called "ULTImew" for nothing. Don't think some silly tournament is going to stop me."

Mewtwo's expression didn't change, but his lipless snout moved into what appeared to be a smirk. An evil one at that. A chill ran down the smasher's spines at the sight. "Well be prepared _Ultimew_, for I too have become stronger since we last met. These battles have done much more than give me trophies." he said.

"Good for you." Mew replied simply and turned to her drink set before her. "Thank you."

"Another thing. You cannot simply walk right in here and join the tournament! Master Hand won't have it!" Mewtwo said smugly.

"Actually, I already spoke with him." Ultimew said tapping her chin in thought. A coy smile spread over her features and Mewtwo was beginning to wonder if she was telling the truth that she was no longer as "innocent" as she once was. He is not so foolish as she leads everyone else to believe. "I told him you wanted me in the tournament and that I was a close friend of yours, so he let me stay. Besides, the tournament is almost over and no one would mind a newcomer into the game."

Then Mewtwo did something that startled everyone. Almost scaring them out of the room.

He growled.

He. Never. Growls.

Fox, Falco, and Samus were considering on leaving right then and there at the sight of the hostility glowing in the clone legendary's eyes. Out of nowhere a loud bleeping noise screamed beside them, making them all cry out in a fright! They all whipped around to see Mr. Game & Watch laughing, ringing his bell in mirth. The Smashers glared at the jokester and Samus brought up her plate to smash it over the two dimensional fighter. The Smasher fell flat on his back (and I mean flat on his back). He couldn't get up.

"Mew…you conniving little…" Mewtwo started to growl with his hands glowing darkly. Peach clasped her hands over her mouth in shock while Zelda stood up from her chain, ready to defend her friend. The smile playing Mew's lips dropped at the sudden wave of energy filling the room.

Ultimew looked over to Mewtwo, no expression readable on her face. "Yes?" she asked. The dare was obvious from the shine in her eye.

Just then young Link woke up, accidentally dropping Pichu that slept on his lap. He sleepily picked up the moaning electric mouse and walked over to the kitchen. When Mewtwo noticed them coming, he finally took the chance to glance around, seeing everyone eyeing his every move…like a criminal. He dropped the glare, tried to look as composed as he could and floated away out of the room. Ultimew didn't move her gaze from Mewtwo's form until it left the room. The smashers looked between the two psychic's.

"Zeeelda…I'm hungry." the blond boy whined rubbing his eye. It was a fact that the young Smasher considered elder Link and Zelda his brother and sister, which meant coming to them whenever he wanted to play, eat or to be taken care of in some way.

"Alright then." Zelda said taking the boy by the hand and leading him to the kitchen. Peach stared at Ultimew who sipped her tea, cool and a cucumber.

"Just…what exactly happened between you two?" the princess asked nervously. She was beginning to think this playful creature was _enjoying_ messing with Mewtwo.

Ultimew finally looked away from the entryway and back to sipping the last of her tea, shrugging. "Don't know what his problem is." she said.

Meanwhile, Fox was finishing up his plate with Samus silently pushing Mr. Game & Watch under the table so no one would find him again.

"Well, it's about time something good happened around here." Falco spoke up. The other smashers turned to him confused. "I was beginning to think this place was going to get boring."

* * *

Whee! That's done! 8D Hope ya'll are enjoying this! X3 Drama is starting to build up here. :3 Stay tuned for the next chapter! waves Oh, and if it's too much trouble, leave reviews. I'm curious as to what you all think of this so far.


	4. First Day

PHEW! It's been a while since I've updated huh? ; My bad, sorry. School kills you know? But Summer's just around the bend! X3 Can't wait!

gojira4life-Ok, ya'll asked if I could describe the size of Ultimew. Well, the answer is she's a LITTLE bit smaller than Mewtwo. Just about the same only a head shorter. But if you all need a better description, you can always go on my Deviantart page. I have a pic just for them there. :D So just go to my homepage HERE and there will be a link there to take you right to my gallery! Gatta look for it though.

* * *

Mewtwo held a dark sphere in his palm and shot out towards the target. The thing dinged out loud with another coming out in its place. In less than a second, that too was destroyed.

The training grounds were open for anyone to use them. Whether it be day or night. There was target practice, platforms that continually move downward to test your jumping ability, and hologram projectiles; fighters that feel like real Smashers.

Mewtwo blasted another target with practiced ease. Sweat traveled down his brow as his strength was at its wit's end. This is where he felt he belonged. Free to fight whoever he chooses. With no one to neither control him nor stop him. This is also where he never felt judged for his mutant form. A place to remind him that for once, he was an equal.

"PK Thunder!"

Mewtwo glanced over his shoulder finding three more fighters in the training room. Ness along with Roy and the Ice Climbers were in there. It seems the climbers were trying to train to see if they could fight the holograms alone without each other. Roy seemed to be doing the same training, and flew back from a hologram with a girlish scream. Ness however was doing the platforms and trying to keep above the fast moving flat areas.

The boy suddenly yelped when a platform rammed onto his head and sent him tumbling to the ground. Mewtwo held back a sigh as the boy dizzily stood up, rubbing his head. "Ness." he called out to him.

The boy turned on a dime to face the Pokemon, eyes spinning still. "Concentrate on the next platform. Keep yourself to openings so that nothing brings you down." he wisely said. "And when you use those thunder blasts, hit yourself _precisely _so that you will shoot onto a platform."

"R-Right Mewtwo." Ness said shaking his head. He ran back to the training area and started all over again. Mewtwo grinned some and went back to shooting darts.

"Here is the training room." came a thick Italian voice. Mewtwo visibly winced as he heard a soft, "Wow!" from the doorway. Wasn't there ANYWHERE where she wouldn't follow him?! "Here, you can-a practice your aim, your jumping, and even your attacks."

"This room looks very lovely." Ultimew commented. Her eyes landed on Mewtwo, who was once again glaring at her. She didn't seem to notice his bad vibes and came forward. "Hi Mewtwo! What are you doing?" she asked looking at the red and white targets moving.

Mewtwo felt his left eye twitched slightly. But glancing to see Mario, looking at them just as curious and surprised, made him bite down a retort. "Practicing." he answered. A part of him wished she would finally leave him alone. Another wished she would stay so he could show her just how a REAL psychic works. Three targets came out at once and Mewtwo through a ball. The dark sphere not only hit one target, but zoomed around so that it hit another before disappearing. He grinned hearing the Ice Climbers clap impressively.

Ultimew blinked a bit and turned to Mewtwo. "That was wonderful!" she said smiling. Mewtwo placed his hands on his hips, trying not to look _too _smug. "You finally learned to control the sphere!" At this he almost lost his balance.

"What?!" he barked. "What do you mean finally?" he asked, tone dripping with venom.

"Well, not to say anything…but those were the first attacks I learned when I evolved." Ultimew said. "Easy stuff really."

Mewtwo's eye twitched again and he rubbed it furiously. "Then…what should be the next step?" he said trying to hold in his boiling fury.

"This!" Mew shot a sphere in a second, twice as big as Mewtwo's, and sent it hitting three target and through the wall! Everyone stood around stunned. If there was an open window, wind would have been blowing in.

"Um…oops!" Ultimew squeaked out blushing. "I'm sorry!"

Mario shook his head and then rubbed his neck still slightly surprised. "No…it's alright-a. We get a lot of damages in here."

"Ok." Mew mumbled shyly.

"Wow! That was SO cool!" Ness cried out running to Mew's side. "Can you teach me to do that?!" he said excitingly.

"Well…I don't know. Maybe once I help Mewtwo with his powers…"

Mewtwo whipped his head to her, drowning in his disbelief! She came in her on purpose to show up to him, humiliate in front of his unofficial pupil, and THEN accused he needed training from HER?!

Mewtwo clenched his hands in unrelenting fury and flew out in a storm, almost knocking into the Plummer.

"Mewtwo?" the mustached man asked.

"Was is something I said?" Ness asked worried.

* * *

Mewtwo floated strait outside hoping to clear his head. The first thing he saw was the gardens of the mansion going for as far as the eye could see with several smasher's running about on them. Captain Flacon was among them, playing tag with the Pokemon and young Link. The boy stopped seeing the legendary Pokemon and waved to him happily. Mewtwo felt his spirits lift a bit at the greeting and nodded politely back.

He went over to where a small shack stood erected under a large oak tree. It had a couple of tables outside, perfect for tea or to watch some TV that sat on the window sill. He went near the entryway and leaned against the wall staring at the passing clouds overhead. Sitting in front of the TV was Luigi, Kirby and Bowser, engrossed with whatever was on. Coming out to join him was Samus with her suit off for once. She rarely takes it off, but those few times she does was when she wants a quiet afternoon like today's to relax.

"Did you see the news?" she asked straight to the point. Mewtwo glanced over to her curiously before she jerked a thumb to the TV where Bowser was laughing his head off at something.

For a second he felt like he didn't even WANT to know what was on it. So far his day hadn't been the best and more bad news isn't what he needed. Still, the nagging feeling of whatever was spoken of his battle wouldn't leave him. So he floated over to the tables, only to feel every muscle in his body tighten at the sight of what he saw.

A scene from the battle he had earlier with Marth was broadcasted over the news, as was every match there ever was in the Smasher Mansion once a day. So far they just showed him being blasted out of the arena and then exploding himself with his dark sphere, making the audience laugh. Then they showed it again in slow motion and he had to stare horrified at Ultimew's peaceful face crashing into his body, and his ridiculous faces as he was sent into the clouds and then clumsily blasted himself in mid-air, flying back towards the earth with a bang.

Had he crashed? He was probably unconscious at this point.

By this time, everyone was around the TV laughing hysterically, save for Samus who merely chuckled with good humor. Captain Flacon placed his arm around the pokemon's shoulders, wiping a tear.

"Aw man Mewtwo, I never knew you could make so many funny faces!" he chuckled. No later had the words slipped from his mouth did the racer suddenly get slammed to the wall by a table with such force that he crashed right through the cement and left a gaping hole formed out of his body. Everyone stared jaw dropped as Mewtwo stormed back into the mansion, the memory of everyone laughing at his face with no sign of fear engraved in his head.

* * *

It was finally nightfall, and the long day ended with many whispers behind the purple eyed Pokemon's back. Being the sophisticated creature that he was, he gradually ignored them all. Though there were some comments that made him turn to glare at a few, sending them running in a second.

It wasn't the fact that he lost a battle with a humiliated blow (well, that was a bit of the reason). On regular bases he would have brushed it off like nothing, never caring what others thought of him. But it was the fact that lately, everyone began to show no signs of fear around him. Perhaps it was the fact he lost and never came back for a second round that made everyone lose their respect for him. Or the fact he seemed to give up. Or the fact he lost in such a way, a way that would surely be remembered in Smasher history, that made him a laughing stock of the campus.

Good reasons. But none he paid attention to. No, his soul target for his anger was a certain Pokemon that showed up at the last minute and caused him nothing but trouble from the very beginning!

Ever since he could remember he held fear in his position as a Smasher, or at least enough to never let anyone dare speak illy of him. No one dared to cross him because of his powers. He was, as he thinks they see him, a cold hearted monster that could easily attack if provoked carefully. That was enough to get Mewtwo some type of respect and that was enough for him.

But then little miss sunshine appeared out of the blue; showing her stronger powers, cheerful personality, and then went off humiliating him in front of millions. Now it would seem the "big bad Mewtwo" was a joke now. Stepped up by his own kind and thrown off stage for the solo act. His so called "strength" is no special than another's. He could just hear the world now screaming, "So let's jab and laugh at him until we see him break!"

The world was now laughing at him. Trying to make him sound weak. And it was that annoying little cretin's fault!

Mewtwo was heading towards his room to meditate a little earlier than usual that night to think over some things…when he heard HER voice.

"Mewtwo?"

Even though it was soft, harmless, pure like silk white satin, it made him cringe and feel sick to his stomach. His eye twitched at the feigned kindness emanating from her body, not trusting her for a second and knowing for a fact she was messing with him as always; playing with his head! He hated her face, her voice and everything else about her, but he turned around on a dime to glare furiously at her. Both levitated from the ground in the hallway with neither speaking for a minute.

"Are you…unhappy with my visit?" she asked. The deep furrow of his brow was all the answer she needed and she looked away slightly, surprisingly content. "I guess I should have known better than to ask."

"You should have." Mewtwo said darkly.

Mew blinked at his rash forwardness. "I thought...we could make amends? For both the past and recent events?" she said hopefully. Mewtwo remained unmoving, his golare still in place. Suddenly she felt quite nervous under his hard gaze, feeling his anger pulse in the air. "I only wanted to come by. Really! I didn't mean to harm you! If it's about your battle, then I'm terribly sorry about-"

"It's not that. It's you." Mewtwo interrupted.

Again Mew blinked, looking as though he slapped her! Somehow then a shadow of a smirk came to Mewtwo's face, feeling some little achievement in his lousy day. Mew noticed this and felt her heart pound.

"Well…" Ultimew said the wind knocked out of her voice. She turned to face him, no smile on her face this time. Not a frown neither. "Then I believe we come to an agreement that we will not stand each other from now on?"

"You read my mind." Mewtwo said. He leaned his head close to hers, eyes cold and unforgiving. "Except I already started when you arrived." And he teleported away. Ultimew was left standing (floating) in the corridor alone. Unseen to all, her hand was clenching tightly into a fist.

"Hello?"

Ultimew whirled around to see a smasher she had not met yet. "Oh! It's you! I thought you were Mewtwo for a second there. Your name is Ultimew…wasn't it?" the swordsman asked extending a friendly hand.

"Oh! Yes!" Ultimew said taking his hand. "It's very nice to meet you mr…"

The swordsman paused and studied her face, his face taking a firm expression. "Your upset." he stated. It wasn't a question, it was a fact.

Mew started, blinking in surprise. Was her façade seen through? "How-"

"I have a talent of reading people." he said with a reassuring smile. "Even Pokemon like yourself can't hide something that strong from me."

"How…inspective of you." Mew said. "But I must say your mistaken." she added.

The swordsman didn't say anything for a moment, staring into the creature's deep blue eyes. He finally shook his head, placing his hands on his hips. "Man…your good. But I can still see your upset over something. You must have practiced hiding your true emotions well Miss Mew."

Ultimew didn't reply and stared at the man with a small pout and a raised brow. "I don't know what you're talking about." She paused. "I still haven't caught your name."

"Everyone calls me Link around here." the blonde hero said grinning. His expression turned slightly more serious. "But remember this Miss Mew. You are free to talk to anyone in this mansion if anything should bother you. Understand?"

So much truth shined in the dark blue eyes of the male that for a moment Mew felt at ease and nodded. Her senses indicated more people approaching them and she put on a smile feeling several familiar aura's. Her thoughts were correct when a small body came bounding down the hall happily crying out to her.

"Pika! Pi!"

"Pikachu!" Ultimew squealed and rushed over to scoop up the Pokemon in her arms. "I missed you SO much!" The mouse Pokemon continued to give her licking kisses on her cheek and cried out happily in her embrace.

"Satoshi is fine back home. Last I checked he was training your other friends so that they would catch up to you!" Ultimew said. "He is awaiting your return as soon as the tournament ends. Don't you worry."

Pikachu nodded and snuggled into the psychic's arms. Soon Zelda and Peach came and smiled down at the two happy duo. "Pikachu would like to sleepover in our room tonight since she heard you visited."

Mew smiled at the princesses and held the Pokemon in her arms, like na over sized doll. Pikachu faced them with a smile, giggling slightly. She pushed her snout to the back of Pikachu's head and stared at the girls. The sight brought out a laugh or two and Zelda finally noticed Link standing a little ways away from them. "Oh! Good evening Link!"

The swordsmen seemed to have been staring at the blond female and blushed seeing her blue eyes set on him. He waved at her as casually as he could, tongue tied unfortunately. Mew noticed and smirked at the Hero's bashfulness towards his princess. She is sure to remember this if he should ever bring up their conversation again for a distraction.

And a teasing tool. _Her_ speciality.

"We must be going!" Peach reminded Zelda. "We do have a battle early in the morning."

Ultimew stepped up to the blond. "Please, what are these…battles everyone keeps talking about? I passed out in the one I was thrown in. Are they…strategy? Or more…violent?" she asked her eyes uncertain on the last part.

Peach knew better than to tell the sweet natured creature this seeing her expression darken so. "We'll talk about this in the morning dear. Right now, we all had a long day and need a good night's sleep!" she said patting her winged shoulder. "You can sleep in our room tonight if you want to."

Ultimew looked concerned for a second and Pikachu cooed quietly, worried for her. She then smiled brightly and held Pikachu up to her face. "That would be absolutely lovely! Thank you so much!"

Peach smiled at the excited Pokemon and led her down the hall. Zelda turned to Link with a smile and waved. "I must be off as well too. Good night Link."

The green hero waved shakily after the princess, feeling himself drop to the floor when they were out of sight while running his hands over his blond locks. Maybe one day he will get the courage to say the right words to his princess.

Ultimew was led into the girl's room, which was fairly large room for just two females. But considering both were princesses, they got a larger room by demand. Well, by Peach's demand at least. Zelda could care less but never complained about the large room.

Pikachu hopped out of Ultimew's grasp and ran to the large plush bed of Peach's, immediately snuggling up on the comforters after a long day of fighting.

"Alright then! Let's get ready to sleep shall we?" Peach said clapping her hands.

* * *

Night came and all throughout the Smasher mansion the smashers were fast asleep in their rooms. Everyone of them was lost in a dream…except one who floated to the balcony, hands glowing a soft color.

The figure guided the stubby fingered hands over their back, where a deep scar was being covered up. Pained blue eyed looked over her side and sighed. "Every night…" she sighed gently and looked to the moon.

* * *

LOOOOOOOOOONG chapter huh?

Ok, I know Mewtwo may seem paranoid here, but try and see it through his shoes. This dude is very self cautious about everything around him. He feels like everyone's after him and no one's going to help him. Before he was fine because he felt belonged in the Smasher's Mansion. But now with Mew here, he feels old memories and emotions stir up. He can't help but see the past in her. That's just how he see's it.

Ok, another thing is Mew. She too seems to be hiding something. But what could it be? Find out soon! :D Thank you everyone for reading this thus far!


	5. Witness the Fight

Hey ya'll! The first chapter for the summer at last! :D Weird as it sounds, I get pretty busy during this time. SO much free time and don't know what to do with it. XD Anyway, I hope your all ready for another chapter!

Ri2- You asked why Mew was so sad. Well, in the chapter Mew got upset because she just learned that Mewtwo really, REALLY doesn't like her being there. Maybe she knew already, or maybe she was in denial. Either way it was a shock to hear him say it. And so boldly too.

Gojira4life- Well, to start off, thank you so much for visiting my gallery! :D It means alot to me. And second her secret is one saved for much later! :D Hope you can wait that long! And finally, about Pikachu being gone from the series, I have no idea. She's just there. ; Maybe its those "in-between" things in the shows they get sometimes.

Anyway, read and enjoy everyone!

* * *

The next morning everyone was required to be at the stadium where the princesses were fighting valiantly against each other. Ultimew took her seats next to Ness and Pikachu, watching with fretful eyes. This was her first real fight. To say the least she was shocked. She never really understood that when they fight they literally beat the living snot out of each other! It was horrifying to watch, especially since there is hardly a referee to hold anyone back.

"I don't understand…why are they fighting?" Ultimew asked curiously trying to mask her worry for her new friends down below.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Ness asked.

"Yeah, fighting always happened here!" Captain Falcon added with a grin and went back to cheering for Samus down below. Ultimew blinked in horrification and turned back to the stage with a lost, almost trance like horror to her expression. She watched Peach and Zelda fight brutally without holding back any ties of their friendship. Something inside her heart stirred slightly at the sight of two people that are nearly alike, fight like they were mortal enemies.

Just like that fateful night on the island.

Mewtwo, who sat a few seats away, glanced in her direction from the corner of his eye. He never smirked as he saw her face grow concerned at the passing minutes. He could never be so cold.

"I will teach her however…that there is more to this than meets the eye." he thought.

It wasn't a promise, it was a threat.

* * *

Ultimew finally had the chance to meet up with the princesses as soon as the battle was over and teleported to their side as soon as possible. They were actually just barely leaving the stage when the legendary popped right in front of them, throwing questions at their faces.

"Are you alright? Should we go to a hospital? Why didn't anyone tell me about these fighting's? Do you need a bandage? Must I fight like that too? Why can't there be more safety rules? How can you fight like that? How could you do that to each other?! What-"

Peach and Zelda quickly placed their bruised hands over the creature's snout to hush her. Both had apologetic eyes shining at the pokemon, but also held understanding for her confusion.

"Ultimew…it's perfectly alright." Peach said patting the concerned Pokemon on the head. Zelda nodded and rubbed her arm comfortingly. "It's all part of the tournament."

"But…what is the purpose in all this?" Ultimew asked genuinely scared and confused.

Both princesses exchanged soft expressions and sighed. "There is no purpose really. We just…fight." Zelda shrugged.

Ultimew felt tears burning in the back of her throat and behind her eyes. "But…" she whispered. Memories of her past, where Pokemon forced to right ruthlessly with no remorse, no pity, and no feeling; fighting just for the sake of fighting. "That's awful."

"It's not as bad as it seems dear." Peach said. "This tournament is also meant to bring all those from different worlds together. To unify and learn better of the universe around us."

"But just to fight?!" Ultimew exclaimed, her voice traveling far and wide. Those near by stopped to stare, rather stunned. "I just…I don't understand any of this." Ultimew whispered her voice getting weaker and weaker.

Zelda and Peach were at a lost for words. Zelda looked ready to say something however, until two vile villains came strolling around the corner. Bowser and Ganondorf. The two stopped immediately seeing the three females standing there, Ultimew looking distraught.

For a moment everyone expected a snide remark, a comment to make things worst. To their surprise, the Koopa King looked rather uncomfortable and shifted on his feet while the evil wizard at his sight stayed passive. Bowser was the first to speak, gesturing to Ultimew and looking at Peach. "She alright?"

Peach smiled at the Koopa King kindly and nodded. "Yes. Yes, she is. Thank you."

"Ok then." Bowser said taking the first chance he got and walked out with Gannondorf at his side. The princesses looked back to Ultimew who was no longer there. They glanced around the room but found no sign of the pink legendary anywhere.

"Where could she have gone?"

* * *

Ultimew sighed as she sat on the small bench overlooking a deserted stadium. Out of all the stadiums she felt more at peace in the Pokemon grounds. It reminded her of her home so much that she sometimes forgets she was not on her planet anymore. Almost, but not entirely.

Taking a glance around, Mew teleported off the bench and on the stage. Her thought went deep as she lifted her body into mediating position she had seen Mewtwo in once. She really did need to think and this was the best way she could think of that would help calm her mind.

'Perhaps it was a mistake to come here.' she thought. After all, se has only caused trouble to the one person she yearned to see. His stubborn attitude hadn't changed, that's for sure, but he seems more…tense. Like these battles he's having are making him fall deeper into a hole he cannot get himself out of. Loosing sight of the real Mewtwo.

Mew only wanted to help him. That was all. Even as she first met him, she knew he was lost, confused, and angered for what he has been through. She remembered, In an odd turn of events back then, she had accidentally found out about his "birth". Following that silly looking cat proved to be more useful than she thought.

Still, to think scientists would go so far as to create something so destructive as to make a creature such as he. Even in the way they spoke of him, she knew those scientists cared nothing for him and viewed him as another experiment. One with no soul or feelings. Now they had paid the price with their lives.

In some ways, she pitied with Mewtwo. The poor thing had no one there to teach him and lead him away from the wrong decisions. She only wished she had awakened earlier to be of some help. But she guessed back when she was young and naïve to the world, she wouldn't have made much of a difference.

Mew sighed. Just like now (which only made it worst).

Looking back now she knew she had made some mistakes. From that point on, Mewtwo wouldn't listen to reason. **Her** fault, that all the fighting broke out. Thinking some playful fun would loosen up his anger, or maybe awaken the innocence within him. But then she then turned to fighting back instead of reasoning with him. back then, she lost sight and hoped proving him wrong was the true answer to stop him. No, it had to take the life of a brave boy to make him realize his mistakes. An innocent to make everything stop.

Mew sees the truth now. She sees Mewtwo falling for that same trap of corruption and destruction. It's all unintentional of course, but its the same effects on the mutated Pokemon's mind. She knows him better than anyone else how this disrupts his emotions. In this tournament, he feels pressured to hide his feelings in fear any little sign would show weakness and in turn fights harder to prove both himself and this world that he is strong. But all this fighting is giving him bad examples of life! He is starting to forget that fighting isn't the way to live. Any more of this and there will be no hope foe him to recover from his past.

If things should go back to their world like this then he will surely perish in his own doings.

A tired groan escaped Ultimew's lips as she buried her face in her paws. She only prayed she could do some RIGHT decisions now for his sake, as well as her own. She will not allow another to fall for their mistakes. Never again.

This time, she will do the right things in making him find his heart.

Ultimew jumped in surprise feeling something drop on her head. She quickly leaped on her feet with her fists high on the alert looking everywhere wildly. To her surprise she saw nothing but a flower wand at her pawed feet. Ultimew spared a laugh, remembering during battle these things would fall from nowhere to provide more action in battle.

She hasn't seen this one yet and kicked it slightly wary. Seeing as it wouldn't bite her, she took up the wand and played it in her paws. She took a glance around, finding no audience to watch her silly antiques.

She swung the wand around her body using her powers only, keeping them at her side as she moved the flower weapon with grace. She then pretended to have an opponent and swung at him, smirking at the delightful sounds he would make if he were real. Suddenly she felt a presence right behind her and she quickly moved the wand behind her, hitting the figure and hearing a soft, "Ow!"

The blood drained from her face as she whirled around to face none other than Zelda, a flower portaging from the top of her head. Ultimew gave a squeak of surprise and dropped the flower wand, staring at it like it was a monster. She then looked back to the princess with a frightful expression. "I'm sorry!"

"It's quite alright Ultimew." Zelda said softly. "I shouldn't have come on you so directly."

But Ultimew glanced at her hands, staring at them disbelieving. "I used a weapon. And…it wasn't even an official match!"

Zelda gave the Pokemon a gently frown and grabbed the Pokemon by the paw. "Its alright. You don't have to worry. Look!" she said pointing to her head. As soon as she did the flower then popped off her scalp and disappeared into nothing. "These things fall off as soon as you wave them around."

"I still hurt you." Ultimew said softly, nearing tears. "I can't believe I did that…"

"There now, don't weep." Zelda cooed hugging the creature to her. "Come, I tire and wish to eat before I pass out." she joked and guided the sulking Pokemon off the stadium.

* * *

Whoo boy! Now we take a glance into Mew's mind here! :D A little hint as to why she's there. 3 That's all you get, sorry. Now, before I forget, I must say. She isn't the "wise and powerful" Mew everyone pictures her to be. She's just a slightly acknowledged Mew who doesn't have a clue what to do to help out. Mewtwo. ; She does care, that's for sure! She cares ALOT for Mewtwo, and is trying to figure out how to help him. So far...well, YOU tell ME if she's succeeding.

Another thing is, she's innocent too. So she loves to play around Mewtwo and mess with him. That what she likes to do. But now she's slowly realizing that maybe too much won't do any good. ; Hopefully anyway. She's just a confused jumbled mess at the moment. Don't blame her if she gets a little emotional from this point on. Ok enjoy!


	6. Excuse My French

Whee, another chapter! Mewtwo and Mew's drama is just starting folks! And here is where it gets ugly!

gojira4life- Right now, I only showed BOWSER showing some kindness. He CAN be nice when he wants to. Gannondorf on the other hand...well who knows!

Comment and enjoy people! I can't answer your questions or get some ideas if you don't share them! Enjoy!

* * *

When they arrived they weren't surprised to see Yoshi devouring food as always with Mario sitting there calmly and his brother nibbling on some candy. Across the way were some other Smashers, all engrossed in a game show on TV.

"B!" Roy cried out.

"Idiot! It's C obviously!" Marth countered smugly with a roll to his blue eyes.

"It's B!" Roy snapped angrily. Soon the two swordsmen were engrossed in a verbal fight while Link strained to hear the answer. "It's A you boobs." he said bored of their behavior, relaxing next to Kirby who was fast asleep.

Zelda giggled. "Those three are like brothers. They're always arguing with each other and yet they're hardly apart." she said in a hushed voice. Mew smiled as the trio of swordsmen went back at it; Marth saying snide comments to flare up Roy's anger and leaving Link to be the peacemaker. The princess led Ulitmew into the dining room where they saw Mewtwo in another meditating position, Pichu set on his head as always. This time Jigglying puff was balanced on his tail, also asleep. Ultimew smiled.

"Does he usually let them do that?" she whispered to Zelda. The princess looked over to the Pokemon and nodded with a smile.

"Yes, he's very gentle around the young ones and Pokemon." she answered.

"I'm not entirely surprised." Ultimew said glancing over to Mewtwo who was visibly tensing with her in the room. "But with the children? That's hard to believe." she said rather spitefully.

"And I'm surprised you made it past your child years myself." Mewtwo said calmly without looking up. Ultimew only looked away, her expression tight and firm as she took a seat across from Zelda. Both Pokemon were now very tense, their physic waves affecting everyone around them.

'I am not going to let him bother me...I am not going to let him bother me...' she chanted in her head. She gripped her paws into fists. 'But there's no way I'm going to be nice either.'

"Um…is there something the matter with you two?" Roy asked casually and curiously.

"Nothing's the matter." Ultimew spoke. "Except that I'm not speaking with him ever again."

"I'm not speaking at all."

"You just did dummy."

"So did you goon."

"Well you were dumb enough to say something when you said you weren't suppose to." She couldn't stop. Something within her was breaking at his harsh words; her cheery personality crumbling away and her usual playful heart melting at the sight of his cold eyes. His attitude was like a drug and it was wearing away her patience.

"And your going against your word by saying you wouldn't speak to me when you are. That a double lie in itself. Such a shame for one who can't stand me and yet continues to make herself a bother." Mewtwo said.

"Oh that does-go drown yourself Mewtwo!" Ultimew suddenly snapped. Angry waves vibratd from her form and everyone around felt the force, pounding on their skins.

"Oh you would like that wouldn't you?!" Mewtwo snapped right back. His posture was lost and he flew away, dropping Pichu and Jigglypuf carelessly. They both gave a cry and stared around them sleepily, confused with the shouting and strange vibrations.

"Yes I would actually!" Ultimew shouted floating face to face with the legendary. "I would like nothing better than that right now!" Mew couldn't stop, even though she tried to. She couldn't stop her mouth no more than the tears forming in her eyes. Her mind was lost to her emotions; out of control and mad. It was Mewtwo's effect on her, as she was on him. Why must they be like this?!

"Then you admit it!"

"Admit what?"

"That you would want me gone and out of the picture so you could take my place!" Mewtwo blurted out before he could stop himself.

"MEWTWO!" Mario yelled from across the room shocked and appalled. He expected better from a distinguished Pokemon such as the purple eyed legendary.

"She does!" Mewtwo cried out thrusting his paws at her in an accusing manner and looking around the room. He turned back to glare into her blue crystal eyes with hatred burning in his soul. "Admit it Mew! Ever since we met you wanted to prove yourself better than me! You came and made me feel like everything I do or did was worthless compared to you!" he hissed holding a pointed paw away from her face, which she set it into a surprised stare. "You would make me feel inferior! You would remind me of what I am, what I'll always be! A CLONE! A FAKE! A GODAME COPY OF THE ORIGINAL!" he shouted at last with a mighty roar. Mew watched as his face grew desperate for something she did not know until she saw yellow running up behind him and Mewtwo felt his whole body fill with agonizing shocks. He gave a cry of pain before he whipped around to face none other that Pikachu, growling at the legendary.

"Pikachu…" Mewtwo said in a growl and surprised hiss.

Pikachu then started to shout at him in her language, yelling in such an angry tone that it made the other Pokemon behind her wince at some words. No one but the Pokemon knew of course and would have gasped at what she said in her time of fury.

"You say I'm being unfair? That I'm delusional and should be ashamed of myself?" Mewtwo growled.

Pikachu then went into more shouting, as though to say, "I'm not through yet!"

"I'm WHAT?! No I am not! I will NEVER be jealous of HER!" Mewtwo roared ferociously.

Pikachu then stepped in front of Ultimew, her brown eyes set into a fierce glare on the Pokemon she once respected and looked up to. Ironic too as he also tried to control her once.

"Why shouldn't I blame her?! You have nothing to do with this!" he shouted at the yellow creature. Sparks flamed in the mouse's cheeks, growling out more words to the legendary. At these unheard words, Mewtwo looked as though he was slapped. He narrowed his eyes in betrayal.

"If I should strike her…you'll be what I'll hit first you say?" Mewtwo hissed. His only response was more sparks coming from the yellow Pokemon's cheeks, hitting some light bulbs and making them spark and flicker.

Feeling the pressure of everyone's eyes on him, Mewtwo charged up his palm. Something within him drove him to do it somehow. An old...betrayed feeling in his heart. "So be it." Mewtwo growled and held a hand up to the small thing, a dark sphere forming in his palm. Everyone in the room gasped while some screamed and ducked for cover.

"Stop! Mewtwo no!" Ultimew screamed and grabbed Mewtwo's arm before it shot its power sphere, letting it fly over the head of the electric Pokemon and hitting the wall, destroying it with a loud explosion. The Smashers gawked at the hole. That was definitely not the same blast as in battle! "What is wrong with you?! Haven't you learned anything from your past mistakes?" Ultimew cried out staring into Mewtwo's heated orbs. They glared back with no pity or any sign of remorse. Ultimew bit her lip, feeling those tears prickle the corners of her eyes. "You haven't changed at all! Don't you remember he stopped you and me from killing everyone? Each other?" she asked hoarsely, feeling her heart break as Mewtwo's expression stayed just as firm as always. "He stopped you from losing yourself! He stopped the madness! He stopped you from destroying the world!"

Everyone in the whole room fell silent as the grave. Any movement could have been heard as they all stared at the couple. Mew choked back a sob and dipped her head away from Mewtwo's stone gaze. "He stopped you…" she whispered softly. Mewtwo's eyes narrowed down at her, thinking how pitiful she looked before him. He didn't even care for anyone else in the room.

"Like I said before. You ruined everything." he hissed, and then teleported out of her arms. The pink Pokemon was left there in her tears, trying her best not to cry but failing miserably. She dared not look up at anyone and teleported away from the room.

Mario looked ready to go after wherever the Pokemon might have gone before Zelda held a hand out before him, shaking her head. The message was clear and Mario steps back, letting the princess swing her arms around her body and teleport away as well.

Link gave a sigh and shook his head while his fellow swordsmen looked dumbfounded to each other. "And to think we thought WE fight a lot."

* * *

Ultimew's shoulders shook as she sobbed uncontrollably into her arms. Where has she gone wrong? why couldn't she stop? She was only... Now he truly will no listen to reason. If things don't change…

Mew cried harder, curling up into a ball in the air as the wind blew all around the stone walls. She has never remembered feeling so distressed in her life. She never felt such anger, pain, or sorrow before; shocked to see it was truly as bad as the humans would say it would be. Her heart felt wrenched with a knife and only dove deeper and twisted harder as she thought of Mewtwo's harsh words.

Ultimew snapped her head up, feeling someone behind her and whirled around to see Zelda standing there. The winds blew her blond hair back with the bottom of her dress flowing behind elegantly, showing she truly was a beautiful princess.

"Are you enjoying the view?" she asked casually. Mew turned away and blinked away some tears at the setting sun. "It always seem to set. It's seems melancholy to see it within these fake castle walls, but very lovely at the same time. Don't you agree?"

Ultimew didn't answer and tightened her body into a ball. Zelda gave a sigh and walked to her side, sitting on the very edge and bringing a leg up to rest her knee on. Mew noticed that even with no witnesses, the princess remained dignified in the simplest movements and gestures.

"You're mad at him?" Zelda asked politely.

Ultimew snorted. "Is the red Plummer Italian?" she snapped. She bit her tongue and turned to the woman, ready to apologize, seeing she was always looking at her with gentle and sympathetic blue eyes.

"I understand you're angry." Zelda said. "Did you notice he's angry too?"

Ultimew resisted to point out the obvious and simply nodded. "Yes, but I have no idea why."

"Does it matter?"

Mew whirled around to the princess shocked. "Yes! It does! He's being mean, and unfair and…and…Oh! I can't stand him!" Mew yelled spinning frustratingly in the air. "Why can't he just…be happy? And live with it?! I mean, I come here doing my best to wake him from his nightmare, or at least make him relax a little, but all he's done is...is...argh!"

"It takes time." Zelda answered. Mew looked to the blonde confused. "Sometimes with those who never felt happiness, it will take time for them to really feel it. And if he never truly knew what it was, than he cannot grasp how it's supposed to be handled. He only knows anger and loneliness, and that takes time to overcome. Coming here…sort of both strengthened it and weakened it." Zelda explained.

Ultimew floated to her side, staring at her questioningly. "What do you mean?"

"When Mewtwo arrived here…he was devoted of any emotion for the longest time. In fact, all he ever showed was power. So much that it scared half the crew." Zelda said staring off into the clouds. The winds blew through the castle halls, creating ominous echoing over the tall, stone pillars. "We all knew he was holding back as well. It was as though he was merely there just to put his mind off of other troubling things. He never showed any emotion of any kind, only sparing a laugh just to please the audience like he was told to. But that was it. He did what he was told to. Never thought of himself and only concentrated on his control."

Zelda turned to her hands a lost look in her eyes. "It was as though he had no purpose at all where as the rest of us fought for honor or the sake of our own pride while others merely wanted to make friends and have fun." she said. Then her eyes felt remorse and showed her pity for the creature, "As though he has given up." she whispered. The female pokemon bit her lip and knew where all this was coming from.

So he has already lost his way a long time ago. Now he was rendered this beast who probably is so deep in his own suffering, that he can't see the goodness around him. Or maybe he does, but he feels too much grief to know he deserves some of it. He was always one to take things too rash.

Ultimew bit her lip, feeling it tremble. "I never knew...was he like that for long?"

"No. He was never unapproachable. He was just scary at first." Zelda said with a smile. "It was the children, then Mario and Link who approached him first. They quickly found out he was not as dangerous as he seemed. Just a bit shy."

Ultimew had to choke back a laugh. 'Mewtwo? Shy? Now THAT'S funny!'

"Also, the more I got to know him, the more I understood him. You see Ultimew...I felt great sadness on his mind. I wasn't the only one who noticed this. During battle, an opponents fights to release his anger and stress. To fight out their enemies, their past lives, and their mistakes. Mewtwo never did any of this. He only fought and fought until he was exhausted. He never let out his anger or stress, nor does try to bring up his past in his actions." she said. She pulled a loose strnad of hair behind her ear. "Its like he's trying to forget it, or afraid to bring it up again. Either way, he's hiding his true emotions, trying to bury them in his heart."

Ultimew sat there staring at the princess, her tears flowing down her face now. Her mind screamed, "You idiot! Why couldn't you see this?!" She looked away to look at her new paws. Did her new body give her new emotions too? What ever happened to the carefree little bundle she used to be? She tightened her paws into fists and held them to her chest. "Its my fault then. He's trying to fix his problems and I'm interfering."

"Not exactly."

Mew turned her eyes to Zelda's gentle understanding ones. "I think this is good for him." she said with a grin. "Until you came along, he was suffering deeply, bottling up his soul. Maybe seeing someone from his past is upsetting him. I do feel his distance towards you, but it is not his fault I'm sure. He must have been betrayed and doesn't want to be again."

The pink Smasher blinked, unable to bring anything to say.

"Put it this way. You are seeing more emotions in him than the rest of us put together. Anger, sadness, regret, flustered."

"What can I say, he was always fun to tease." Mew commented with a smile. Zelda laughed, bringing a dainty hand to her mouth.

"And in time, he will thank you for all you are doing for him. Like you, he too needs to grow up." Zelda said.

"Grow up?" Ultimew said surprised.

"Why yes Mew." Zelda said smiling brightly. "You don't think Mewtwo's not the only one in need to go through some changes too?"

"Uh..." the pokemon said rubbing her neck and blushing a bit.

"You may be in a new body, but your not fully mature yet." Zelda said with a wink.

Ultimew grew silent, blinking several times before looking back towards the sunset. Her legendary body was a mystery to her still. She only had hers for a short while, so maybe...

"You know what? Your right." Ultimew said furrowing his brows. "I do need to grow up more." she said. Zelda smiled and then jumped when Ultimew floated up to the air. "Starting with his tournament! I'm going to join the fighting, and show just how much I'm NOT a little weakling I am! AND when I'm done with him, he'll be BEGGING me to make him listen!"

Before Zelda could protest, the pokemon teleported away from sight, leaving the princess in her castle. She brought a hand to rub her scalp, somewhat confused. "Huh...wonder if I meant for that to happen."

* * *

WHEE!! Ultimew is starting to get it! Thanks for wise ol Zelda, Mew is finally going to take matters into her own hands and MAKE that Mewtwo listen to her!


	7. Sent into the Battlefield

Hiya everybody! I have a new chapter for you! We left off Mew telling Zelda she's going to show Mewtwo just what she's made of! But exactly how is she going to do that? As for Mewtwo...what is going through that Pokemon's mind anyway?

But enough of that, let's do the funnest part of the game! Anwering fan-mail!

Ri2- Ultimew in a way does get it. But at the same time is conflicted with her emotions to see the truth. But then again, when it comes to Mewtwo, NO one knows the truth to him. But her guess is as good as the next one.

A heart of blades-I just want to give a shoutout to this person for giving me a sweet review! :3 I'm glad she/he took a chance with my story and liked it! I try to make my stories to seem as real as possible. I also like the comment "everyone's personality is being written". I like that. I really like to hear that. It means people are liking my style! Plus I like it when all the characters are part of the story. There's more than one Smasher in the game so it wouldn't be fair for some fans for their favorite characters to be included as well right?

Gojira4life-I can't promise anything that Mew will be alright in the end. You all just have to wait and see what comes up next. And after all that's been said and done, Mew had to get tough and dry her tears. She cried already, so no more! Now to be serious! That's her philosophy! And Zelda is the perfect mentor I think for Mew. Peach is the mother of the group while Zelda is the wise grandmother. get smacked by princesses Ow...ok. Onward to the chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

That night Mewtwo stayed away from his room. He knew going there would only mean facing an angry Pokemon or confused children. It's funny though. In the past he once threatened one of their lives and grew their trust after he turned a new leaf.

But back then he was terribly confused and weak in mind. Well, maybe not mind per say, but definitely in spirit. He never knew the values of a life. No one told him that. And no one showed him any value, until that boy…

Mewtwo shook off his stress as he levitated in the main hall. No one was there at this late hour and that suited him just fine. He needed to think.

Where had it all gone wrong? Mew's words, ignorant as he wants to think she is, was right. Like before. He hadn't changed at all when he thought he did. Was all this fighting bringing out a savage side he never knew he had? Or maybe it was always there, and he just noticed it?

Mewtwo gave an exhausted sigh and rubbed his forehead while floating down on a couch. His mind, powerful as it was, could sometimes be his downfall. The headaches he would get were terrible at best.

Must he let his emotions get the better of him AGAIN?! Hadn't he learned? And will it take another innocent life to get him straight?

"This is all HER fault." the Pokemon growled, eyes glowing underneath his closed lids. Unintentionally, a table levitated in the air and got crushed into powder! The sound of compressed, exploding wood startled the mutant and he stared at the pile of splinters in shock. He looked at his shaking hands, watching his balled fingers twitch with boiling blood racing in his veins.

"What is wrong with me?!" he yelled grabbing his head. Try as he might he couldn't squish his skull in and end his misery. His body strength just wasn't built that way.

He felt more alone than ever before. Things were going well for him, and that…that…wench came and ruined everything! Now he lost everything he thought he could consider a new path for him! His dignity; his self respect; his will to think correctly! EVERYTHING!

He has nothing now.

A presence behind him snuck up into the room, surprising the Pokemon to jump from his seat with a gasp! He whirled around to see the sleepy eyes of Young Link, rubbing his eye. In the dark, Mewtwo's eyes widened at the boy.

"Mewtwo?" Young Link yawned. Mewtwo stared at the boy, for a moment startled to see a ghost from his past. "Are you alright? You didn't come up to bed. I thought you…" the boy's trailed off into another uncontrolled yawn. It was clear he had stayed up, worried for the mutant.

Mewtwo snapped out his reverie and looked away, afraid his face might give away some of his thoughts. "No Youngling…" Mewtwo said the boy's nickname. "Nothing is wrong." he said calmly. A glass of water came floating into the blonds hands, where he took without question. "Go to sleep. I'll stay here for the night."

Youngling, as Mewtwo called him, blinked tiredly and nodded. "Yah…kay…" he whispered, head beginning to nod off to sleep right there. Youngling knew better than most that when Mewtwo felt the need to be by himself, it was for the best.

His body tipped forward, glass slipping from his fingers. Before he fell to the ground unconscious however, Mewtwo's psychic powers caught him gently and lifted him off his feet. The glass was too grabbed by invisible hands and all the spilt water was pulled back into the cup without touching the floor. Young Link snored quietly as he was carried off up the stairs.

Mewtwo sighed and rubbed his eyes. "He looked like that boy…" he murmured. He looked down at his hand once more, finding it not shaking anymore. "With the red hat…" he whispered, his expression blank.

* * *

That night, before bedtime, Mew was seen walking out of the Master Hand's office. Yoshi and Fox were the ones who saw this and immediately spread it around the mansion by the next day. When word reached Mewtwo's pointy horns from listening in from Luigi's and Fox's conversation, his eyes brightened and he smirked. "Finally that idiot understood-"

"Attention! A new battle shall begin in 5 minutes. Would all Smashers please come to the Battlefield." called the speakers throughout the mansion.

Mewtwo blinked in surprise and turned to the boys next to him. Ness and Young Link looked back to the Pokemon from their card game, slightly worried. Mewtwo shared them both a rare smile, his good mood returning to him. "Don't worry. I'm sure it's just those surprise fights. But they usually choose the more experiences fighters for those." he said.

Young Link smiled back and nodded; Ness humming in thought as they both jumped and ran out of their seats and went to the arena. Mewtwo continued on into the benchers all grins. No sign of the pink Pokemon anywhere; that brought more joy to his mood and grinned wider till it hurt. He turned to the Smasher next to him cheering.

"This shall be a wonderful day, should it not?" he said to Marth. The swordsmen became stunned at not only his smile, but the Pokemon's demeanor. It was…happy. And after witnessing yesterday's scene, he became cautious. Perhaps a trick or lost of sanity?

"Uh…yes. It will." Marth said uneasily. He turned to Roy next to him. "I think the apocalypse is about to happen very soon my friend." the blue haired warrior said turning pale. "Just so you know before we die…I hated you since the moment I got here."

"Huh?" Roy sputtered.

"Ladies and Gentlemen! Get ready for the fight of your lives!" the speakers blared out suddenly all around them. "We have a smashing battle waiting for you today! The dreaded Multiman Melee!"

The crowd cheered loudly as the stadium let up, revealing the floating platforms in space, held only by a single huge eye, non blinking at the audience. It was here that unfeeling digital drones, as some call them, would appear out of nowhere and fight their opponents until their last breathe. Thing was it always felt as though there was no end to them as they would came at you, sometimes coming in 5 at a time! It was the ultimate test for Smashers to prove their strength.

"I wonder who will be chosen." Link said smiling to Mario. He noticed the Italian plumber was not paying attention however, and looked nervously from the stadium…to Mewtwo right in front of him. "Is something the matter Mario?"

Mario bit his furry lip and shook his head. "I just-a have a bad feeling about this." he said folding his arms.

Mewtwo watched anxiously and waited for the match to start. Today felt like a new day for him! If he was to be chosen, he knew he would do his best and beat them to a digital pulp! He glanced over his shoulder and spotted Pikachu sitting a little ways up the benchers. Her brown eyes spotted his and she glared furiously at him, growling slightly while sparks came off her red cheeks. Peach noticed the Pokemon growling at the other and grabbed the furry mouse before she could do damage.

"Now, now. Calm down." Peach sighed hugging the upset creature close. She sent a scornful look towards Mewtwo and then glanced away.

Mewtwo felt his chest tighten, and he looked away with a pout. 'Sure, as soon as she's gone, everyone hates me again.' he thought. He shook his head. 'No. The main thing is she's GONE! That was…what I wanted.' he added hesitantly.

"And the honor of going against the digital drones shall go against our newest fighter…" the speakers shouted with excitement. A drum roll could be heard in the background while everyone watched the stadium eagerly. Mewtwo had to raise an eyebrow though. "Newest…" he muttered.

Falco then looked up and pointed to the skies. "Look!"

A pink light descended from the heavens, like a fairy out of the darkness, and flew to the glowing arena with a graceful loop in the air. "Ultimew!" the speakers yelled.

"WHAT?!" Mewtwo shouted jumping to his feet. Marth and Roy jumped as well seeing the Pokemon's eyes flare up angrily and his powers radiating more fury than ever before! "What is that moron still doing here?!"

"She asked to join the fight." Mario sighed. It seemed he knew Mewtwo would react this way and rubbed his head.

"WHY?!" Mewtwo shouted whirling around to the short hero. Mario met his glare dead on, showing no sign of fear.

"Because she said she wanted to prove to everyone she could fight, that's why." he said with a stone cold stare. "She also wanted to test her own abilities she told me. Though it would be a good excuse to show what she can really do."

"Excuse?!" Mewtwo yelled beyond the ranges of rage.

"Mewtwo, could you sit down please?" Link said calmly with an uneasy smile. "We would like to see the battle now."

Mewtwo glared at the swordsman, who didn't even flinch under his glare. His radiating peaceful nature made the Pokemon growl, but calmed him down nonetheless and sat down. The gravity of his powers grew with his fury, and when he slammed his body down on the bench, the other side lifted off the ground a couple of feet, making the smashers on top yelp in surprise and land back on the ground with a crash!

"Hey!" Samus yelled, crawling over the head of the person she fell on accidentally. Helmet visor couldn't hide the irritated expression burning in her eyes. Mewtwo turned to glare at the female, but turned back to sulk back at the battle about to start. "I'm talking to you! Hot headed, stinking-"

"Uh…excuse me. Not that I mind you on top of me, but could you…"

Samus looked down to see Captain Falcon smiling sheepishly up at her. The female blushed madly and screamed, "YOU JERK!" and then smacked his head with the butt of her gun.

"OW!"

"Alright! Let the games begin!" the speakers went off. Ultimew on the stage could be seen taking center stage, her body starting to glow as the world behind her turned to black and then lit up with lights of the dark void of space. The eye became a ball of all the colors of the rainbow! It was somewhat ironic that something so disgusting could produce something so beautiful.

"Ready?" the speakers went off, and Mew readied her body. "GO!"

Ultimew turned above her where a drone appeared on the right platform. It turned its faceless head to her and waited for her to charge. When she made none, it jumped off the glowing plank and went at her. Just before it could however, Ultimew used confusion and spun around the opponent, and swung her tail at it, sending it flying off the arena! A loud explosion went off soon afterwards, setting the crowds on fire with cheers!

"Cool!" Ness cried out. "Go Ultimew!" he shouted.

Mewtwo's scowl deepened and he concentrated on the fight as best he could. His sharp sight caught sight of her face. It was expressing a small percentage of sadness after the drone she beaten.

'Typical.' he thought. 'Doesn't have the bones to even kill a simple hologram. Pathetic.'

Another drone appeared behind her and this time she flew at him. She spun around twice in the air and slammed the digital body away with her tail. Below two more emerged from space and with an air of no gravity holding them down, drifted up at her. She smirked slightly and reared her paw back, burning with psychic energy! She thrust her palm down on the ground with a cry, sending a shockwave powerful enough to send the two drones off like rockets!

"Whoa! That was so cool!" Young Link cried out. "Isn't it Mewtwo!"

The Pokemon eyed the blond boy with a cranky stare. Not wanting to mouth off the innocent boy, he merely grunted and returned to his glowering.

Another came at her and she looked directly into its soulless eyes, the insignia of the game itself tattooed all over its face, and then used disable. The drone stopped abruptly, the soles of its feet rooting to the ground and the rest of its body swaying in a daze. Mew smirked and punched the drone away.

Ultimew saw two more arrive and as they charged at her, she slid around them both and whacked them off stage. She failed to see a third come up behind her. Another as well. Mewtwo narrowed his eyes slightly, eyes aglow. 'What now missy?'

Ultimew suddenly slides back behind her, using ESP power grab and throws the drone over her head, out of the arena, bringing her other arm to shoot lighted spheres at the second.

As the crowds went wild, Mewtwo raised a single brow.

"Hey, I saw her last night in the training room." Nana, the pink female twin said to her brother.

"Really?" Popo said surprised.

"Yeah. It was really late too!" Nana said. "I wonder how long she was up."

"Well, if she did, then she's showing what she's been training for."

The battle went on just the same. Battle drone after another they came at her. Some giving her a good beating while others never had a chance. Ultimew showed no mercy, bringing out a ruthless side of her into the light no one knew she had! By the time she hit 76 drones, she had 223 of damage, and still held her own pretty good.

"Did you happen to remind her that those are holograms?" Mewtwo heard Link ask Mario. The Italian chuckled, bordering bitterness and good humor. The smile he held suggested he was amused.

"Only too clearly. Took me nearly an hour to convince her that those Digital Drones do not feel a thing and are merely holograms made from the main computer." Mario replied. "She was so concerned she wouldn't hurt anyone."

Mewtwo rolled his eyes and turned back to the battle. What was so special of what she was doing and she has done anyway? She should have left when she had a chance! This place is too dangerous to-Mewtwo blinked in surprise at the sight before him.

She was currently in the hold of an enemy while two more beat upon her. Her Damage points were increasing dramatically with every blow she took! The crowds crowed with disappointment. Mewtwo looked around a bit, seeing the Smashers looking worried and anxious among each other. Maybe now they would understand she was too weak to be in the games!

To his surprise, Samus stood up, screaming at the top of her voice, "Come on Ultimew! Ground them into dust!"

Everyone blinked at her, shocked. Captain Falcon at her side smirked some and stood up as well. "Ultimew! Ultimew!" he shouted.

Soon enough the rest of the Smashers began to chant, bringing the audience in song for the female Pokemon fighter, encouraging her! Mewtwo stayed where he was, silent and unmoving. Three more foes had appeared and joined the party to beat up the weak legendary. Her damage points were now in their late 200's!

'She won't last much longer!'

The pink Pokemon blinked, hearing the crowd chant her name over and over again! Shaking as best she could out of the grip of the drone, she fell to her feet where the six drones pounded on her without relief. With every punch and kick she took though, she thought back on her words.

"_He'll be begging me to listen!"_

Well she won't reach that goal like this! Plus everyone was watching her! HE was watching her! She can't give up yet! Not now!

Baring her teeth, she gathered up all her power and tightened her body into a little ball. Her body glowed like a small star, sucking the aura around into her mind like a black hole. Then snapping her eyes awake, she flung her body wide open, releasing a powerful wave everywhere! It was powerful enough to even be felt within the audience, going over their skins like new waves of gravity! The enemies never had a chance and were blown away in a second, heard exploding in the distance.

"Complete!" the speakers screamed.

"YEAH!" Ness and Young Link cried out at once, leaping into the air in victory. The rest of the smashers joined in the merriment as well; DK pounding on his broad furry chest and Luigi whooping happily next to him. Mewtwo looked around himself angrily.

Then he noticed something entering the bleachers. A Smahser just joining them at that very moment. Mewtwo hadn't even noticed he was never there until he spotted him walking down the various benches towards them with a wide smirk. He looked onward to the floating arena, his grin widening more. When he turned to take his seat, his eyes met Mewtwo's and froze. Mewtwo kept his stare for a second or two and then turned away. His mind pondered over this until the speakers came to life.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, there you have it! Ultimew has cleared the 100 Multi-Man Melee!" the speakers blared out excitingly over the roar of the crowds. Ultimew looked exhausted, but stood on her two feet and waved to the crowds. She looked too tired to even float on her own anymore. "This is truly a wonderful day folks as we have a new member to the Smash Brother's Melee!"

"Oh no…" Mewtwo groaned, face planting his forehead into his palm.

"Miss Ulti-" the speakers screeched suddenly, and all the lights around the stadium fizzed in and out of focus! The holograms in the air grew fuzzy and the arena's rainbow lights blinked madly while giving itself its own earthquake. Ultimew screamed as she tumbled to the ground unbalanced, falling hard on her stomach.

"**Warning! Warning!" **the speakers shouted, the voice no longer friendly, but low and menacing. **"Shut down imminent! Prepare to enter Lock Down!"**

"What?!" Mario cried out jumping to his feet. He turned to Peach. "Who authorized this?! That's only in emergencies!"

"I don't know! No one-"

"**New battle! Cruel Melee!"**

"Oh no!" Peach gasped.

* * *

Uh oh! Looks like things got from bad...to worst! What's going on?! Will Mew live to see another day? Will Mewtwo get over his stubborn streak? And who was the Smasher that came in late? Tune in next week for "Bringing out the worst in me"!


	8. Trapped in the Battlefield

Yay! ANother chapter up and running! Blame the game I swear! Everytime I play it, I came running back to the computer to edit the chapters! :D So yay! We have our new chapter! We left off Mew just winning the match, but what's this? Somethings afoot here? Whatever could it be I wonder. Anyway, Thank you for the few who comment this! I hope more people out there who like the story will review too. :3 Makes my day!

And Mew does have moves. :D You can't expect her to come into the story without showing a thing or two to the other Smashers do ya?

And off into the story!!

* * *

"Ultimew! Get out of there!" Princess Peach screamed.

Ultimew just barely heard her over the chaos around her. The stadium was not shaking anymore, but the crowds in the bleachers were going crazy and screaming in a panic! She pushed herself to her feet and ran away. But when she reached the edge of the stage, she was blocked off by some invisible force, knocking her back! She gasped and pounded on the unforeseen wall, flying up to feel any opening. She found no escape no matter which side she flew to.

"It's too late!" Mario grunted angrily. "The walls are already up! Link! Fox! We have to get to the control room now before the exits are sealed off!" Mario ordered his comrades. Short or not, he was still considered the leader of the Nintendo organization, and everyone knew he was wisest amongst them all.

"Right!" Link and Fox said and ran off with Mario at the speed of light. Behind them Mario's brother looked alarmed and chased after them, waving his arms wildly. "Wa-Wait! Mario!"

Peach jumped to her feet, ready to give chase after them, but stopped cold as she saw the exit the heroes just took get closed off by a large door! She ran to it and pounded her petite hands on it. "Mario! Mario!" she screamed.

Just then screams erupted from the audience! All the Smashers turned to see drones appearing all over the stadium. "What in the-what's going on?!" Samus screamed.

"Everyone! We must protect the civilians at all costs!" The fighters were surprised to see the firm commanding voice came from Peach! "Go and do what you can to keep those drones from hurting them!"

All the Smashers nodded at the princess and split up all around the bleachers. The drones thankfully weren't attacking anyone, but they were sure giving them a scare! Peach ran to Zelda, her expression showing clearly she was trying to stay strong. "Zelda, can you teleport over inside the stage?"

Zelda gave the princess a pained stare. "I'm sorry Peach. My teleportation isn't that strong. There's no way I can get all the over there AND get past those shields!" she said, her voice cracking. "I'm sorry." she said bowing her head.

"No, it's not your fault deary." Peach said placing a gentle hand on her shoulder. "Go help the others!"

Zelda wiped a stray tear from her eye and nodded, running off.

"Peach! What's going on?!" Falco shouted at the princess as they ran. He held a terrified child as it clung to his shirt crying. The kid seemed overwhelmed by the chaos and sobbed hysterically.

"It's the emergency shut down system! It puts up an invisible force shield all over the Smash tournament to protect the fighters and visitors" Peach yelled back, shoving a drone over the side. "But something's wrong! The Cruel Melee has been turned on too! The battle is still going!"

"But wait! If the force shield is up, then wouldn't that mean-"

"The battle won't end." Peach finished, turning her blue eyes back to the glowing platforms where Ultimew desperately tried to find a way out. "That force shield won't let anything in or out. There's no way this match can end unless we turn off that field! And since the battle was officially over there's no one monitoring the battle." She paused and glanced worriedly at the battlefield. "Anything goes." she breathed.

Mewtwo's eyes widened as he heard these words, and turned to the stadium. Using his powers, he indeed saw a box like shield going all around the arena, holding the frantic Pokemon like a caged animal.

"We got to do something!" Captain Falcon cried out and ran forward. As his foot reached the verandah, he was stopped by the jerk of his collar, knocking him off his feet and crashed on his back, only to stare up at the angry female above him.

"You idiot! How are you going to get there?! There's a 50 wide gap between us and the arena!"

"But Ultimew-"

"Is on her own. The exits are sealed off and we have no way of getting to her!"

"I still have to try and get to her!" the stubborn racer shouted and ran down the bleachers. In less than a second however, he was trampled to the ground by not only Samus, but Yoshi and Marth as well.

"You moron! You can't fly! None of us can reach her from here!" she yelled.

"I don't care!" Captain Falcon yelled, coming to his feet despite the fact he had three bodies on him. "I have to help!"

"Donkey! Help!" Samus screamed to the large ape. The monkey nodded and prodded over, grabbing them all into his arms and…cried. The moment took a bigger toll on his heart more than anyone thought.

"Aw yuck! DK!" Marth sputtered, being squished into his arms and drenched in tears.

"Aw DK, its alright! She'll be fine!" Zelda said gently patting the ape o the arm. She currently ignored the gasping Smashers held in his grip and concentrated on the devastated imp. Ignored Marth the most as he shouted and yelled at the top of his lungs about his wet cape.

Right on the money, the sound of zapping electricity alerted the Smashers and they whipped around to see 4 digital drones come from midair on the fighting zone. Ultimew stopped her flying around and stared in fright at the soulless drones. They stood rigid on each platform, like a planned war attack, keeping their heads on her alone. She has no choice but to fight now.

"Her damage points!" Ness screamed pointing to the fizzing hologram below the stage. "It's still high!"

"At this rate she won't last very long…" Zelda breathed.

"Mario and Link better hurry!" Falco said angrily while trying to pry off the scared young woman.

* * *

Mewtwo frowned and sat back down in his seat, his eyes shutting close. He could hear Mew cry out as she was beaten upon by the drones, sending her to the ground and into the walls, like she was a rag doll. She was too weak to even fight back.

'Serves her right.' he thought turning away from the battle. She was foolish enough to think she could stand the heat; she is merely being punished for her mistakes. She'll get through her fight, and then she'll beg them to send her back home. After all, it's not like she or he could die from a little fighting.

"Mewtwo!"

The purple eyed Pokemon peeked an eye open to see Young Link there with Pichu at his side. His eyes were wide and truly scared. Being the young hero he was, he hardly showed anything in fights for he wanted to show the world just how big he was in heart (rather than stature). Now however, being held back and forced to watch his friend get the merciless thrashing of a lifetime is too much and he was feeling tears burn behind his eyelids.

"We have to do something!" he yelled. Mewtwo rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"No we can't Youngling." Mewtwo sighed. "We have no way of getting to her. She is sealed off and any transportation has been locked down on us."

"But you can fly!"

At this Mewtwo lifted his head up. Young Link has had it and let the tears flow down his face, despite he tried to keep a strong upper front. "You're the only one who can reach her and help her!" he blubbered. He brought an arm up to wipe away his tears but they kept coming, so he merely kept his arm there to hide his sorrow. "I know…I know you and she don't get along…but-but…you can't just let her get hurt like this!" he cried.

Mewtwo narrowed his eyes at the young swordsman, and then frowned at the Pichu at his side. He too was crying and looked up pleadingly at the mutant creature. "Chuu…"

Mewtwo groaned and turned away. "No. She can take care of herself. Besides, maybe this will finally teach her to-"

"TO WHAT?!" Young Link exploded. Mewtwo jumped in surprise as the boy leaped up on the bench glaring furiously at him. "To get her butt handed to her after working so hard to beat the first round?! All she ever did was come here and try out this tournament! That's all she's ever done! She never hurt anyone! She was never mean! She. Only. Came. To. See. YOU!"

Mewtwo blinked owlishly at him, too stunned to speak. Never had the quiet boy spoken this way before!

"If that's why you're so mad at her about, and you're going to let her suffer because of that, then you truly are a horrible person Mewtwo!" Young Link let out in a final shout. Pichu entered as well, crying out in a full hearty, "CHU!"

Mewtwo came over his shock and glared at the boy. "Don't talk like you understand everything boy." he growled, but had nothing to add to that. He was much too shocked to even have a comeback for the 11 year old.

How embarrassing.

"You're the reason she was here for! Why couldn't you show her the LITTLEST sign of kindness?! That's all she wanted from you!" Young Link continued. "She came here to try and understand the battles and even went in one and gave a damn good fight for it! Now she's in trouble and you won't even help her? A fellow Pokemon? An old friend?!"

Mewtwo gritted his teeth together, trying to block out the boy's words. He tried to teleport away but something was blocking his powers like that day in the hospital. Couldn't be Mew though. She's too weak to even hold up her own.

"Mewtwo!" Young Link screamed.

Suddenly a heart shattering scream rang out from the arena. All heads turned to the stadium where Ultimew was being held to the ground, lying in her own pool of blood. The sight was appalling and sickening and the Smashers gasped in horror! Never before had blood been spilled in a battlefield. The very sight was petrifying to even fathom! And from a gentle creature such as Ultimew was all the more heartbreaking. Worst of all was they could do nothing to help her. The ironic twist was she was right in front of them, but she felt million miles away from safety.

Like a little lamb killed within its own safe flock.

"Ulitmew!" the princesses screamed to their friend. Water gushed down their porcelain cheeks as they saw the pink Pokemon look almost dead and still receive the beating of a lifetime from the heartless foes. Zelda dropped to her knees, bringing her hands to cover her face. Peach went to the closet person to hug, which was Kirby, and cried into his head. Kirby gave a sad coo and hugged the female back, letting her sob.

Mewtwo let his eyes pop wide open in shock! His heart stopped cold at the sight. Blood…he had never seen this before in all his life! Not even on New Island had he seen such gore or brutality. Of course they were cruel, but he never thought twice about it. The fights were stopped before they could get any worst. But here…there was no stopping. There was no referee or small boy willing to sacrifice his life for the sake of others.

He had seen many battles. Many fights. But nothing like this. He never even has seen blood from a Pokemon before. Or any blood for that matter. The concept was not new that people die and bleed, but seeing it for the first time was a revolting surprise.

Blinking a bit, he remembered something he once thought just before Mew arrived. His own words came back to him. His musings over death and if he could achieve it somehow.

It looks like Ultimew is about to test that theory.

"Ultimew!" Young Link screamed in horror and ran forward. Mewtwo snapped out of his reverie and raced after the kid, grabbing him by the waist just before he could jump into the endless darkness that surrounded the stadium. Mewtwo forget he had powers still, but it was too late to release the boy and use his mind. He had to settle to holding the boy awkwardly in his bony arms as he kicked the air.

"Let me go! Let me go!" the cornflower blond screamed desperately from his clutches.

"Youngling! Stop this!" Mewtwo grunted, struggling with the child. Young Link put up a big fight and kicked the Pokemon and bit his arms, yet he still held him tight to his chest. 'I will not let another boy lose his life again!'

"I have to help her!"

"No you don't!"

"Yes I do! No one else will!"

"Wrong again Spartacus!"

Young Link stopped at last, making Mewtwo sigh in relief, and turned around to face the Pokemon with wide teary eyes. "You mean…you…"

"If you shut up about it, I'll go alright? Just…don't kill yourself over this!" Mewtwo grunted tiredly.

The green clad hero stared at the Pokemon for a good minute and grinned ear to ear. "Thanks Mewtwo. I take back whatever I said-"

"Yes, yes. Whatever. Now stand back." Mewtwo grumbled and dropped the boy on the bench blushing. The boy landed on his bottom staring up at him surprised. "Now stay here and don't you EVER let me catch you try something that stupid again!" he scolded, acting more and more like an angry parent. "You hear me?" Without another word, Mewtwo jumped off the platform and flew strait for the arena! Link scrambled to his feet and looked over the railing and stared at Mewtwo flying straight at the giant eye!

* * *

LE GASP! Mewtwo is going to save the day?! What a twist! But what is to come of next for our purple mutated hero? Find out NEXT TIME! XD I bet your all on your seats NOW! I LAUGH MANIACALLY!


	9. Freed from the Battlefield

Yeah, I updated sooner than I thought. :3 At a friend's request. And if your reading thing Darkkitsune-san, I better see pics after how long I checked and rechecked for errors! XD Especially AFTER my computer didn't save nearly half what I was suppose to write. ;n; Computers are so MEAN! sobs

Wow...this is the longest story I've written yet! OwO Cheer me on people as I make this story my best yet! XD

Ok, I know I have much explaining to do since the last chapter. Yes Mewtwo can be cruel, but he isn't heartless! He at best, was expecting Mew to get beat up a little and then beg and cry for mercy to go home (at least thats what he WANTED to see. He just LOVES being right). Seeing her blood kinda woke him up from that dream and made him realize this was NO joke. Forgot to add something like that into the story. Sorry. But don't worry! Here he gets to make up all his meanness in here. Enjoy!

* * *

Also, about the Mewtwo never saw blood, in the movies, the fights were clean. They always have been. They were brutal, but never bloody. So a more protective side woke up in him and he just doesn't want to admit it to Young Link. He's sensitive like that.

"What in the-what is that crazy mutated kangaroo doing?!" Falco shouted bugged eyed at the sight of the flying Pokemon making a beeline to the battlefield!

'What am I doing? What am I doing? What am I doing?' Mewtwo thought as he flew over the dark abyss separating the stage and the bleachers. His mind raced as he came closer to the stage. The force shield was still up, that much was for sure. He was proven correct as he saw Mew's body flung at the wall above. It glowed out waves when she impacted the invisible fence, and kept her in as she was pushed against it; two faceless foes ramming into her body and grabbing her arms to twist behind her back. She let out a loud wail, tears running down against the wall.

Mewtwo gritted his teeth and spotted the radiant eye coming up, held by huge gangly hands. Using more ounce of power, he sped forward. "If I die here, I'll haunt that Youngling in his dreams!" he cried out, holding his arms up in front of his body.

Mewtwo crashed right through the center pupil! It felt like going through a wall of water, a thin layer that hardly wet his senses at all. He peeked his eyes open and gasped at where he was! The legendary Pokemon was in a bright dimension that seemed larger on the inside than what it looked on the outside! Like a whole universe existed here and went on forever!

Beautiful lights filled this universe, blinding him enough to cover his eyes. They twinkled and sparkled everywhere and flew around his body in a magical dance! Never had he seen such beauty…it was impossible to think an eye surrounded in darkness could hold such light!

"AHHHHHH!"

Mewtwo snapped his head up. "Mew!" Mewtwo shouted and bolted upward. He hasn't a lick of sense of what the hell he's doing, but his best guess is where the eye in under the platforms…

The mutant flew for what felt like hours, but finally manage to crash through an unforeseen ceiling and into a world of darkness again! He blinked several times to adjust to the sudden contrast of light to dark, and whirled around to see blurry images of six sorry drones and one helpless Pokemon. He grinned at the sight slightly, seeing them back up at his twisted form, silhouette in flames bursting out behind him from the hole he made.

"Heeeere's Mewtwo!" he crowed, and then cackled like a maniac, charging at them faster and more powerful than an eighteen pound semi truck!

The Smashers in the sidelines stared wide eyed as the Pokemon let lose a flurry of fighting moves they never knew he ever had! Mewtwo first made sure the wire framed enemies were spread out and then he took center stage, where hundreds of little dark spheres appeared out of no where. Closing his eyes, he lifted off the ground slowly, letting the orbs of dark light grow around his body! Then snapping his eyes open, he let loose them all and each one either directly hit a drone, or chased after one like a heat missile! For a moment the box was aglow with bodies bouncing all over the box!

"He's beating the tar out of them!" Falco gasped. Pichu gave a squeal and cheered him on. With a grin he followed her actions and shouted, "Hand their asses to them Mewtwo!" he shouted. His words barely escaped his mouth when Bowser of all people came up behind him and smacked the backside of his head. A simple point to Ness's bug eyes was all the explanation he needed. "Oops?" the blue bird grinned sheepishly.

Soon enough the other Smashers joined in the cheering, along with the remaining audience. It seemed as though Mewtwo's fighting was the main battle at center stage; showing he was the hero of the day! Yoshi clapped happily with the ice climbers jumping for joy! In time, the crowds began to chant his name, giving encouragement to Mewtwo's strength!

The purple eyed Pokemon grabbed a drone by the leg and threw it into the air, watching as it bounced off the shield and back on the stage! He smirked some and turned to the fallen female behind him. "Now I'll show you just what I'm made of." he said, all but smirks.

Mew weakly turned her head towards Mewtwo, her eyes dimming in and out of consciousness. Mewtwo almost lost his grin at the sad state she was in, but she managed a small smile on his behalf. "I have no doubt of that." she said softly. Her eyes darted to the right of him, and she jumped, holding her hands out and blasting away a drone that almost snuck up on Mewtwo. The purple legendary flinched as he felt the powerful beam pass him and hit the drone. He had no problem noticing it was weaker than her other attacks, but it did the job and it helped him. Weak as she looked, she could still offer something into the battle.

As soon as she used up her very last ounce of energy, Ultimew fainted, letting out a gasp. Mewtwo narrowed his eyes on her. She had a small smile on her face still, but she looked half dead. With a growl he turned to the drones and continued fighting.

In the bleachers, Peach watched the fight while looking after some of the children huddled together in the center. She offered kind words, and allowed Jigglypuff to come and fight off the drones around them. At the same time, she kept watch over the Smashers spread out around the stadium, the motherly side in her worried for her comrades. It warmed her heart seeing all her comrades fight for a single purpose and protect the civilians. Even some braver people took it upon themselves to gang up on a drone and beat it over with their fists and kicks.

The spark of humanity was overpowering and very comforting.

So far it seemed no one was injured, but no chances were taken with the Smashers and attacked the drones before they could touch the innocent. Peach took yet another fretful glance at the battle field, giving out a sigh seeing Mewtwo was still fighting valiantly. Her crystal blue eyes however saw one drone sneak past the psychic Pokemon and run towards the pink one! Peach turned, ready to shout! But when the drone attack the creature, it pounded on nothing but a shield!

Had that been there the whole time?

Mewtwo whirled around instantly! Even from where the princess stood, she saw his eyes go large and dart to the drone. She saw his eyes glow like a monster catching an enemy with its egg and used a blast so powerful, that it blew the enemy into the walls of the cage at least five times! It hit the left, zoomed to the right and crashed to the floor and then it got plastered on the ceiling, where it slowly fell back down on the stage like a dead fish. Surely with that power, that would have been a finishing move for ANY opponent!

What surprised the female the most however was Mewtwo stared at the fallen Pokemon with an unreadable expression on his face. He placed a hand on the shield and on his touch and it glowed, like energy being added onto it!

'Is he putting up the shield?' The princess gasped as the creature then turned around to let loose a loud cry, loud enough for all to hear. "How much longer?!" he roared on the battlefield. He then went at the wire frame fighters, showing all his anger and aggression! It wasn't much of a pretty sight then.

Peach watched with horrid fascination as the Pokemon used all sorts of fighting combination moves that were never allowed in the real Smash battles! True instinctive power she was witnessing with no hold backs; something he never showed the other Smashers during battle.

But the blond could have sworn that he was holding back. A powerful Pokemon such as he could easily do more damage she was sure. Like take out the entire stage right then and there in one single blow! Why wasn't he just blasting away the drones? Shoving them practically!

Peach hoped to think that he was holding back in fear of hurting the defenseless Mew behind him. Not once did she see the Pokemon allow a digital drone pass him to get to the female. Every time they did, he would whirl around, personally get in their face and send them face first into the wall! She held back a giggle, thinking this was exactly like her old days where Mario would come rescue her, but always made sure she was save enough away so he could fight Bowser. Mewtwo didn't have that privilege and he doesn't need it. He can protect Mew just fine on his own.

By the way things were going, Mewtwo had this fight in the palm of his hand (along with a shadow ball). If it weren't for the walls, the battle would have ended by now. But even she knew that his power must stop somewhere. With a sad frown, the princess turned to the gates where they were sealed off for no escape. Mario, Link and Fox managed to go by the gates in time before they closed she guessed.

"I do hope they hurry." she said clasping her hands to her chest.

* * *

Meanwhile, somewhere within the mansion where more drones ran amuck, three heroes fought their way through towards a single door labeled, "CONTROL ROOM".

"There it is!" Mario shouted as he ran in front of the group. Three drones appeared in their path and Link and Fox jumped in front of the Plummer, one blasting them away with his ray gun and the other using his boomerang. Off the battlefield, their weapons were much more stronger and did more damage. It felt as though they were back on their homes, on an adventure!

Their weapons smashed past the foes like they were made of paper and ran into the room. "Link! Watch the door!" Mario shouted at the blond. The knight nodded and held out his sword and shield as more drones approached the control room. "Fox, you know more about machines than anyone else here. Help me!" he said to the furred warrior and ran to the large screened computer with hundred upon hundreds of buttons, switches, levers, and key boards!

This was NOTHING like the Star Fox's ship flight controls.

Fox uneasily looked at the plumber, seeing the male set him a strong gaze that left no room for arguing. "Right…" he said with a grin, which turned grim as he barely touched a single button and the room lit up in a hazy red due, sirens going off wildly! The creature stared at the human, smiling sheepishly at his tired expression. Mario shook his head and went to the controls, doing everything he could while Fox side stepped away to his side of the control panels.

Five minutes into the master control room, Link was slashing his sword at the door while Mario and Fox were typing on the keyboard furiously; their fingers beginning to grow numb. The large screen before them flashed the same message over and over again. **"Danger! Danger!"** it showed arrogantly, as though the computer was actually saying, "You Lose Losers!" At this point, Mario had grown frustrated with the disobedient machine and pounded his fists over the keys. "I hate computers." he snarled.

"Nothings working! It's been locked down!" Fox yelled from his spot. An explosion from within the controls went off, sending red and yellow buttons everywhere! Fox ducked a bit and then growled, "Dammit! Someone DIFFINATELY sabotaged the machine!" he yelled.

"We got bigger problems guys!" Link yelled from behind. The two Smashers turned and paled at the sight at over 50 wire frame fighters coming towards the door! All plumber, pilot, and knight stood their ground; gun and sword out with a pair of fiery gloves burning.

"Any ideas?" Fox asked glancing at his comrades.

"Cry and beg for mercy?" Link joked. He saw Fox was serious and grimaced. "Maybe not."

Mario blinked, seeing in the far back of the marching drones. He strained his ears hearing a faint sound. Though faint, he recognized it, and the whistling sound it gave! His eyes widened and he grabbed the arms of the warriors at his side and dropped to the ground! "HIT THE DECK!"

Not even two seconds later did the knight and pilot see a speeding green thing knocking its way down the hallway, crashing past drones like an oversized bowling ball on miniature pins! The whistling grew loud, but not loud enough to cover the wailing from the green lit thing!

Did it sound….scared?

The Green Missile zoomed over the heads of the Smashers and crashed, scull first into the computer. The three on the ground turned around to see the said missile get electrocuted, the bones inside the body lighting up like Christmas lights! At every passing second, the body twitched into a new position; some being the John Travolta disco move and the Egyptian dance move. If it weren't for the dire situation, the sight might have been amusing.

Fox's eyes widened and he grabbed the back straps of Mario's overalls! "It's gonna blow!" he exclaimed and darted for the door, Link close at his heels. As soon as the fighters ducked out of the way, the machine exploded, sending smoke everywhere! Mario stood up and used most of his body to take whatever flying equipment might throw at them. The sharp broken end of a lever sliced at his leg, but he stood still.

Coughing, the warriors peeked inside, seeing the room demolished at every visible spot. Wires hung from the ceiling, ripped from their circuits. Buttons and switches littered the floor along with chunks of metal, big and small.

Mario stared wide eyed at it all, feeling dread spread all over his body. There was no way to shut down the systems NOW! "Mama mia…" he groaned and rubbed his face furiously.

Waving a hand in the air, Link stepped up to the side, inspecting a broken controller with a sad frown. "Well…now what?"

Just then, the lights around the room started to dim down! **"Attention, emergency shut down!" **a more pleasant voice sounded off through the ceiling speakers. Soon the room fell into darkness, with only a few spare lights here and there down the hall to light the way back.

"Well…what do you know." Fox laughed scratching his head. "It worked! I don't know what just happened, but it worked!"

Mario beamed at the peace finally returning to the Mansion and pulled off his hat to rub his chocolate wavy hair. He glanced to his side with a hum, seeing his brother on the ground, perfectly erect and burnt from head to toe. The hair on his head and nose seemed alive as it stood on its head with sparks frizzing out. His eyes lit up after every blink, as though he ate two light bulbs.

"Refills…Get your free refills." the dizzy Mario brother said in a daze.

Mario grinned and walked over to his little (yet taller) brother, raising a hand up to pat his shoulder before Fox or Link could stop him. He was too proud to think straight. "You did good Lui-GIIIII!" he yelped as his body became consumed in shocks and sent him shooting at the wall with a BANG!! Easily imprinting his body on the metal, the stout plumber popped out of the self made hole and fell to the ground like a stone. Link winced at the drop and hurried over to help. Fox, not so much in a hurry, glanced at the blown up computer screen.

"Wonder how the others are doing." he muttered.

* * *

Back on the battlefield, the lights had dimmed down at last with the wonderful sound of energy being drained filling the air. The metal doors over the exits shot up, a small red light over them blinking softly for all to take it. The people crowded together in chunks all around the stadium cheered loudly with the Smashers sighing in relief.

"Finally…" Roy heaved and dropped to his knees. A second later Jigglypuff landed on his lap like a pooped out balloon. "Hey, do I look like a couch to you?" he snapped groggily.

Young Link beamed happily at the signs of recovery and turned to the center stage. The walls dimmed down at last and nothing no longer held the drones or Pokemon in. Mewtwo noticed this and smirked greatly, a cashier grin spreading over his face. If possible, the drones actually flinched as he stepped towards them. Their visionless eyes noticed his hands behind his back as he slowly made his way towards them, his expression growing more insane looking with every step.

"You want to play rough? Ok…" he said calmly and then pulled out a super scoop, the thing already glowing hot and ready to blast them to kingdom come! Thing was, with his eyes crazed, he made it twenty times more menacing than it really was. "Say hello to my little friend!" he yelled in a mad daze, laughing manically!

If the wire framed foes could, they would have screamed like little girls, and ran for the edges of the battle field! Some tripped over their feet in their haste while others pushed each other aside to get to the end of the platform first! Either way, they all ended up bungee jumping off the platforms.

I suppose they got the idea Mewtwo was no pushover.

Mewtwo grinned, letting go of the handle to see a cough of smoke at the muzzle. He glanced at it smugly and tossed it to the side. Once he did, he dropped back on his bottom and sighed, aching everywhere. He grinned somewhat. "Heh…not so tough." he panted and wiped his brow from sweat. Blinking in surprise, he looked at the sweat curiously. "Huh…never knew I could do that." he muttered staring at the wet glands. "Guess that fight took more out of me than I figured."

After a thoughtful pause he added with an even darker smirk. "I like it!"

He turned around to see the pink Pokemon still under his protective force shield and he lost his smirk. Her face was no longer angelic and peaceful, but pale and feverish. Heaving a sigh, he waved a hand over at her to let the shield disappear. A second later Zelda appeared from thin air and landed in front of Mewtwo. With the shield down, she easily teleported over.

"Ultimew? Ul-Mew! Mew, speak to me!" she cried out desperately. She dared not touch the little Pokemon as she seemed frail enough to crumble at a touch. "Oh Mew…" she choked.

"Zelda!" came Peach's voice across the empty space between the stage and the stadium. "Take her to the med bay now!"

The young blond nodded and bent down to wrap her arms around the unconscious Pokemon, and teleported away. Mewtwo felt a breath he didn't know he was holding escape him. He tried to ignore the concern growing in the pit of his stomach for the pink annoyance and tried to stand up. To his surprise, his body felt very heavy, even for him. Burying his brows together, he pushed himself up, wincing at every nerve tightening and every bone cracking.

"Here…" a gentle voice said at his side. Mewtwo jumped at gloved hands wrapping around under his arms and lifting him up. He was shocked that he couldn't lift himself but someone else could lift him with so much ease. Was it because he was being weak or just tired? Or maybe these scrawny arms aren't as frail as they appear?

Mewtwo looked over his shoulder to see happy blue eyes of Princess Peach. "You did wonderful Mewtwo. Thank you." she said and kissed his cheek bone.

Mewtwo blushed heavily and turned away to pout at the ground. "I only did it to show my strength." he grumbled embarrassed. An amused giggle from the Toadstool princess was all he got, making his cheeks burn! "How'd you get over here anyway?" he asked.

"I can float silly. Besides, platforms are forming around the stage to take us to the exits." she said pointing to her right. And indeed she did not lie. Lighted up panels appeared over the darkness leading to the stadium bleachers. "Come on, you need to see Dr. Mario." she said, helping him upright as they began to cross the pathway.

"I don't need no Doctor." Mewtwo said stubbornly.

"If I had a coin for every time I heard that, I would have bought this mansion and turned it into a bakery." Peach giggled. She smiled at Mewtwo's sour expression. "All you boys are the same. You don't want to show any weakness."

Before Mewtwo would retort, a squeal from the bleachers caught his attention. A small yellow mouse came bounding down the panels, going as fast as her tiny limbs could allow her. She stopped in front of the duo, panting and gasping, wide brown eyes staring up at the purple legendary.

"Pi, Pikachu." the mouse squeaked, a smile breaking on her face.

Mewtwo's blush returned and he turned away. "Why is everyone complementing me?" he demanded angrily. Peach giggled and patted his arm.

"Cha! Pi, Pi, Pikachu!"

At this, Mewtwo snapped his head back frontward, his face burning hot. "I did NOT do it for her! I was made to! If that youngling hadn't kept his mouth shut, I would have HELPED those drones! Hear me? HELP!"

Pikachu and Peach exchanged knowing glances and then shook their heads. The yellow furred Pokemon walked over to them and hugged his leg, giving him an affectionate spark on the knee. "Chuu…"

At this point Mewtwo was red with embarrassment and pulled away from them both. "That's it. No more rescuing! I do one little good deed and everyone is up in my face calling me soft and mushy and-"

"MEWTWO!!" came the united cry of several smashers along with the trembling sound on the ground of a stampede! The Pokemon's expression fell and he face planted his forehead into his hand. "Aw come on!" Mewtwo groaned but did not move, while Peach and Pikachu shrieked and ran away, leaving him to fend for himself. "I'm too tired for this! I just got over a battle dammit!"

The Pokemon was tackled down like a sorry cheerleader in a football field! They piled on top of each other, getting every chance they had to pat his shoulder or noogie his head. "OW! Ow! Get off!" he shouted when he was suddenly raised from the pile and was held in a bone crushing hug! "YAAAH! Get off me you witless fur covered rasin! Mewtwo screamed ferociously as DK hugged the angry Pokemon. The moment was turned into a group hug session, as everyone tried to get a chance to congratulate him!

Heavy footsteps from behind caught the attention of Mewtwo as he saw Bowser and Ganondorf coming their way. Both held amused smirks on their faces as they came over. Everyone knew they wouldn't join even if someone paid them, but they came by all the same. Bowser patted (a little too forcefully) on Mewtwo's back, making the Pokemon cry out in agony.

"What is with you and hurting people?!" Mewtwo shouted, earning a roused laugh from the group. "I mean it! Let me go or I'll drop piano's on all of you in your sleep!"

At this Ganondorf stepped forward with an air of ominous grace. "Gentlemen! Gentlemen! Please! You must give him room to breathe!" he said coolly in a sicknely sweet voice. His gaze moved to Mewtwo's, a glint shining in his yellow eyes. "After all, he IS hero of the hour."

Mewtwo stared back at the lord of darkness, his eyes narrowing just a fraction at Ganondorf's smug smile.

"We know that!" Roy interrupted, oblivious of the dark energy growing between the two Smashers. "He's the one who saved the day!" he said and hugged Mewtwo by the neck, making the Pokemon loose concentration and choke out air! DK followed his example and gave one more round of hugs, Mewtwo's weak body crushing in his grip!

"Yeah we knew you had it in ya!" Captain Falcon said, reaching over to rub his knuckles painfully on Mewtwo's sensitive scull. The Pokemon took a side glance to see Young Link at his feet, beaming happily at him. At first his heart lifted at the sight to see the boy and the Pokemon were on good terms with him again, but at the moment...he just wanted to strangle them all SO badly!

"I blame you." he hissed to Young Link, hoping he heard him. The must have because he grinned up at him mischievously.

"And to think you fooled us last night to make us think you hated Ultimew! You ain't so bad after all!" Falco commented with a smile.

Mewtwo's eye twitched at the mention of the name and glared menacingly at them all. "I do hate-AHHH!" he cried out as the ice climbers clamped on to his back. "That's it!" he growled and focused his mind energy around him, disappearing in an instant! The group hugging the Pokemon of the hour yelped as they fell inward of the circle they made and laughed in unison. Peach reappeared a second later, holding Pikachu in her arms and giggling.

"He can be so shy, can't he?"

* * *

Wheee! Mewtwo saves the day! Yay! And lookie! Everyone forgives him for being mean! But will this last? Who knows! But Mewtwo is tired, cranky, and angry with the world! XD Such a silly billy he is! Well, he DID wanted things to go back to normal. Things either got better than they were before, or...worst. Who knows. And don't worry. Ultimew will be fine! :D Mewtwo saved her after all! Hope you all enjoyed this chapters "Bringing Out the Worst in Me"! And if you love it, show it! XD


	10. Healing

Yeah, took me long enough to update huh? XD Sorry. Laziness takes alot out on a girl ya know? Anyway, here's the next chap finally! Sorry, this one's a bit short. And keep sending in those reviews! :D the more you send, the more I know you love meh! XD

As for the accident...well, that's for later. :D

* * *

_Water…That's all I see. Tiny little bubbles that float from the bottom. Up…up there. There's light I see. _

_I'm in a bubble too. Why am I in a bubble? Why can't I be in the water? _

_But what am I doing down here? I can't remember anything. Am I suppose to? Was I ever alive before, or am I waking up for the first time?_

"_Mew…" _

_Did I say that? Is that my name? _

_I hear something. Someone's crying. Who is crying? They're crying…out there. _

_The light. They're beyond that light. I have to go up there! _

_Closer…closer…so much light…almost there! _

"Mew? Mew…"

Crystal blue eyes fluttered open, blinking at the sudden brightness casting over her face. She winced and raised a hand to her eyes, gasping as she felt the muscles tighten under her skin!

"Don't move honey." came the soothing voice.

'That's not the one crying…' Ultimew thought confused. Blinking her eyes to the light, she saw it was not the same. It came from a bulb attached to the white paneled ceiling. Moving her gaze around, she found Zelda there, looking down at her with concern burning in her wise and beautiful eyes. Ultimew cracked a smile. "How'd I do?"

Zelda smiled at her, joy dancing in her blue irises. "Just fine. You did a wonderful job out there."

"Great! When's my next match then?" Mew piped her smile growing.

"Oh no! No more battles for you today missy!" Zelda said smirking and leaning over to peck the female on the forehead. "You barely lived through this one."

"Aw! But I thought you said I did good!"

"That you did, but that doesn't mean you can overdue it."

Mew pouted and folded her arms, trying to hide the winces as she did so. The princess smiled amused, and ran her hands over her skirt to rid of the wrinkles. "If you behave, you can have a lollipop." she said.

"…..what flavor?"

Zelda reached into her side and pulled out a single piece of candy on a stick. "Grape." she said.

The color purple was all she needed to say. The candy was swiped out of her hand faster than she could blink and flew into the waiting paws of Ultimew, her eyes big and childish. "Mine!" she chirped.

Zelda laughed and held her hand to her mouth as the Pokemon licked away without a care. Her eyes then became downcast and she looked at the folded hands on her lap. "I meant what I said. You did wonderful dear."

Ultimew blinked and stared at the blonde confused.

"But…when that machine went berserk…and…" For the first time since the princess met the pink Pokemon, Zelda didn't know what to say. Her words were caught in her throat, that was slowly tightening from emotion. "I just couldn't believe what I saw today." she said at last. She drew her hand to her mouth to hide a sob. "Excuse me." she whispered and tried to compose herself. But every time her mind replayed the images of the fight and made her heart clench in pain. "You didn't have…you shouldn't have gone through that." she said, voice cracking.

Ultimew stayed silent and watched the female closely.

"I am…truly sorry I couldn't save you in your time in need." The princess said at last, tears escaping her eyes. "I was helpless, and in the end it was Mewtwo who went and saved you."

Ultimew blinked. Thinking back, she vaguely remembered bursting from the ground, and then fight off the drones for her. Then…her savior told her something. It was all so fuzzy that she hardly remembers anything but darkness, pain, and…

Ultimew brought a hand to her stomach and found it had been stitched up. In fact, looking at her body for the first time, she saw she was wrapped up like a mummy! She dared not look under the covers because that was where most of the pain came from.

Lightly touching her stomach, she winced. That was where it hurt the most. She didn't remember what exactly happened, but it felt like she was ripped open.

Pushing the thought aside Ultimew turned to the princess. "So he did come for me. Didn't he?" she asked smiling.

Zelda hiccupped and then turned to her surprised. "Y-Yes. He did." she said and bit her lip to keep it from quivering. Try as she might, composure didn't seem to be in the agenda for her.

Normal 0 false false false MicrosoftInternetExplorer4

Ultimew's smile grew to the edges of her face, shining like a star. "Then I'm getting through to him at last!" she said happily.

Zelda, for a moment, was for a lose of words.

A new emotion was brought to the Pokemon's crystal blue eyes however. Ultimew wrapped her arms around herself, eyes quivering in fear along with the rest of her body. "I've never…I've never been in a battle before. That was…that was…" the words couldn't be brought of her mouth as she shook violently.

"Oh Mew," Zelda cooed and reached over to hug the Pokemon. "It's ok." she hushed and rubbed her back. "It was those once in a lifetime fluke."

"He saved me though…" Ultimew said in a small voice. "That was no fluke." Despite her mind racing at the memories of the fight, she smiled. "He came for me."

Zelda smiled as well. "Yes. He did."

A knock at the door alerted the two females to the door. Zelda answered for whoever it was to enter, and to their surprise it was Master Hand himself.

The gigantic hand floated in calmly. It never seizes to amaze the Smashers how much emotion the hand could show with his large fingers despite he had no face or body. Right now, he was scratching his thumb with his forefinger, thinking. Then he relaxed his digits ready to speak.

"Ultimew. You have shown great strength today. I came to congratulate you on your victor." He said. "After a performance like that, I'd say its safe to let you know that you have been officially deemed a true smasher." He then brought out a silver and gold ribbon within his palm it seemed, and held it out to the pink Pokemon. "Welcome to the club."

Mew's expression brightened up with glee and she took the ribbon from the hand. "Wow! This is…wait." She paused and turned to Zelda. "What does this mean?"

"It means you have full access to our tournaments, our fights, and our many, many, wonderful trails open to the rest of the Smashers here. You will be part of the team." Master Hand explained.

"Wow…thank you!" Mew said, now in awe of the gift. Zelda smiled for her friend and noticed her eyes beginning to droop.

"Yes, and I would also like to say that I am sorry about-"

The hand was interrupted by a gloved hand raised to him. In comparison, it was like that to a doll, but he was silenced nonetheless. Looking over to the bed with his non-visible eyes, he saw that the tuckered out female had fallen asleep.

* * *

Outside the room, another female was pacing around, nervously fiddling with her gun. Though her face was well hidden inside her mask, it was no secret to anyone that she was very worried for a certain injured Pokemon.

Taking a deep breathe, Samus forced herself to take a seat among the many empty chairs lining up the wall. A bounty hunter such as herself shouldn't concern herself over petty things like injured comrades. Showing weaknesses will only cause her trouble. Yet her foot had suddenly grown a bad habit of tapping incisively.

Barely at the click of the turning knob did Zelda come face to face with Samus, who all but sprung from her chair to the door! "How is she?" the female in armor asked, tone forcing to be neutral. The princess smiled and closed the door behind her. "Fine. She woke up but fell back asleep. Poor thing was so tired."

Samus glared her hands, slowly clenching into tight fists. "When I get my hands on the idiot that messed with the controls, I'm going to shove a beam sword so far up their ass, they'll be CHOKING on it!" she yelled.

Zelda tried to calm the angry female down, but to no prevail. The bounty hunter turned on her heel, muttering something about blowing something up to relieve some stress. Zelda sighed at her violent friend, and chose to follow her. Her goal in mind to make sure the armed Smasher be directed to the training grounds rather than a victim.

* * *

For a moment the room of the youngest Smashers was empty of occupants, darkly lit without a light on. Until the sound of a low whistle, like that coming from someone whose puckering lips lowered on their mouth, goes off along with a bright spark coming from the middle of the air! Soon after a body appeared in the room, collapsing on a yellow and blue striped bed.

The body groaned as it tried to turn over to its good side, but found he couldn't. "Peach was right…that battle did do a number on me." Mewtwo moaned.

"More than you know." Came a voice within the room. Mewtwo jumped and twirled around in the air, glaring into the shadows until the lights of the room flashed to life, revealing Mario Mario at the doorway, hand over the switch. Mewtwo relaxed his body and dropped back on the bed. Mario chuckled seeing the Pokemon lay there like a lazy bum or a beaten puppy. But not to be one to kick puppies around he said, "What you went through was your first ever unsupervised battle."

"Ha?" Mewtwo responded dumbly.

Mario rubbed his neck where a bandage was applied and walked over to sit at the base of the bed. "You see Mewtwo, battles here are monitored by the main computer, making sure our fighters never really get hurt. Sort of like a referee to keep the limits in line." he said waving his gloved hand a bit. "In the old days, we didn't have that pleasure. Technology wasn't so good back then. And so when I used to go out there to fight DK or Link, I really got a number on myself." He grinned. "So I know what you're going through. Hurts don't it?"

Mewtwo grumbled, "Feels like…I have to heal slowly. Usually after a battle I heal so quickly and I'm ready for the next one instantly."

"That's the miracle of technology." Mario grinned, rubbing the bandage. He grimanced at the memory of gettin the shocking of his life back in the control room. Maybe back then he wasn't so found of machines. "Kinda forget its there until we lose it."

"Yeah…it's a miracle." He muttered offhandedly, looking at his body. Scraps covered nearly every inch of his body, most still fresh and stinging. Thinking of his wounds made him think to the other Pokemon who had to suffer.

"You know, that was a brave thing you did back there." Mario commented.

Mewtwo's eyes narrowed down on the Plummer who sat there smiling proudly at him. "I wanted in on the action. It looked to fun to pass up the chance to perform REAL pain for a change."

Mario's expression dropped to one of pure horrified shock! To hear such things from this distinguished Pokémon of all people… But looking at his expression, Mario felt as though this poor soul never felt more alive speaking this way. In a twisted good way, this was showing more emotion than Mewtwo had ever dared to show before.

"Going through the eye…" Mario began, frowning a bit as Mewtwo turned his gaze stubbornly away (on account of the pang he felt in his chest seeing the good man look at him like he was scum for a split second). "No one knew what was going to happen."

"Oh I knew." Mewtwo answered with a shrug, surprising the mustached man. "That thing was just as alive as I was. It was a miniature moon. Going straight into it might have caused it to explode."

The way he spoke about it to Mario was like he was speaking around something so simple and easy; like reaching for a jar of cookies or grabbing something from the very back of the shelf. Something that sounded easy, but could put up a little challenge. Mario was slightly disturbed and impressed. "And you took that chance?"

The purple eyed Pokemon shrugged, staring at the baseball lamp on the sidetable next to him.

Mario hid a grin. "You really must have cared if you risking something like that."

"Are you insinuating something?" Mewtwo said darkly, moving his purple gaze to the blue eyed one.

Mario brought his hands up in defeat, smiling slightly at the mutants glare. "Just saying that's all. Going through all that trouble just to save someone you supposedly hate shows-"

"The youngling wouldn't stop bugging me until I did something!" Mewtwo exclaimed, the powers in his body going haywire and making the lights in the room flicker! Mario looked calmly up at them and then to the Pokemon. "And I have morals too! I won't let a fellow Pokemon die on me like that! That's it! No other reason! **Nothing. Else**."

Mario stared at the panting creature, watching as the purples in his eyes glowed a bit like fireflies with his hands burning in the same luminance. He grinned. "Aright." he said. "You were pretty good out there by the way." He added with that same proud grin.

Mewtwo lost his anger instantly, replaced by his inflated ego. He tried not to let the smirk overtake his face as he huffed some air. "Naturally."

"And holding back your powers like that must have been a challenge. Especially since you were free to show your true strength." Mario said, adding oil to the flame.

Mewtwo's tail slithered out from under his body and went to his face, substituting his hand (since they were both too weak to move) to scratch his nose. "Well, I didn't want to go out of control." Mewtwo said in a false modest tone.

"And…hurt someone else in the arena?"

"Alright! Enough of that!" Mewtwo snapped.

Mario chuckled. Getting Mewtwo riled up was too much fun for the old man. Then his face turned serious. "By the way. About your behavior last night." He said, tone as stone cold as his face. Mewtwo looked at the man surprise to see he could pull off a face he was giving him. It somehow…scared him. "If you pull off another stunt like that I'll have no choice but report you to the Master Hand. And you know what that will mean." Mewtwo's silence allowed him to go on. "You will be cut off from the Melee. It's a ground rule that fights outside the ring are forbidden. So if you show any sign of misbehavior towards that little girl, or any other Smasher, I will NOT hesitate to kick you out and send you back to your world. No papers. No credentials."

Mewtwo's face became like static, like he was trying to hold in his anger of being told off like he was a mere child.

"I don't want to do this Mewtwo, especially so near the end of the match. But if you keep up this childish act up, I'll have to go to drastic measures."

Mewtwo's eyes narrowed on the plumber, fully aware that his glowing dark powers were showing on his hands and eyes. "Is that a threat?" he hissed.

"It's a warning. So either get your at together, and show some respect to her after what she went through to get into the tournament, or start packing."

With that, Mario stood up and walked to the door. He paused to ask the Pokemon if he wanted the lights still on. Mewtwo didn't answer. With a sigh, the man switched the lights off, letting the mutant bask in his thoughts.

* * *

Ooooh...Mario got tough on Mewtwo. Well, someone had to. And Mario is the only guy to do it! Like big Daddy! And yay! Mew's finally part of the team! But what does that mean for her future? What awaits her?


	11. Anger Issues

Wow. I think this story is slowing down a bit. I'm so sad. Oh well. I shall put this up even if it takes me a year and junk. Enjoy!

But I like to point out that NO one is being dropped out of the tournament yet! It hasn't been decided yet. Even though we know who doesn't appear in the next game, doesn't mean we know the story behind it!

* * *

The next few days, thing returned to normal. The main computer was fixed in record time, this time the technicians (aka Fox, Falco, and Mr. Game & Watch) double checking its wires. At the moment they assured Master Hand that nothing should go wrong with it this time, no matter who messes with it.

Mewtwo was left to be in the children's room. He stayed in there to heal, just as Mew was left to heal in her medic room. Both Psyche's slept for four days to let all their wounds heal. The first to awaken was the purple eyed Pokemon, who felt better than he had ever before. Pikachu and Ness were there to see him wake up, and greeted him with smiles. A happy sight indeed for the mutant.

Soon after, Mewtwo was seen in the main lounge, meditating again. This time he had more companions…much to his annoyance.

Ness sat on the couch behind him playing with his gameboy. He claimed he already did his meditating for the day and wanted to hang out with the mutant. Young Link sat beside the Pokemon with his legs crossed, also deep in meditation. The little swordsman wanted to give it a try and enhance his mind and soul to his blade. Pikachu slept away on Young Link's lap, bubbles blowing from her nose. Jigglypuff stayed near the group as she rolled around the mutant in delight, playing around and around. Pichu was right where he should be, snuggled on his scalp.

Mewtwo sighed irritably. Too much company to distract him.

"Snacks!" Peach's voice rang out heavenly, like a beacon of hope for the Pokemon. The little critters around him answered the call like hound dogs and immediately jumped up and ran to the kitchen, leaving only him and his thoughts. He sighed happily and let his mind drift off into…

"Hello Mewtwo."

The mutant's body tensed up right away and he slowly turned his worn out, angry eyes to a smiling pink furred psyche Pokemon, who looked like a million dollars was dropped on her lap. Her smile showed she was more than happy to see him than he was to her. And she was. After all, this was the first time seeing him since the fight.

Mewtwo frowned at her smile. His mind told him she was only putting up a good front as to fool him. That or she was going to become that clingy little annoyance he once knew and become overly hyper again. Either way, he wasn't in the mood for her. He readied his mouth to retort rudely when he noticed from the corner of his eye Peach's warning look from the kitchen. It said, quite plainly, "Watch it". He groaned a bit and floated up to his feet and past the pink Pokemon.

"Mew." Was all he said.

"A-HEM!" Peach coughed loudly. The Pokemon could just FEEL her glare baring down his back.

"Fine!" Mewtwo whirled around and bowed to the female dramatically. "ULTImew!" he all but yelled and floated away as quickly as he could. If his feet could touch the ground, they would be stomping.

Mew giggled at his stubborn behavior and flew after him. Peach smiled at the two Pokemon and turned to a confused yet curious Yoshi. "Its so easy to please her, but its much more easier to tease Mewtwo. Plus its fun!" she explained to the dragon creature. Yoshi nodded in understanding and returned to his snack.

Back in the silver shining hallways, Mewtwo tried to fly away from a certain pink pest as best he could, taking sharp turns and speeding up on long corridors. Yet the female found a way to his side every time, and every time Mewtwo inwardly screamed at how persistent she was!

"Where are you going?" she asked.

"No where."

"What are you doing?"

"Nothing."

"Are you going to do something?"

"No."

"Can I come?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No!"

"I think I will anyway." Mew said, trying her best not to burst into giggles. She forgot how much fun it was to tease and make fun with Mewtwo. He left for his own journey shortly after they departed from that island long ago and only heard rumors of his travels. Since then she traveled alone and focused on exploring the wide world.

Mewtwo sent her a side glare, meaning to chill her in ice but found her amused smile broadening at his stare. "Do you take fun at making me angry?" he growled.

"If I answer yes, what emotion will you give me?" she asked, eyes twinkling.

Mewtwo felt his mouth twitch to a scowl and he turned back to the hallway. "You say I haven't changed at all, yet you're the one who keeps going back to your old annoying habits." he said.

"Is that so bad?" she asked innocently.

"Yes! It is!"

"I think you like it. You just don't want to admit it."

"Why would I?" he growled.

"Becuase it gives you an excuse to get angry."

"Has it occured to you that me being angry means I DON'T want to be angry?"

"Yes, but when your not, your nothing else." Mew said, hammering a nail on his ego. "You don't laugh or cry, so being angry has to be the only emotion you have left in you. I'm just helping you express it. That is why I'm saying, you like it!" she giggled.

The amethyst eyed male Pokemon mutant did his best to keep his eyes forward and not use his powers to simply bring down the roof on her. _'She's doing this on purpose.'_ he thought angrily. He knew this would happen once he tried to ANYTHING to help anyone! They take him as weak and try to take advantage of that! _'I should have left her to die.'_

His floating about took him to the training grounds where targets were held at random points. He hadn't planned this but went over to take a spot nonetheless. He could feel Ultimew take a seat behind him on a square platform and could just imagine her form sitting calmly there as she smiled and watched. The thought gnawed at his brain. Sooner or later he knew he'll develope a twitch from her following.

Several targets popped up from the air and Mewtwo focused his energy. This would help his anger for the moment. He formed a shadow ball in his palms, letting it grow for a second and then tossing it to the first target. The loud "ding" in the air was silenced to sudden clapping behind him. Turning around in confusion, he saw Mew was the one acting as his audience, her eyes sparkling happily. He turned back around with a frown and flew at the next target.

In a split second, he felt his past coming back to him. Perhaps it was the pink Pokemon's presence and her personality that takes him back, or perhaps it was just his mind just wondering. He remembered old feelings buried deep in his head and old memories he wished to forget. In that split second still, he remembered the faces that caused him torment. The face of one evil man that sneered at him from above like a hungry lion staring at its prey; lustfing for power! Even now Mewtwo cannot forget his greed and abuse.

Mewtwo growled and used shadow scratch on the next target, momentarily forgetting where he was. More clapping from behind made him grab his head at the annoyance.

"Wow! Do that again!" Mew squealed. She paused for a thought and then flew towards him, all smiles. "In fact, can you show me that move?"

Mewtwo felt his stomach drop to his feet and he whirled around, eyes portraying a mixture between anger, confusion, and irritation. "What?!"

"I want to know that move you just did! It looks very powerful. Do you have any other moves?" she asked.

Mewtwo shook his head from shock and glared at the female. "No, I will not teach you my secret moves!"

"What secret? You just did it in front of me." she said.

"Doesn't mean you know how to use it."

Mew stayed calm and shrugged. "I just want to know the name at least. It was pretty cool."

"I don't give names to any of my attacks. That's just childish and ridiculous."

"I think…" Ultimew went on not hearing his words. "Shadow Scratch will do it!" she said with a wide grin. "And that other move…where you grab your opponent and throw him away and you shoot sparks after them, that could be called Shadow Cannon!" she said, showing her excitement more and more by the minute. Mewtwo gave her a dry look and turned away.

"Do what you wish." he said in a flat tone.

"Great! Then we can start now! Go on, show me what the great Mewtwo can do!" Mew said pointing out to the targets like a general leading his army. The mutant showed his unimpressed expression and stayed where he was. "What's wrong?" she asked.

"Why are you suddenly like this?" he asked narrowing his eyes on her. "You were different from before, then you changed into something else, and now your back from what you used to be?" he said growing more irritated with every word slipping off his mouth. He just didn't…couldn't understand. "Just what is that you're trying to do?"

Mew saw the confusion swirling in his space colored depths; the anger of not understanding. She could tell he wanted to know why she stuck to him. What was so pleasant about him that makes her of all people (or Pokemon) would want to stay by his side. Perhaps, (dare she think it?) it made him insecure?

To tell the truth, she hardly knew herself. He seemed so cold to her when she first came, trying his best to push her away. But now that she saw that he CAN show goodness, even towards her; it made her opinion about him change drastically. She couldn't tell what it was, but something kept telling her that if she kept pushing, it would break through that hard outer interior.

Mewtwo waited for her answer, amazed his patience lasted longer than usual. Her answer came naturally, with a smile gentle and true.

"I have my reasons."

Mewtwo's brows dug into his eyes, and he tightened his jaw. It seemed it took everything in him from imploding right there.

_'Again with the mysteries!'_ he thought furiously.

"If it has anything to do with the battlefield-"

"I didn't say that."

"You never had to." he growled.

"Well if it was, does that have to change anything?"

Mewtwo clenched his hands. Everything about the pink Pokemon drove him into insanity! She was just too infuriating! Every comeback he made, she just made another right at his face.

"Fine." he said, voice bordering seething and calm. He abruptly turned around and floated out of the room, not able to take her presence any longer.

"Do I really need a reason to be nice to you Mewtwo?" Mew called after him. He ignored her and floated out of the room. Ultimew smiled, thinking back to Zelda's words. "Anger comes before understanding." she rephrased. "I'm sure he'll come around."

***

Mewtwo floated back into the lounge, his mind still spinning on Mew. Her words, her face, her eyes…it just kept reeling over and over again in his head. It was driving him crazy! Whatever was the reason she kept popping into his mind?! But he can stop it somehow. Yes. As long as he stays away from her, he'll be fine.

"Yes…that's the plan." He muttered to himself. "That'll be the-OOF!"

Mewtwo stumbled back from the broad, furry chest he knocked into. Blinking owlishly up at the towering form, Mewtwo momentarily stared upwards in a heap on the floor. The form's face was hidden by the glare of the headlights. For a moment the body didn't move, and so did Mewtwo. He expected something to happen. But what exactly?

The large built body then leaned forward, arms spreading out. Mewtwo's eyes widened and he raised his hands up to protect himself when the arms scooped him up from the ground and to his feet! It patted his arms and head to get rid of some dust, rendering him speechless and lost as to what was going on. He blinked confusedly at the body, recognizing it once he stared into a big grin.

"D-" he began when the big ape once more scooped him up into his arms and crushed him to his chest! "KayyyAAAA!" Mewtwo howled, feeling his once healed bones crack and crunch under the grip.

"Ah! He found him! Good job DK!" Roy yelled from the end of the hallway. He trotted over and patted the monkey on the shoulder and grinned up at the Pokemon. "You didn't think you were going off the hook THAT easy did ya?"

If he could, Mewtwo would have demanded from the fire knight an explanation. In fact, he would have screamed his head off at the boy, but was at the moment too busy trying to get air into his lungs. The lovable imp seemed to try and keep that mission from coming true, as he gave more squeeze to his affectionate hug.

"Come on dude! We gatta go have some fun with ya!" Roy said, and Mewtwo spotted Marth and Link coming over. He glared daggers at the green knight, letting him know he WILL make the betraying boy suffer! He thought he was more mature than this!

Link gave the Pokemon an apologetic look, holding his hands into a clap, a Japanese style he learned from his Hyrulian country. "I tried to get some sense into them but-"

"No way we were going to let you go without some appreciation handed to you." Marth intervened. He seemed to be enjoying himself as he watched Mewtwo squirm.

"Right! So we have a surpise for you!"

Mewtwo finally gathered enough air to scream out, "YOU IMBECILES! LET ME GO!" he shouted! He soon went off into a cussing spree that shocked the knights. They didn't know the Pokemon to have such a foul mouth.

Roy ignored his shouts and calmly turned to DK, gravely nodding to him like a man telling the assassin to finish the job. DK smiled heartily, and tightened his hold, And Marth had to wince at the sound of a spine snapping in two. Mewtwo gave a strangled yelp, and fell limp in his arms. DK whooped happily, throwing the Pokemon around like he was a straw stuffed scarecrow.

Link looked worriedly at the unconscious Pokemon and turned to frown at the redhead, who was all grins. "If you broke him, I'm paying for his soul through yours!"

* * *

Oh deary me, what does Rpy have in mind to "Thank" Mewtwo. We can only hope it won't be Painful. But happy day! Mew is finally getting to him! Well, maybe. Hope you enjoye dit!


	12. Party Time!

Whee! We all finally find out what the guys had planned for Mewtwo! Will this be a night to remember (not that the guy has a choice) for good? Or bad? Read on to find out!

* * *

"Uhhhh….my spleen…" Mewtwo muttered. He blinked several times as he tried to straighten out his back. Loud, painful cracks sounded off, and he jerked his head up to cry out in agony! "By the All-Star!!" he shouted.

"Well it will get more painful…Mewtwo-san."

Mewtwo's body stiffened up. He just realized he was in a dark room, tied to a chair, but he could feel the presence of many people inside. Narrowing his eyes in the darkness, he used his powers to snap the ropes off and floated off the ground. He already mentally prepared himself for any battle, and even if he were to be conscious, he would be ready. This be true when the time he woke up one morning finding Falco and Captain Falcon unconscious next to with a bottle of shaving scream exploded in their hands and feathers scattered on the ground.

Perhaps they were going to try that old "fly smack on the nose" trick in his sleep with his hand full of shaving cream. He didn't exactly know what happened the night before, but it must have been bad for the two (and nearly everyone else) to never try to sneak up on his in his sleep again.

"And…" the voice within the darkness called out. "To show our appreciation we decided to…"

Mewtwo flexed his mucles, waiting for the attacks! Bright lights flashed to life, blinding Mewtwo, forcing him to cover his eyes and bring up his shields! He blinked several times to a large stage lit up on a colorful floor, a large jukebox in the corner and speakers nearly the size of a giant DK standing on either side! Most of the Smashers were there, all full of grins. Even the children and pokemon were there, and they seemed too excited to contain their growing smiles. Roy leaped off the stage, microphone to his mouth. "TO DANCE!" he sang, his voice blaring out in the speakers. Poor Yoshi yelped in terror and fell off the stage at the exclamation and clutched his ears.

Mewtwo stood there, jaw half way to the ground and eyes twitching considerably. He quickly gathered up his wits to shout, "Have you all gone stark raving **MAD**?!"

"Nope!" came his happy reply. Mewtwo stared flatly at all of them and turned to the door. "I'm leaving."

"W-Wait! Mewtwo!" Roy yelled and ran over, only to get pulled back by the microphone he so stupidly still held and fell backwards. The one that had reached him first was Link and the young man stood in the Pokemon's way. "Mewtwo, hear us out!"

Mewtwo glared at the swordsman. "Out of the way Link." he warned.

The lad smiled uneasily and held up his hands. "Just listen for a sec. I know you're good at that." he said. When he got no objection or threat, he continued. "Your last fight was most commendable Mewtwo. You saved one of our newest fighters, and showed you had true heart in you all along." at these words, Mewtwo's glare darkened, as though to say "What's THAT suppose to mean?" Link went on, ignoring his evil gaze. "Several of the Smashers, including myself, thought it be a great act of acknowledgment to celebrate one of our greatest battles. One that we could have had a nasty…demise to it." he said. "And I say this to everyone, that today was one of our grratest battles, and we all fought as one. Something that does not happen. Something that many others would agree to be a miracle!" he yelled throughout the room.

"Here here!" Marth yelled raising a fist. The others soon followed with their own cheers.

Link smiled at the legendary and bowed to him a knightly manner. "I am honored to say that I am grateful for you being there Mewtwo, for it would have been a disaster otherwise."

Mewtwo kept his eyes on a narrowed glare, determined not to show Link's words truly touched him. Not many people treated him so kindly and fewer more acted so glad to be his "comrade". It almost felt embarrassing to him.

"Tch." Mewtwo scoffed and turned away, only to be met with the many gazes of the other Smashers. Several had broke into tears at Link's speech and held hankies to their eyes. It was times like these Mewtwo remembered why he called them "pathetic". But the children and Pokemon...well, their gazes looked more than moved by the speech and looked at him as though they expected him to return one as well. Turning again to the door, he found Link standing and still smiling. Absolutely beaming at the Pokemon. He was trapped. With a frustrated growl, Mewtwo yelled, "Alright! Alright! I'll stay!"

The group behind erupted into cheers and DK rushed to the jukebox to put on the jumpiest (in Mewtwo's case, the LOUDEST) music he could find.

The purple eyed Pokemon glanced at the swordsman, who was grinning happily. "I hope you're happy. I might kill someone before this night is over." he said. He paused for a second and then turned to Link with a scrutinized gaze. "And what tells me that you didn't planned this night yourself?"

Link only laughed and patted the on the shoulder, leading him back to the dance floor. "Just enjoy yourself Mewtwo. You deserve it."

"Did anyone tell you that you have the tongue of a hero, but a mind of a felon?"

Again, the swordsman laughed.

* * *

"Check me out!" Ness cried out on the dance floor and proceeded to do the funky chicken. Some Smashers laughed while some joined in to make a show. Pikachu acted like a seal to bring a laugh or two from Pichu and Jigglypuff. Mewtwo rolled his eyes. With Link busy laughing at his younger self, Mewtwo snuck off to the snack table and watched from there.

"Look at this!" Captain Falcon shouted and slid into the dance floor. He pointed to DK. "Give me a beat monkey!"

Narrowing his eyes on the fighter, DK complied on put on a beat resembling a rap song. Captain Falcon swung his arms around, bouncing on his feet in a clumsy fashion, and performed a handstand. Cheers rang out as he dropped into a spin on his back and then on his head. Mewtwo stared bemused, using his powers to lift a cup in the air and pour in some punch. "Break dancing. Not impressed." he said taking the cup to swallow some.

"You and me both." came a female voice. The Pokemon looked over to see Samus walking over to him, grabbing a cup herself. Her helmet was off and it makes the creature think sometimes if she was really comfortable in that thing at all. It didn't look comfortable. Then again, he wasn't familiar with alien technology. "That fool always does stupid things like this. But, we invited everyone, so we couldn't get rid of him." she sighed and took a swing.

Mewtwo nodded and looked to the dance floor again, face faulting for a sec. "Are you sure it's only him?"

Samus smirked. "No. There are plenty of fools doing the same."

To prove her point, Roy came in doing the "worm" while the ice climber twins came in, bobbing their heads to the beat while swinging their arms like crazy apes. Samus smiled a little then. "But it's all fun and good. You can't expect them to be serious this time."

Mewtwo said nothing and watched as the colorful lights played on the walls and floor, over the happy faces of the Smashers, feeling the beat of the song drum into his body. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the princesses entering. He narrowed his eyes.

'She better not be here.'

To his surprise, only the blond females entered and joined in the dancing. Zelda went to her blushing partner, while Peach went to her plumber. He felt oddly relived and surprised. He shook the feeling off, taking it as surprise that the stalker not showing up to annoy him.

Still, he had to wonder where she was exactly.

A thought entered his mind just then and he looked around the room. Everyone was there. Except two.

"Samus, where is Gannondorf?" he asked, trying to keep the alert from his voice. The female blinked, and looked around the room confused. "Huh…he's not here. Ah well." she shrugged. "That creep never was the type to party anyway."

Mewtwo narrowed his eyes and placed his drink back on the table. "I must go. Tell Link thank you for the party. It was…fun." He said the word as though he tasted a gym sock. Before Samus could stop him, he teleported out of the room, leaving the room to Luigi doing the robot.

"Geez. Never knew he hated the music so much." she said taking a drink.

"Yo Samus!"

Samus's hands tightened over the plastic cup and she glared over the rim. Not to her surprise, she saw Captain Falcon waving at her. "Dance with me!"

"On second thought, maybe I'll disappear too."

* * *

Mewtwo flew through the hallways, searching from the lounge, to the bedrooms, to the bathrooms! He checked the battle dorms, the training grounds, everywhere! He tried using his psychic abilities to reach her, but he wasn't getting anything through that either! And somehow, that scared him. His mind was too much in his thoughts to really noticed his emotions however, and continued to look for the female frantically.

"Where IS she?!" he growled, gritting his teeth. He stopped outside the door of Gannondorf's but already knew it was empty. "Think…where haven't you checked?" he thought, trying to calm himself. After much pondering, he finally got it. "THE GARDENS!"

With that, he went off like a cannon and shot at top speed through the Smash Mansion, not at all willing to slowdown! Objects toppled over at the wind speed he made as he passed them by!

He shot out of the doors into the open air, not caring he disturbed the calm night by throwing the doors off their hinges! He looked in every direction, trying to adjust his eyes in the darkness and was thankful for the attached glowing lights on the pathways. He quickly chose one path and followed it. His heart was pounding in his ears as he went down the path and found no sign of pink. He took another route, this time accelerating up more at a break neck speed! His thoughts spun at all the possibilities of what could happen. He didn't exactly know what Gannondorf might do to the Pokémon, but it couldn't be anything less good.

Again, he found no sign of the pink creature with the large round blue eyes. At this point, Mewtwo was panicking! What if he didn't find her? What then? What would happen?! WHERE IS SHE?!

"**MEW!!**" he found himself screaming.

Then he heard it. A soft, recognizable, voice to his right within the small forest of trees. Without taking a second thought, he shot to that voice, zooming by the trees and over the flower patches. Branches swiped at his face and arms, but he could care less; his mind focused all its energy on getting to that voice and NOW!

Finally, he reached a clearing. It was near the edges of the gardens, the farthest point from the entrance and the Smash mansion. It was a wonder no one has ever seen this place being so far away! It was the spot where the brilliant shimmering towns of the Smash planet shined in the distance, away from the mansion and letting out an array of lights. There, two bodies stood at the iron fence, looking towards the city; one meek and fairy small, the other, towering and bulky.

"**Mew!**"

One body whirled around, and Mewtwo almost let loose a sigh of relief seeing it was indeed Mew. Her face brightened up at the sight of the Pokemon. "Mewtwo!" she squealed.

Mewtwo was about to move forward when the second body turned. He stopped under the yellow, beady eyes of Gannondorf. Even from a distance, he knew the man was smirking from a well kept secret. A sinsiter smile filled with heinious deeds in mind! That alone brought angry shivers to his spine. How he wanted to break the mansion's number one rule of attacking outside the ring right then!

"Mew," Mewtwo said evenly, turning to the pink Pokemon. "What are you doing out here?"

"Oh I was having a chat with Mr. Gannondorf here." the psychic said with a smile.

The sorcerer moved his gaze from the purple legendary to the pink one, adoring a gentlemanly smile. "Oh Miss Ultimew, please! I told you to call me Gannon!" he said.

Mewtwo narrowed his eyes at the man, finding it disgusting as Ultimew shared a laugh with the man. "Of course! How could I forget?" she squealed. The Pokémon breathed deeply, bringing a paw to wipe at his shoulder to rid of some dirt and leafs. "Mew. There's a party inside." he said.

"A party? Really? Wow! I didn't know!" she said surprised and shocked.

"Yes, neither did I." Gannondorf said smiling at the female.

"Really? Because inside I could have sworn I heard someone say they invited everyone." Mewtwo said, narrowing his eyes on the ill skinned man. "You seem to be the only one not there."

Gannondorf smoothly moved his gaze to Mewtwo's, narrowing just slightly; a ghost of an angry glare. His smile stretched wider, if not forcefully, to the corners of his face. "Must have slipped my mind." he said in a low tone.

Mewtwo never faltered under the stare off and neither did Gannondorf. It was obvious to Mewtwo he had planned this. He took the chance to take Mew into a secluded part of the Smash area on purpose to get her away from everyone. But from what and why he couldn't figure out. If it was to hurt her, then he could have done that already. And she didn't seem to be threatened, but then again, she was the mysterious type for a reason.

Whatever the reason may be, Mewtwo didn't trust it. He had a good feeling that he couldn't read their psychic mind waves (or Mew's exactly) was because of him. His gut told him those mean yellow orbs were hiding some evil and are planning something.

Mewtwo tightened his paw into a tight fist! Did he come in just in time? Or had he been waiting for him? Had he fallen for some sort of mind game?

By the way his smirk was growing, it would appear so.

"Well, come on then!" Ultimew cried out, floating over to the Pokemon, and taking him by the arm and tugging him towards the mansion. "And you owe me a dance!"

Mewtwo stared straight into Gannondorf's eyes for a few more seconds. "Yes…let's go." he said letting his body be guided back to the mansion over the glowing pathway. Mew looked over her shoulder once and called back, "Aren't you coming too Ganon?" Mewtwo winced at the already comfortable nickname and gently urged the female forward.

"No my dear! I will remain here to star gaze." the sorcerer called back. "I'll see you both a later."

Mew waved back and Mewtwo kept moving forward, glaring at the cobblestones. They both floated for a while, Mewtwo allowing Mew to cling to his arm. He didn't complain about the fact she was back at his side and away from that monster! Arriving at the entrance doors in no time, Mewtwo had kept his senses open for any sign of danger to jump out at them. As soon as they walked through the doors, Mewtwo took Mew by the arm and yanked her aside.

"What did you two talk about? And tell me everything!" he said.

Stunned, Ultimew blinked in surprise. "What? What do you mean?" she sputtered out.

"Don't play dumb! Out there! What did you talk to Gannondorf about?!" the angry mutant demanded.

"He just caught me in the halls earlier and asked if we could have a little talk!" Ultimew said confused and slightly frightened. "Why are you mad?"

"Talk about what?!"

"How I met you, where I was from and where he was from!" Mew cried out. She averted her eyes. "And he asked…"

"Asked what?"

"How…how I viewed you!" she said quickly.

Mewtwo felt a lie, and pressed onward. "What did you say?"

"I kept it blunt and simple! Honest!" Ultimew said, turning her cow eyes on him, almost helpless. "I didn't reveal anything more than I had to! Just that we met on the island, we were from the planet of Pokemon, and then he went on and on about himself!" she said, ending her sentence almost tiredly. "He likes to gloat, even if he lost to Link."

Mewtwo folded his arms across his chest. "What about how you view me?" he asked, partly curious himself.

At this Mew smiled a little bit, one that held some secrets and annoyed the hell out of Mewtwo. "I told him I viewed you as a powerful ally and someone I admire!"

The Pokemon narrowed his eyes into slits. "That's it?" he asked, deathly serious. Ultimew nodded. "Good. Never talk to him alone again."

"What?! Why?"

"Because." Mewtwo said and turned to leave, hoping to finalize this conversation and return to his room. He had a LONG night. 'I hope to never have one again!' he thought.

However Ultimew came before him, her eyes burning with fury. He rolled his eyes. 'I knew I couldn't get off that easy!' "That's not good enough! Can't I have a conversation with my fellow Smashers here?!" she said.

"No."

"Well **why**?" she demanded.

"Uh, does his face give you a clue? He's evil Mew! You should stay away from him at all times!"

"This is a tournament though! No one is thinking of hurting anyone else here other than in the ring!"

"We can't take chances. Not since the last match! Plus he's a villain! And a villain never changes his colors, no matter where he is!" Mewtwo contered back.

"Then tell me, Mr. Paranoid! Why are the children so fine with him?" Ultimew said narrowing her eyes.

"Because they all are more than aware of his power! If you've forgotten, you just arrived here and barely know where the kitchen is! And I can't let you out of my sight without getting yourself in trouble with a demonic, vicious, ugly bastard like him!" he yelled. He finished off with his breathe short and his face feeling hot. He didn't think he would raise his voice that loudly. He gripped the handle of the door behind him to lean on, clutching at the metal to rid his anger.

'I'm...I'm beginning to lose control.' he realized with horror.

"Mewtwo…" Ultimew sighed and stepped up to him. He avoided his gaze from hers, keeping it to the ground, and she sighed again. "If your worried about me-"

"Who said I was?! No I'm not!" Mewtwo denied, his voice raising again while his face was lit aflame!

Mew held up her hands in defense but also to calm him. That only infuriated him more for being treated like a child! "Ok, ok! You're not worried!" she said, and that calmed him down a little. At least he got the point across. 'Or maybe she did.' he thought, now growing confused. "But I just want to let you know that I can handle him." she said. Mewtwo fixed her with a questioning gaze and she smiled softly. "I know when men like him want something more than just a talk."

"Then why did you talk to him in the FIRST PLACE?!" he yelled. At this point, like many times of the night happenings, he could care less of what he did. And shouting in her face released some steam.

Ultimew gave him the same secretive smile again and hummed. "I just wanted to know if he'd try anything if we were alone." she said and turned around to float on down the hallway.

Mewtwo stared after her, flabbergasted! He quickly flew to her side. "That's your reason?!"

"Hey, I'm just as curious about him as you are. I want to know what his motives are." she answered simply. From the corner of her eye, her smile widened. "Especially, like you said, since that last fight."

She got him there. Now that he thought about it, if given the chance, he might have taken that offer just to talk to him too. Feeling slightly put off and pissed off, Mewtwo glared at the side of her face. "You made me act like a fool on purpose." he accused, thinking back to her being "scared".

"What makes you say that?"

The Pokemon held back a groan and settled with slapping a hand over his face. "Mama mia…"

"I feel the plumber in you!"

"Shut up!"

* * *

Oh who could resist Link's face? Mewtwo had to cave in! That, or Mewtwo's getting softer by the chapter without even realizing it! I realize I changed Mewtwo's personality a lot in this chapter, but please bare with me that mewtwo's changing alot by just being with Mew alot. So, if there's anything you find "wrong" in him in this chapter, please rememeber this is a FANFIC for a reason. Thank you!


	13. Family is Important

Mewtwo led Ultimew down the halls in silence, keeping his eyes forward at all times. She looked excitedly into every room, annoying the mutant slightly. "Where's the party?" she asked.

Mewtwo breathed out deeply and scratched idly at his chest where a branch had smacked him extra hard. "It's…somewhere." he said slowly, trying to remember which room he flew out of. He forgot he was kidnapped, gagged and tied in a dark room and had flown out without thinking where he was held.

But now that he thought how he rushed out of that, he felt completely and utterly mortified at his actions. To get acted up like that over a little mishap…he shook his head angrily. 'That "Ganon" will get his thanks next time I see him in the ring!' he thought furiously. He then glanced at Ultimew, glad she was looking away. 'At least I came when I came to stop him from doing anything.'

As they floated around, Mewtwo noticed her silence. Odd since she was always yammering around him. Now she seemed to be thinking on something, staring idly at the halls before her with a smile less than bright. Barely even a smile in fact.

Was she thinking on Gannon earlier? Or perhaps something else? Mewtwo had to wonder, but pushed the thought away. Ultimew then turned to him, which he looked away just in time. "Do you have a general idea who's going to win?"

Mewtwo blinked in surprise, both out of the fact she has spoken at last and at the strange question. "What?"

"This tournament. Do you know who's going to win it?" she asked curiously.

Mewtwo rolled his eyes. 'Of course. She's worrying over the contestants.' he thought. Then he stopped to wonder, 'Was that what Gannondorf was talking to her about?' He then growled at himself and glared at her. 'Why should I care what they talked about? _I don't!'_

"First of all, I could care less who wins this tournament. Second of all, you should stop thinking over such trivial things." he said in a low tone. Of course he wasn't going to admit it, but he wanted her to forget whatever she had spoken with the evil smasher.

Ultimew pouted some and folded her hands before her in thought. "I think the winner might be Donkey Kong." she said, sounding as though she never heard him at all.

Mewtwo groaned. He should have seen this coming. She always had a way of weaseling him into these situations. "You think over the most ridiculous things." After a pause he added, "And I'm sure you're wrong. Fox will probably win."

"How can you be so sure?"

"He's a cunning Smasher. Several times he almost beat me at chess, so he would be a good strategist on the field. A quick thinking young man too." Mewtwo reasoned.

"But Donkey Kong is so strong." Mew said.

"Strength doesn't always equal brain power. Don't get them mixed up." Mewtwo said in a scolding tone. "Brute force alone can't win a war."

"Oh, if that's the case, then surely Zelda would be a good opponent. She's quite smart." Mew said with a fond smile about her friend.

"I admit, she is a smart female…for a human…but she lacks speed and some strength. Even as Sheik, she doesn't have much other than speed."

"Oh now its speed isn't it? Then how about Kirby? I heard he can be pretty fast."

"Not that I'm disagreeing with you, but I doubt he would win." Mewtwo said.

"How can you be so sure?" Ultimew asked quirking a brow.

"Because Mario will beat him to the cup easily." Mewtwo said with a nod.

"Oh really?" Mew asked smiling coyly.

"Yes. Really." Mewtwo said frowning a bit at her smile. "He is a strong fighter, and very tolerable in battle. I have fought alongside him several times. He is a good man to be with."

"My money would be on Kirby still." Mew giggled, seeing his reaction.

"Well Mario is a good man, and highly doubt he'll be brought down so easily. Even if it was to Kirby." he said.

"Peach is lucky then." Ultimew mused, a shine in her face showing she meant in ways other than fighting.

"That is none of my concern." Mewtwo said rolling his eyes again.

"Oh you can't deny that they look cute together!" Ultimew squealed, floating in front of him, eyes big and wide. The mutant had to stop at the stare, finding her face just in front of his. "Love can be a wondrous thing! You should try it sometime! Then maybe you wouldn't be so grouchy!"

Mewtwo narrowed his purple eyes and ducked under her form, continuing down the hallway. "Love is a useless emotion. It blocks concentration and makes you soft. I wouldn't fall for such a simple-"

"Oh I beg to differ!" Ultimew giggled, popping in front of him again and grabbing him by the shoulders and wrapping her arms around his neck while the rest of her body floated away from his, so that they were nose to nose once again. She pressed her petite snout to his, causing him to gasp. "I saw how you are around the little ones! You truly cherish them! You just can't see that!" she giggled. "You are in love! You love those kids and the Pokemon as though you were part of their family!"

Mewtwo glared at the female, his mouth twitching slightly. He felt uncomfortable with the pink furred creature clinging to him in such a way. So much he felt a strange bubbling feeling at the pit of his stomach. He used all his willpower to push the feeling down (but failed) and answered her. "I-I d-do not!" he stuttered and cursed his quivering lips.

"Oh I think you do! And you know you do too!" Mew said smiling gently now. "Don't deny!"

"How would you know what I think?!" Mewtwo exclaimed and teleported out of her grasp, reappearing behind her. "So what if I care for them? They are like me! Young, inexperienced, and further more it was the Pokemon I promised long ago I would protect! That doesn't mean I view them as family!"

"But what's wrong with family?" Mew asked quietly.

At this Mewtwo glared at her. "I was never born into one. So I CAN'T be part of a family. Even Pokemon!"

Ultimew fell silent and stared at him with unreadable eyes. He gritted his teeth and turned away.

"You really think that?" she asked softly. Her tone showed concern, but he dared not think it to be so. No one would ever show concern over him. Not before, not ever and no one will be starting now! To be worried over him…it seemed too impossible for him to comprehend; even for his intelligent mind.

"It's the truth." Mewtwo growled out, ignoring how his chest tightened at his words. "I am a monster. A mutant creation in a lab. You should know this." Mewtwo said bitterly.

"I do, but…family is the most important thing. Didn't you have your Pokemon clones as a family?" she asked, floating before him again.

Mewtwo avoided her eyes. Why won't she drop it and let him just go on? Why is he suddenly here telling her all these things?! Even with his reasoning's, he couldn't seem to move and said, "I sent them away. They would fit better in the world than I have. I am a one in a million freak." he confessed. He then brought his paw up to his face, staring at the three balled fingers. He glared at it, tightening it into a fist. "A regular Frankenstein."

Then two paws gently clasped over his one clenched, startling him. He looked up seeing Ultimew's eyes looking sadly at him. "I don't think so." she whispered.

Silence fell over them. Both enveloped in a moment of stunned and soft air that seemed to suffocate them and lift their spirits at the same time. Mewtwo couldn't do anything but stare at the female, blinking rapidly. Her eyes showed no hidden truth, no tricks; just her sapphire eyes shining with honesty. How could he say she was lying to him when she looked ready to cry?

He looked at their interlocks paws and gasped, quickly pulling his out of Mew's and stubbornly facing away from her. "T-That is very flattering, but do not try to make me feel better." he said. "It won't work!"

Ultimew blinked in surprise and sighed. "I'm not making it up! That is how I truly-"

"Let us go to that party. It will be over soon if we don't hurry." Mewtwo interrupted, hurrying past her down the hallway. The pink Pokemon could only stare after him with a far off, and longing expression.

"Oh Mewtwo…" she sighed. Looking at the hands that held his, she smiled a bit. Her smile brightened more as she held them to her chest and she whirled around, flying after the mutant. "Wait for me!"

* * *

Whee! Next chapter! Short but sweet! Mewtwo and Mew have a moment in the hallway! I was hoping to show a sweeter side of Mew to show she wants to understand Mewtwo, but he keeps locking her own. But she keeps trying! And she will not give up none too soon neither! Do enjoy!

* * *


	14. Karaoke

Wow! How long since I've updated this dang story? Well, I hope your still wanting more of it! Cause here is the next chapter for all to enjoy!

* * *

They were in the dining area now, and they quickly flew over the couches and chairs to the other side for further investigation. "I think I hear them." Mew said lightly, moving her eyes to the right side of the hallways. Mewtwo nodded, already feeling the ground shake under their feet from the loud bass beating music. But as they flew down the halls, he stopped dead cold!

"Mewtwo?" Ultimew said coming a stop as well and coming back to his side.

"I'm an idiot."

"What?" Ultimew said confused.

"Why didn't I use my powers to just try and find them?" he growled, glaring at the door down the hall where lights were dancing out of. He could have simply read some of their minds and easily teleported to where they were, instead of having to go through the entire mansion, searching blindly for the right room. Now irritated with himself, he slowly floated down the rest of the corridor to the door. Mew only stared at him curiously, before deciding it best not to say anything.

As soon as they were at the doorway, loud, high pitch voice rang out in the room! Mewtwo and Mew had to cover their ears (or what Mewtwo could call those horns on his head ears). "What in blazes?!" Mewtwo exclaimed and saw to be someone on stage with a microphone in hand. It was Falco.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Mewtwo shouted, using his power to yank the microphone out of the bird's hands into his own.

The blue feathered Smasher looked angrily at the Pokemon. "Well if it isn't the bachelor of the hour. I thought you left hours ago."

"Just tell me what is going on!" Mewtwo yelled storming into the room. He walked into the center where most of the Smashers were standing. Most looked to be in withering pain, as Kirby and Pichu were curled against each other with their hands pressed to the sides of their heads still.

"Besides you saving our lives? Listening to someone choke a banshee." Marth said, rubbing his head from a headache.

"Actually it's Karaoke!" Roy said with a grin. "We decided to turn up this party with singing!"

"If you can call that singing!" Samus yelled, pinky in her ear trying to rid her deafness. The bird glared at her, his eyes telling he wanted to shoot something badly.

"And that was Falco's turn." Fox said, smiling uneasily. In truth, he wanted the bird off the stage as much as everyone else. Friend or not, he can't deny he totally stunk at singing.

"My turn!" Peach squealed and rushed over to Mewtwo. The Pokemon winced slightly as the female grabbed the microphone and ran to the stage. He stared oddly at how she pushed Falco off stage fiercely, almost knocking him on his face. Sometimes people forget how strong the blond could be. He looked over to Mario warily. "Ok. What did you guys put in the punch while I was gone?"

Mario rolled his eyes and moved the Pokemon so he faced the stage. "Just enjoy the party ok Mewtwo?"

Zelda waved over to Ultimew, smiling happily to see her friend. "Ultimew, come over here!"

The pink Pokemon gasped happily and rushed over to her friend while Peach pressed buttons for a song on stage. "Zelda!" she squealed, hugging the princess. The blonde laughed lightly and patted her head.

Peach settled on a song at last and pressed play. As the room was filled with soft music, Mewtwo turned to Mario. "Mario?"

"Hmm?" the plumper hummed glancing at the Pokemon. He awkwardly rubbed a finger on his elbow as his tail wagged a bit behind him. "In a fight against Kirby, who do you think will win?" he asked, blushing hotly as he said those words. 'Why am I even ASKING?!'

"Huh?" Mario sputtered out.

"Never mind." Mewtwo quickly said and hurried away from his side towards the punchbowl. Mario only stared after him confused before Peach's voice rang out in the room. He smiled in delight and clapped his hands, cheering her on.

"Hey Martha! How about you go sing, "I will survive"?" Roy taunted just as Mewtwo was passing him.

"I told you to stop calling me that you slacked jaw ignoramus!" Marth shouted angrily, tossing a full cup of punch his way. Mewtwo saw it coming and quickly ducked so its wet contents spilled on Roy's fiery red head.

"My do!"

The Pokemon simply rolled his eyes and moved to the snack table instead. There he found Link, tapping his foot to the beat. Feeling the mutant's presence, he grinned over at him. "Where'd you go earlier?"

"Somewhere." Mewtwo answered evenly, taking a small finger sandwich.

Link nodded and turned back to the audience watching. "I'm glad you got Ultimew. I could have sworn I invited her too." he said.

Mewtwo looked at the swordsman from the corner of his eye. "Did you send out invitations?"

"No, I just spread the word before you came back from the hospital." Link said with a shrug.

"Then there's your answer. Mew was in the hospital longer than I have. She must have missed the invitation." Mewtwo said, biting into the bread and ham. He could taste the hint of vinegar somewhere in the treat; a common blend for Peach's cooking's. "Did Peach make these?" he asked.

"Oh yeah. She volunteered for snacks. Glad she did. These sandwiches are the best!" he said, reaching over and popping one in his mouth.

"I see." The mutant said, falling in silence with the male. Soon Peach was done with her song and left the stage, only to be greeted by Mario who pecked her cheek.

"So are the rumors true about those two getting married?" Link asked.

"You're his friend. You should know." Mewtwo answered, taking another sandwich. They were yummy.

Link laughed, and Mewtwo was reminded why he was often called, "The social silent one". He remembered Link was one of the first to come up to him with a friendly smile. And Link never stopped coming to him for a friendly conversation, even when Mewtwo was less than polite or likeable. Then again he heard rumors that before Link came into the tournament he could go up to any person with ease, be it friend or foe; finding out their deepest sorrows or problems and handling it right off the bat. He was simply helpful and kind by nature. A trait Mewtwo was never familiar with.

"You're right. But I'm just as much in the dark as you are." Link chuckled in reply.

"Have you thought of asking?" Mewtwo questioned.

"I did. But then I decided against it." Link said with a grin, eyes sparkling. This surprised the mutant; seeing how he was a curious boy. "I want it to be a surprise when he announces it to everyone."

Mewtwo felt as though he should have shared that grin, but looked away to the stage, where Nana and Popo had the microphone and sang out in surprisingly good (though a bit high) voices.

Mewtwo stared at the speakers, hearing the music grow in volume and blast into a different, yet familiar, language. "Why are we listening to Japanese?" he asked the swordsmen next to him. Link looked over to him, as though bitten!

"Mewtwo! You know this is all our native language!"

Mewtwo raised a brow questionably. "Then why do we speak English?" He was honestly curious about this.

"Uh-" Link started then blanked out. "I don't know." And like some unseen force, they both turned to a side of the room, straight at an unseen pair of eyes. "Ever get the feeling we're being watched?"

"Something… like that." Mewtwo answered uneasily and quickly tried to rid the feeling of someone narrating the world around him.

The crowd cheered as the ice climbers finished their song and walked off stage. Ultimew turned to Zelda excitedly. "You should go on stage!"

"Wah?" Zelda sputtered out turning pink. "Oh no! No, no, no! I can't!" she said waving her hands wildly.

"Come on Zel! You can't be any worst than Falco." Luigi said. Behind him said bird huffed angrily and folded his wings. "Besides, we're all friends here. No on would make fun of you if you're bad."

"B-But I just don't-"

"Come on Zelda! Please?" Ultimew begged, bringing out her cow eyes on the princess. The blonde looked to be struggling with the stare for a good minute and then gave in a sigh.

"I don't want to sing by my myself." she said.

"Yay!" the Pokemon and princess cheered and pushed the Hyrulian towards the karaoke. "Sing anything ok? Is there any songs you know?"

Zelda shook her head, shyly playing with the microphone.

"Sweet! Princess is going to sing!" Roy yelled. Zelda only turned a shade darker and held the microphone to her lips.

"You can do it sweety!" Peach cried out, pushing Roy away (on purpose no doubt). The princess on stage smiled nervously and brought the mike to her lips. Then she went into song. A soft tune that could have passed for a lullaby. In fact, it was her own lullaby, but with words. Old Hyrulian words. The room fell under a hush at the song. All eyes grew as the song went on, and hardly anyone breathed as the they stared at the young woman.

Mewtwo glanced over at Link, finding the boy's face was lost in a trance. His blue eyes were glued on the female, and her alone. The mutant studied his face, watching as his eyes shined with so much emotion that it seemed impossible to comprehend. Then again, with this kind of song, he too felt a strange effect on him. Perhaps it was part of the Hylian dynasty magic that worked on his mind so powerfully, but he began to daze off, staring at nothing in particularly important, yet simply letting his mind relax and wander.

With the song starting to end, Mewtwo's eye wondered over to Ultimew, who stood at the same spot of the crowd. He stared at her soft rounded ears to her tiny buttoned nose at the peek of her muzzle. Her bright blue eyes, though turned to the stage, were shining like glowing jewels under the soft lighting of the room. It seemed almost as though she was glowing too. Like a small stare…

At the very last tune, Ultimew felt his gaze and turned towards him. And for all he was worth, he couldn't move his eyes away, even after she found him staring. With his mind still somewhat fuzzy, all he could think about was her eyes. Her big…blue…eyes…

"WHOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Captain Falcon exclaimed from the crowds, ruining the tranquility of the ending song. Soon after everyone in the room started to cheer, with the princess on stage turning every shade of red.

"Um…Thank you." she shyly said bowing.

Mewtwo blinked out of his little dreamy faze, and felt as though he was looking at Ultimew's curious blue eyes for the first time! He blushed furiously and looked away, cursing Link and his music talented heritage! Wanting to get away from her line of vision, he walked away from the snack table to the punch bowl area, where he knew DK's tall height would conceal him. Samus greeted him with a fleeting grin before returning to whistle for the princess.

"Anchor! ANCHOR!" The space rider shouted. DK was the second loudest in the room as she smacked his large gorilla hands together! Mr. Game & Watch was ringing his bell at the front while Yoshi did a little clap and dance routine. Zelda was only more embarrassed and quickly got off the stage.

"Oh my Gosh! Zelda, why didn't you tell us you had a nice set of pipes on ya?!" Young Link asked, running up to the princess and hugging her around the legs. Zelda giggled and patted the boy on the head.

Mewtwo meanwhile looked over to Link. His expression was still in a daze, but it now held a very soft smile. He stared after the princess as she was showered with complements.

He wondered had he been staring like that at Mew? The very though made his stomach churn, his lips frown, and his cheeks burn.

"Dance off! Dance off!" Roy suddenly shouted. Marth looked at his comrade questionably. "You must be joking." he said.

"Aw what's the matter Martha? Afraid you'll ruin your shoes?" Roy taunted. Marth's face went red with rage and he swung a fist at him. Roy jumped away and laughed as Marth started to chase him with outstretched grabby fingers, ready to choke and strangle.

"GET BACK HERE A-HOLE!" Marth shouted. He was quickly silenced as a flying frying pan suddenly crashed into his head!

"MARTH! WATCH THAT MOUTH OF YOURS!" Peach yelled, her motherly instincts over the younger generation coming through. Ness at her side stepped away from her as Young Link twiddled his thumbs nervously. They dared not speak up to say they knew such words already from some of the other Smashers. They would rather go to bed without the horrifying images of Peach going blood thirty psycho on everyone.

"Dance off! Dance off!" the ice climber twins started to shout as well. Luigi would be seen standing next to Mario, grinning widely. Mario only nervously laugh at the strange shin and shine in his brother's eye. "Things are starting to get …interesting…"

* * *

Hoo boy! A dance off! What silly things are about to happen tonight I wonder...


	15. Dance Off!

And heres more in your face!

* * *

Like a bullet, Luigi ran for the stage to a box of records. With fingers moving at the speed of light, he moved through the choices and grabbed the one he wanted. Eyes lit like an internal inferno, Luigi slammed down the record and pressed the play button, and then rushing to the center of the dance floor! Everyone stared at him as he claimed the spotlight to himself, tipping his hat to hide his face; trying to look cool some guessed.

Several seconds ticked by and nothing happened. Some exchanged confused glances while Luigi stayed in his position. Ness went to the record player and almost laughed out loud! "Luigi! You put the record upside down!"

The green Mario brother looked up surprised and then blushed as several smashers laughed heartily. Ness being the good natured boy he was, gladly flipped the record for him and pressed play.

The loud blasts of music went off, surprising some Smasher's while Luigi swung his hips to the tune. More than a few more Smashers fell over themselves as they recognized the song. Fox, more than anyone, felt himself disbelieving the song the plumber chose. "You got to be kidding me…"

Luigi then proceeded to dance to the rhythm, kicking in the air and moving his arms like in a ballet while tiptoeing in a circle. No words could describe the uncomfortable or awkward feelings going around the room as they stared at Luigi, dancing to "Everybody dance now".

Ness, feeling embarrassed FOR the green clothed Smasher, felt a need to save him. He quickly grabbed another record and smiled to himself finding another one more suitable for the dancer. With a screech on the record, stopping Luigi in mid bow, he put on another song. The hollow sound of a drum filled the room, this time sending a better vibe throughout the room.

Luigi, feeling the new beat inside him, started to grin and moved to the beat. Mario quickly stepped in. Then, with a shared wink, the brothers started to dance to "Rock this Party". They moved in unison, arms punching in opposite directions but going off at the time to seemed planned; hips swaying to bump into one another and pointing to the other to share a small one-man show dance move a couple of times. At one point, the two plumbers break danced on the floor, with Mario spinning on his back and Luigi moon walking in a motion. Soon the room was filled with hoots and yells for the two dancing brothers, clapping as their routine got better as it came along. At the finishing note, the brothers kicked towards each other, so that to form an "x" in the air with their limbs! The room went wild for them, whistling and screaming while the two came back to back to each other, arms folded and smirks plastered on their faces.

Mewtwo stared on at the sight of Luigi bowing arrogantly while Mario dragged him off to the side with a brotherly look on his face that told everyone this was not the first time he lived through this. Link looked to see Roy and Marth entering the center of the dance floor, both swordsmen staring each other down. The word "Challenge" was written on their foreheads as they put away their heavier armor to get ready to dance. Link gave a sigh. "Never gets old." he groaned. He felt like he was watching his two younger brothers' duke out while he played referee. He hoped he wouldn't play the bailiff either for this round.

"Ness! Pick a good one!" Roy ordered. The boy with a cap scowled at the elder male, sticking his tongue out, but reluctantly went to the records.

"When did I become the DJ?" he grumbled. He picked one song, and it started off with a "Move your body!" He grinned at such a good choice and bobbed his head to the beat while the rest of the room started to dance with the song.

Roy and Marth swung their arms, dancing against one another in a heated battle. But just before the battle could get any more serious, Samus jumped in! Without her Ex-suit, her body was a lot more alluring to the men. More so to one man in the crowd as he saw the woman spin and swing her hips to the song in a somewhat hypnotic way, lifting her legs and kicking while punching the air and bending down, only to flip back up again; hair trailing magically in the air!

Captain Falcon stood there in a dazed stare, mouth open so that drool dripped out and flies could fly in.

Mewtwo watched the dances of the Smashers go on in their each own special dance. Bowser was the loudest dance stepper in the room as he had no real rhythm and just his hands about. To make things more complicated, DK came to him and joined him in hand, both tangoing away, almost plowing away Pikachu and Pichu. The Pokemon, overly offended, let sparks fly from their cheeks, shocking the Smashers into ashen mold. But they only kept dancing. It felt like nothing could stop them, which both surprised and frightened some Smasher's.

Mewtwo looked over to see Link was coming his way from dancing, his brow covered in sweat from dancing so much. "Come on Mewtwo! It's a party! Have some fun! Go on!" Link laughed.

"No thank you."

"Yes Mewtwo! Join us please!" Mario said coming to his side. Link and Mario stared him down with smiles, but the mutant refused to be moved.

"I'm satisfied just watching in the sidelines thank you."

"But this is your party!" Mario said.

"I didn't make it. You two did." Mewtwo countered.

"Aw come on now! No one likes a wet blanket!" Link said.

"I prefer you not taunt me with names, and again, I'm very much contented being here." Mewtwo said in his never changing calm tone.

The two classic Smashers looked to one another with a dry and hopeless expression. It felt when Mewtwo did not want to move, he wouldn't be moved. But soon all doubt disappeared and their frowns were replaced with smirks. Moving to see DK standing just a little ways off, dunking his head in the punchbowl, Mario waved to signal for the Gorilla to come over.

Mewtwo meanwhile was staring at the dance floor silently. Ultimew had joined in, and was now dancing along with Fox, who was a little closer than he felt he should for his taste. Even he knew Fox meant no harm to waltz with Ultimew; it still gave the mutant a bad taste in his mouth, as they say. A funny feeling started to bubble up in his gut at the sight of the space traveling Smasher holding Ultimew's hand as he spun her, earning her delighted laughter. His eyes narrowed down at them.

With his mind focused on the dancers, he failed to notice the large monkey hands reaching out to him from behind like a monster in a movie. And just like so many times that night, he was caught in a bear/monkey hug that crushed his lungs into dust. And like those many times before, he knew right away who was responsible.

"**DK!!"** he roared out as the gorilla carried him over to the dance floor. Everyone turned and laughed at Mewtwo's misery of being in the clutches of the oversized monkey. Link and Mario followed behind, giving each other an accomplished knuckle tap.

Mewtwo was dropped on the dance floor and the mutant glared daggers up at the closest relative to the human race. The big thing only smiled happily at him and hopped back into the crowds.

"Dance for us Mewtwo!" Roy shouted.

"Yeah! Show us what you got!" Falco added.

Mewtwo looked ready to blow everyone up in just a thought. But seeing as no one seemed threatened by his glare, he sighed. 'This is exactly why I don't like helping people.' he grumbled in his head. He noticed the victorious smirks on Link's and Mario's faces as they watched from within the group circle. 'Oh, they think they won this round?' he thought irritably. 'I'll show them!'

With a flick of a hand, a record floated from the pile, startling Ness. It placed itself on the player and started to play, making the boy grumble out "Why do I bother if that could have happened anyway?!". Then, using his mind powers, he teleported a dark fedora hat in his hand and placed it on his head.

"Where'd he get that?" Roy whispered. Young Link noticed the hat and grinned. "He always had that!" Roy looked at the little boy with a shocked expression. "Really?" the Smasher asked. "Yeah! He also has a cape back in the room too!"

As the tune started to play, Mewtwo's foot started to bob up and down with the beat. Slowly, he moon walked backwards, making some of the fighters giggle in the old fashion move. Then suddenly spun in place! As the song got faster, he thrust his hands out, one grabbing his hat to tilt it over his eyes while the other went to his side. He did the splits, came back up gracefully to move his hands in the air, letting them glow a soft blue!

To everyone's surprise, Zelda and Peach both came flying out from the circle of Smashers surrounding the Pokemon and into Mewtwo's arms! The group gasped and Mewtwo only peeked from the rim of his hat to say huskily, "Tequila". Then in a series of amazing moves, he spun the girls out of his arms, grabbing their hands and pulling them back in, moving so one slid on the ground while the other spun on one heel! The Princess's gave squeals of surprise, especially when Mewtwo flipped them over backwards with his powers! He never once lost control of how they gracefully stepped around the Legendary, always keeping in check that they never tripped or fell. Once they got the hang of the dance moves, they soon started to move along with the mutant Pokemon, swinging their hips with his to the beat. Now he truly looked like a suave professional dancer that made effortless attempts to bringing in ladies.

"Whoa! Look at him go!" Young Link cried out. Falco and Roy had their jaws to the ground in shock while Kirby and Pikachu were clapping happily as they watched their friend dance away like a pro!

"Since when was he such a pimp?"Samus laughed with Fox. The furry fighter could only shrug and feel a pang of jealousy like so many men in the room felt.

As the dance went on, Zelda and Peach started to move on their own, and Mewtwo peeked from under the rim of his hat once more, lifting it more with his balled finger to smirk at the Classic Smashers. Mario looked less than pleased while Link looked ready to pop a blood vessel! Mewtwo's smirk only grew as the girls came to his sides at the finishing notes of the song, leaning over to kiss either side of his cheeks. 'Victory hurts men, that's how it goes.' he privately said to them in their minds.

"Just when you think you know somebody…" Marth mumbled. A new song started to play and he bobbed his head to the beat of "Chelo Cha Cha". At his side, Ultimew had a troubling expression on her face. She had an apparent pout on her snout as she stared at Mewtwo let the Princess's go, accepting their thanks for such a ball!

Mewtwo felt her eyes on him and he looked over at her. She didn't feel the need to change her expression now that he laid his eyes on her and merely looked away angrily and sadly. It was times like now that she knew better than to say something; otherwise she'd make a scene. And seeing as how everyone was enjoying themselves so much, she rather not make a fool of herself by demanding the next song. After all, it was his night. Best to let him have it.

But while Ultimew tried to make herself invisible, Mewtwo felt the corners of his mouth tug downward. Somehow, that little face pulled something in him. He didn't feel any victory now. He felt lower than that. He felt himself frown. Once again, she managed to make him feel bad just when he was feeling good.

"Every time…" he growled.

Mew gasped as she saw Mewtwo hold up his paw to her. She stared at it shocked and looked at him, seeing his face was in a pointed glare. It was either he was angry she was not accepting his gesture right away, or he was angry at himself for offering his hand to her at all. Either way, it brought more red to his face when she merely stared at him confused.

"Do you want to dance or what?" he snarled. Some Smashers looked their way and he was beginning to regret his offer.

The pink Legendary smiled in glee and nodded, grabbing his hand gently. She gave a gasp as he pulled her into him, nose to nose with her body leaning over his as he leaned back in a sort of tango move, parts of her flush with his! Ultimew couldn't help but blush as he stared deeply into her eyes, the fedora on his head making him look more dashing than before!

A new song was put in, going off with a "I like to move it, move it!"

Soon Mewtwo and Mew were into the rhythm, showing off tango moves no one thought could be physically possible! But with gravity defying creatures like Pokemon, nothing was impossible! The beat got faster and Mewtwo began to lose himself to the dance floor! Everyone else almost disappeared in his mind's eye and he only felt the sudden rush in his veins he never felt before! He couldn't explain it, but at the moment, it didn't matter. He could only run on pure instinct and that's what he was aiming to do.

Mewtwo flung Mew into the air, letting her spin up, stopping while airborne to swing her hip up, sending a flirtatious glance down at the other Pokemon below her. Mewtwo only grinned back, acting as a lasso to yank the girl back to the earth. She glided back into his arms and they continued their rumba with smiles on their faces. They went back to swinging their hips in sync, moving closely to one another as they read each other's mind for dance moves, so that nothing seemed to be wrong with their private waltz.

"Dude…when did he become a stud all of a sudden?" Roy asked, staring at Nana as she clapped and squealed like a schoolgirl. Jigglypuff was more than jumping with squeals as she bounced where she stood, giggling excitedly. Fox only laughed and patted his shoulder. "Don't get jealous there solider."

With everyone shifting to the song, the Pokemon held strong to their shuffling actions, so much that they almost forgot they were in a room filled with people. Mewtwo felt so alive! His blood was pumping through his veins; his head felt filled with nothing but the hypnotic beat of the song; he couldn't stop his face from cracking into grins! He forgot all about why he was angry and irritated earlier and enjoyed the drumming pulse hammering into his heart and ears!

Mew shared in his joy by smiling just as widely at him, taking in note at how much he was smiling in her presence and didn't seem to be trying to hide it! The fun he was experiencing was radiating from his body, and gave the room more life! Everyone was dancing in a lighter mood because of Mewtwo. If only he knew how much happier everyone else was because HE was. She almost felt like crying how cheerful he seemed. Mew wished this moment would never end.

But all good things come to an end, as the song just did. Mewtwo ended the dance with a tango dip, holding Mew in place while panting in her face, covered in a thin layer of sweat. Mew was also short of breathe and stared happily into Mewtwo's eyes.

Claps rang out from everyone for the couple, being at its loudest that night!

"That was great!" Roy shouted, grabbing the microphone. "Well folks, I think it goes without saying who the victor for the dance off is tonight!" he said and pointed to the Pokemon dancers. "Let's give it up for MEWTWO!"

Mewtwo seemed to have awaken from his adrenaline rushed fiasco and stared at all the celebrating Smashers as they whistled and hooted for the Legendary. Embarrassed at the fact he let himself get so carried away, he bowed his head. Unfortunately, that only seemed to excite the crowd even more; as he still had the fedora on and it made him all the more striking. He groaned to himself.

'_I really hate when this happens.' _

Mario came on the stage still clapping and took the microphone from the red haired Smasher with a grin. "Well people, its already 3 in the morning, so I suggest we all go to bed now before we all regret it tomorrow!"

"Spoilsport!" Roy fake coughed, loud enough for everyone to hear. Mario gave him a dry glare and turned back to the crowd. "Alright, party's over! Sorry! Master hand will have our booties if we don't leave soon!"

"Heh, he said booty." Roy chuckled with a dumb grin. Mario now looked fiercely at the boy. "That's it, I'm sending you wake up call in the morning!" he yelled, shooing the boy off stage, retorting angrily to any whine the swordsman had to offer.

"Oh Mewtwo! You were just wonderful!" Ultimew said smiling up at the Pokemon. "When did you ever learn those moves?"

Mewtwo kept his head bowed as he mumbled a response. "I saw something like on TV."

"Something like that? It wouldn't seem like it." Mew grinned. "It felt as though you studied it."

"…I'm good at memorizing." Mewtwo said in a flat tone, his mood back to being sour. "Now if you excuse me." In a flash, he was gone, more than willing to disappear and hope no one would remember his little act tonight.

Ultimew smiled to herself, her body still tingling from the touches Mewtwo gave her as they danced. How his hands fleetingly held her around her waist, her hands, and even the back of her neck. "I'll never forget this night…" she whispered, hugging herself to relish the memory.

* * *

Yay! Sorry this was such a boring chapter! I had to write a small dance scene to show Mewtwo isn't a stiff!


	16. Good Morning!

Sorry for the late update again! Been very busy!

* * *

The next morning proved less than cheerful than other mornings. All the Smashers decided to phone in for a day off from the tournament due to the headaches and sleepiness they felt that morning after the crazy party. Master Hand was DEFINITELY less than happy. He argued with Mario that morning that it would bring down ratings to ask for a day off so late in the game, but the old plumber told him over and over again that the Smasher's were exhausted from the night before and needed their rest. If not, then their performances will surely drop. Thanks to the Plumber's words, the Master Hand was finally convinced to give them ONE day off before making him promise an all day tournament the next day. Reluctantly, Mario agreed.

"Aw man! Are you serious?!" Roy exclaimed with a woeful expression, hair more out of control than usual while clad in his pajamas.

"Yes, I'm afraid its true. We're going to have to do an All star tournament AND an adventure tournament."

"Well that's just great!" Roy snapped. "How does he expect to do both of those tomorrow? We barely can do one of those once a week! Twice when we're REALLY lucky!"

Mario stared at the boy, his hat gone from his head and eyes colored with sleepy circles. "It was all I could do for him to give us THIS day off! After he heard we made a party in the mansion, he was going to make us do a tournament anyway the next day! If I just let one person do a battle today and a tournament the next, it would be traumatic for them! You need at least a few days to recover from battle!"

"That's only for the weak ones." Falco grumbled. Mario sat at the dining table near the kitchen with several Smasher's sitting around him, discussing about his early "appointment" with the Master Hand.

"I happen to remember YOU were those weak ones the first few weeks you were here Falco!" Mario snapped at the bird fighter. The bird jumped at his angry tone and shrunk under his gaze. Mario on a regular bases was a kind and respectable soul that overlooked the other fighters with a gentle gaze. But today he seemed more than riled up and didn't take kindly to any remarks made on his part; especially since he had to be awaken earlier than the rest just to talk to the hand. Then again, he did volunteer to take the job alone. Even when Fox and Link offered to come, he refused them and practically ordered them to rest while he became the hero of the hour.

"How many hours of sleep did you get?" Marth asked, looking somewhat concerned at Mario's dark circled eyes. The usual lustful shine in them was gone and was replaced with a dim and scornful stare.

"1…I think. Or maybe I thought I was asleep." he mumbled, rubbing his face. "Oh Mama Mia…I need Coffee…"

"Oh no you don't!" snapped a new voice. Peach came marching in a bathrobe, hair tangled on her perfect golden head. She hardly had any make-up on, surprising most of the Smashers for she was a good morning person. More than most. But as shocked as they were, they were even more so to see that even when she wasn't looking her best, she still managed to have a beautiful glow to her; a gift for her natural beauty. "You are going back to bed mister! The rest of the Smasher's can take care of themselves for today! You need to catch up on some sleep! After all, we all have a big day tomorrow!"

Mario knew better than anyone that when Peach wanted to leave no room for argument, it's best not to push it or ace her wrath. With a yawn, the man nodded and stood up from his chair with the help of his lover. "Yes, alright…Peach." he mumbled, eyes already drooping.

"Alright then. Goodnight dear." Peach said, kissing the man on the nose affectionately. He smiled in return and dragged his body away to the hallways. She sighed once he was out of sight. "Oh that man…acting as though he has the whole world on his shoulders…" she mumbled to herself as she walked to the kitchen to get herself coffee.

"I guess I gatta hand it to him…Mario doesn't want anyone to suffer more than anyone else." Marth said sipping his tea. He spoke of the rule of "one match per day" where fighters would show for audiences. "Wasn't it Mr. Game and Watch and Dk's turn today?"

"Oh yeah! Oh man, no wonder he stopped them from fighting! Can you imagine a cranky DK?" Roy said, shaking his head. "Or worst? Mr. Game and Watch would probably even MORE annoying! I can't even imagine…"

"I think Mario's motives are more for the fighter's well being than anything else Roy. He would rather lose sleep than let another Smasher have to go through so many fights at once." Fox nodded in agreement. "What a good man."

"Speaking of good men…" Roy smirked, pointing towards the television set where Luigi and Link were sitting at. Both were in no better condition than the rest of the house, with their hair tussled and pajama's still on. "Did you see Luigi last night? Who know the guy had it in him."

"Both him AND his brother." Fox added. "Geez…I guess you can't tell a book by its cover."

"Makes me wonder though…" Marth said deep in thought. "Mario and Luigi both can do gymnastics. Both can do fire power. Both fought and defeated monsters for princesses, and both are plumbers. Now we find out they can dance too? What led them to all that?"

The three Smasher's exchanged looks and shrugged. "Who knows. But I'm glad to know they are here to help!"

"Remember when Mewtwo danced with the princesses by the way?" Falco said with a chuckle. "That guy sure liked to show off."

"I wouldn't think Mewtwo had it in him to even show off anything." Fox laughed. "He seemed to humble to do such a thing."

"Guess the joke's on us!" Roy added with a wide grin. He frowned. "Speaking of which, where is he?"

"Probably still sleeping like the rest of the gang." Marth said placing his empty cup down. "He was after all, the guest of honor yesterday." he said with a smirk.

"Yeah…" Roy nodded with his own grin. Soon everyone was sharing the grin at the thought of the Pokemon.

"I never would have thought Mewtwo to be how he is today." Falco admitted. " I mean, I knew he was nice and all. He never had a problem with the little ones but really…"

"Neither would I." Fox said rubbing his snout. "I always thought he was a little indifferent, and maybe quiet, but there was plenty of those in the Mansion."

"I thought he was a little arrogant to be honest." Marth said sighing. "He had an aura that whenever you tried talking to him, he would look at you like you were a parasite."

"Don't confuse him with yourself Martha." Roy joked, quickly moving around the table to avoid a flying fist from the blue haired swordsman. "But yeah, I get what you're saying! The guy was just plain scary!"

"Yes…very scary." Fox mumbled, staring down at his bagel. His mind reverted back to the fight of him destroying every hologram fighter with ease to protect the fallen Ultimew. "He took down those drones like they were made of paper!"

"Dude…I don't know if that's allowed to have that much power." Falco said, trying to hide his fear.

"But I'm sure we can all agree that we have nothing to worry about now! After all, Mewtwo so far has shown heroic spirit in him! He saved Ulitimew and hasn't killed anyone yet for the surprise party we threw him yesterday!" Fox said. The Legendary Pokemon certainly gained everyone's appeal, for the group agreed with the furry fighter.

"But man! Those moves! I never thought anyone could move like that!" Roy said.

"He can glide over the floor Roy. It would only make sense he can do fancy tango moves one day and beat the living daylights out of drones the next without breaking a sweat." Falco said dryly.

"I guess…"

"Gentlemen?"

All Smasher's jumped out of their seats at the calm, yet disturbingly calm voice entering the conversation. They turned to see Gannondorf walking their way in an air of grace and malevolence. No sign of tiredness was on him as he looked to be the brightest one in the morning despite looking the darkest one at heart. Some, like Marth and Falco, narrowed their eyes slightly. Fox however greeted the Smasher with a small smile. "Good morning Gannondorf."

"I believe I heard a rumor while coming down the hallways. Was there a party I missed?"

"Oh, I'm sorry. Weren't you invited? The whole house was to come." Fox said, truly feeling sorry for the Smasher, even though he gave him the creeps.

"Oh no, I was. I was just curious if there was."

The group held disbelieving expressions for the taller Smasher. "Then…why didn't you come?"

Gannondorf then smiled, a truly wicked smile that sent chills down their spines. A smile that could truly be held by one of darkness. "Oh, I was busy with some things. I was just coming by to ask if it was a smash."

While the word "Smash" gave Roy a strange reaction, the rest quietly looked to one another questionably. "Really?"

"Oh yes! I do hope no one missed me!"

"How could anyone miss-OW!" Roy was stopped by two swift kicks from Marth and Fox. In their eyes, they just saved him from being destroyed, for Gannondorf's eyes narrowed slightly on the red haired fighter.

"Oh, no! We all had a lot of fun last night! Too bad you couldn't join us!" Fox said smiling.

Gannondorf returned the smile with a nod. "Well that's good to hear." He then turned with a wave of his large hand in the air. "Fairthywell fellow friends!"

"Friends? Whoever said-OW! Quit it!" Roy shouted.

"Shut it! Do you WANT to get yourself killed?!" Marth hissed. He rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Geez…I can't believe you sometimes…"

"What? It's not like he can do something about it!" Roy said.

"You forget, the tournament is almost over! And once Master Hand gives the ok, Gannondorf will NOT hesitate to take you out! And you know without holding back his powers, he can easily turn you into a smoldering pile of ash!" Marth said.

"Your insulting me, aren't you?" Roy grumbled.

"No, it's the truth. You're not strong enough to fight him." Marth said, turning his nose in the air. He ignored Roy's grinding teeth and flaring eyes while Fox and Falco stood up from the table.

"I don't know about that guy. I know he puts on a face just so no one would question him, but really, that guy is just plain freaky!" Falco said shuddering. "Did you see the way he looked at me?!"

"No, how?" Fox asked, putting his dirty dish in the sink.

"Like he wanted to roast me! That's what!"

Fox smiled uneasily. "I guess that can be true." he said. Although he wouldn't admit it, Fox would sometimes have thoughts similar to that, except being chased down like a the hunted from the hunter in season.

A small pink bundle waddled by their feet, sleepily reaching for the box of cereal. With his stubby arms and his half awake mind however, the small Smasher couldn't get it. Fox smiled down at the stout creature and grabbed the box for him while taking out a bowl too.

"I mean really! Why is that guy here anyway?!" Falco said rubbing his feathers. Fox merely gave a grunt while pouring the milk in the bowl. "It's not like we need any more villains! We're powerful enough without them!"

"Oh stop Falco." Fox said leading the Smasher to the table and helping him into the seat. "There you are Kirby." he said patting the Smasher like he was a child. In many ways, everyone does view him as one, but never forgot he was a powerful fighter and would treat him with some level of respect. Although, the way the little baby like face would smile happily, like he was doing right now at Fox, was hard to vision him anything but an infant. Fox chuckled as Kirby grabbed the bowl and gulped down his meal; the reason why he didn't bother to grab him a spoon.

"I'm serious Fox! One of these days, that guy is going to do SOMETHING and we're all not going to see it coming!"

Fox rolled his eyes and pushed the Smasher out of the Kitchen. "Come on! Back to bed you! You obviously didn't get enough sleep!"

"I can't sleep! I keep dreaming that freak will show up with a cooking pan and gravy!"

* * *

Link blinked, looking over his shoulder to see Fox trying to take the hyperventilating bird to his room. He quirked a brow before shaking his head and decided he rather not know. The Ice Climbers once again won the remote over Luigi and were now watching some random anime cartoon they enjoyed; something about cards and big haired kids with chained and leather pants.

"Did you have fun last night Link?" Luigi asked.

"Huh? O-Oh yeah! I did." Link answered with a small smile. "Especially when I saw you dancing out there." Luigi smiled shyly in return. "I never knew you had it in you Luigi! Why didn't you tell anyone you could dance?"

"Eh, never seemed to cross the mind before." Luigi shrugged. "Besides, nobody asked." At this Link laughed and agreed he was at fault he never thought of asking himself. "I hardly saw you dance though Link! I heard you were quite the dancer in your time!"

"Oh, well, I don't do it often. I was probably rusty too." Link said rubbing his head, looking down at his lap.

"Liar." a third voice entered. Link jumped and looked up to see Zelda standing behind him with a cup of coffee in hand. She wore an elegant robe over her nightgown that hugged her curvy body with her hair out of her tiara and letting her bangs fall over her eyes. The swordsman lost his tongue and stared, absolutely stupified. She smiled at him before turning to Luigi. "I saw him once dance with Gorons and Zora's. He is a master at dancing."

Luigi's eyes went wide and he stared at the now blushing man. "Really?!"

"Well…more or less." Link said sheepishly, finaaly able to tear his eyes away from the princess long enough to rub his neck shyly.

"More or less indeed." Zelda laughed coming around the couch to sit next to him, unintentionally bringing more red to his cheeks. "For as long as I've known him, Link has one flaw to his perfect personality!"

"What's that?" Luigi asked while Link turned tomato red at her words.

Zelda coyly smiled at both men, sipping her cup that read, "Don't treat me any differently than a Queen". A Gift given to her from Yoshi she has forever treasured. "He's too humble." she said, giving Link what could have passed as a flirtatious flutter from her eye. The poor man only shrunk back, looking like a trapped animal. A trapped red animal.

"Oh, well I knew that!" Luigi said with a roll of his eyes. "Everyone does."

"Does what?" Samus said walking over. Out of her suit once more, she had her pajamas of a tank top and pants. Some noticed her large abodes; Some like Captain Falcon who followed her to her side with a flirtatious smirk. It was an odd sight to see, with his helmet still on and wearing nothing but boxer shorts and tank top on. She gave him a dry glare and returned to ask the Mario brother once more.

"That Link is humble."

"Oh yeah, everyone knows that." Samus said, biting into her peanut butter and jelly sandwich. "It's ridiculous how humble he can be actually…"

"You know…I can be humble myself." Captian Falcon said, eyebrows waggling under his visor. In the reflection, it showed Samus's annoyed features.

"Yeah! Once he beat Bowser and two of his digital copies, and afterward when Bowser was bragging how close he had Link, Link actually agreed with him!" Luigi said smiling. "Now that's being modest! Espcially how Bowser can get..."

"That's nothing. You should hear some of the stories of what he faced back home." Zelda said, sipping her mug with a mysterious smile. Once her long sip was done, having everyone's eyes on her, she continued. "Like the dragon he faced in the Goron Mountains. The Sea Serpent in the Zora pools. The Mud Turtle monster in the swamps in-"

"Can we change the subject? Please?!" Link spoke up at last. Everyone saw how red his face had gone, spreading from his cheeks to his ears and neck. The group chuckled at how shy the good knight became when showered with complements.

"Zelda?" came a sleepy call. The princess turned to see Young Link walking their way with tears in his eyes. Surprised, the princess quickly stood up and walked over to him, rubbing his cheek tenderly. "I had a bad dream last night…" he whimpered.

"Oh, you poor thing." she cooed and picked up the young Smasher into her arms. He clung to her tightly, whimpering into her shoulder. "There, there. It's alright."

"Huh…I don't remember having any nightmares when I was younger." Link pondered, confused at the sight.

"But isn't he a different you?" Luigi asked. The green Smasher received odd glances and then the confusing questions of Young Link and Adult Link being the same person came to mind, boggling them.

"But if that were him…then…" Captain Falcon started, his mind working overtime to think through the situation. All he got was a headache and an expression stuck in a distorted and crossed face. Samus ignored the now silent Smasher and looked upon the scene unfolding before her curiously. Link stared at the duo with a bothered look. She wondered why until Young Link looked up from him whimpering to stare right at Adult Link, and _smirked_. Samus nearly dropped her sandwich! Adult Link growled, uttering a small "I knew it" and glaring daggers at how Young Link cuddled with the princess.

"Well…certainly not as modest when he was younger." she said shocked. The bubble of confusion was destroyed the moment DK came running into the room, towards the kitchen and started searching everywhere for a single banana! Ness and Pichu soon came after, all running to the TV, and leaping on the TV remote! The Ice climbers, alarmed, jumped into the pile and started to rumble for the device, which flew out from the smoke pile and landed on Jigglypuff's arms. She giggled and changed it into another cartoon! of a cat chasing a mouse.

Like magic, or someone blew the whistle, the fight immediately stopped and stared at the screen. The young minds stared at the cartoon characters as they did their silly antics, bringing a humored laugh from them. Samus wondered if this worked with all children.

"Pichu?" the young Pokemon said out loud, looking at Young Link and breaking the boy away from his glaring contest with Adult Link. He looked over at the creature and thought for a sec. "Um, no! I think she left early!" Young Link said.

"What is it?" Zelda asked, pulling away to hold the Smasher at arm's length.

"Oh, Pichu was wondering where Pikachu went." the little smasher answered.

"Oh…" Zelda said. From the corner of her eye, she spotted Link's heated stare was still on Young Link. Putting two and two together in her clever mind, the princess gave a coy smile and brought in the Youngling into her arms again, startling not only elder Link, but little Link! "Well then, shall we have some breakfast for you little one?" she asked sweetly. The boy couldn't help but turn red and nodded shyly with a silly smile. "Very good then. And, I'm sure that nightmare was nothing. Do not fret over it." she said, ruffling his hair and kissing his forehead.

Some jaws dropped in the room, but the biggest jaw drop belonged to Link as his eyes bulged out and watched the two leave the room towards the kitchen! Young Link never looked happier, holding his forehead with a drunken grin glued to his face. The elder swordsman growled and stood up, stomping away! He mumbled something about "Training room" and "Kill drones".

Samus laughed, her giggles racking her body. "Another thing about Link is most certain." she laughed, earning everyone's (minus Captain Falcon for he was still stuck) attention. She smirked. "He's damn fun to tease."

* * *

I felt as though I was neglecting the other Smashers! So here's a chapter dedicated to them! Just a random marooning and how they all get along


End file.
